


盾冬短篇合集

by Anie



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anie/pseuds/Anie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个盾冬一发完的合集，以后LOFTER的短篇都更新在这里啦。<br/>http://anie730.lofter.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 巴恩斯中士的五十次逃脱

这是Steve第三十七次冲进Coulson的办公室。Coulson正在接一个内线电话，摆摆手示意Steve先坐在椅子上等待。

Steve穿着笔挺的军装，为了参加一个什么庆祝仪式，军方点名要求美国队长出席。军装比他自己的制服要生硬的多，料子也不如那件制服舒服，袖口的纽扣磨的手腕有点疼。

“Cap，发生什么了？”Coulson挂断电话，双手紧握放在桌上。

“还是那件事，你知道的，”Steve紧锁眉头，“Bucky，他情况依旧不是很好。”

Coulson敲击着键盘，调出一份文件，将电脑显示屏转向Steve那边，起身去用杯子接水，在等待水净化的过程中，说：“半机密文件，军方已经达成共识，如果冬日战士成功纳入军方系统，或者S.H.I.E.L.D，为了长远的利益和考虑，军方愿意重新给予中士的称号。但如果没有成功，或许就只能当做叛国罪或者其他什么罪处理了。”

“我明白，”Steve浏览完文件，“但是军方的等待有限期吗？”

“有，”Coulson把接的两杯水推给Steve一杯，“我争取过了，Cap，最多半年，从二月算起，也就是到七月，七月后如果还没有任何好的迹象，S.H.I.E.L.D就要和军方共同商讨关于他的处理权了。”

Steve敲敲杯身，细密的制材发出清脆的响声，他抬起眼睛，用一种极其严肃的口吻，说：“这是第三十七次了，Bucky还是试图逃走。”

“但你每次都把他找回来了，不是吗？完好无损的。”Coulson眨眨眼睛，点点Steve面前的水杯，“不尝尝吗？新的净化过程。“

Steve今天在Coulson的开场和结局依旧与前三十几天一样，他在Coulson期待的眼神下喝完了其实感觉并没什么不同的水。

 

Bucky现在呆的地方是一个老房子，确实足够老了，破旧到能够承受Bucky一切愤怒地摔打和喊叫。

一开始S.H.I.E.L.D想把他安置在一个密闭高监管的房子里，但被负责Bucky治疗工作的研究组集体否决了，因为他们觉得那种封闭环境并不适合Bucky记忆的恢复和脑部创伤的治愈。

于是S.H.I.E.L.D听从他们的建议，找到了那个老房子，不是特别的大，但只有Bucky一人居住也十分宽敞，他们在房间的门上设了锁，安装了无数个高清摄像头和针孔窃听器，还有一系列红外线探测器和信号屏蔽装置。因为是老房子，那种上世纪初在上层家庭里兴起的复杂装潢和雕刻很好的掩饰了这些装置。

当然，最重要的一点是，这个地方离Steve家很近，Steve完全可以在吃过晚饭后去那个老房子里照看Bucky，还可以理直气壮地说是路过。

Steve在路上匆匆的行走着，他遇见了Natasha，她穿着黑色紧身衣，刚从老房子里走出来。

“Hey，Cap。“Natasha看见Steve，点点头打招呼。

Steve闻到Natasha身上沉淀下来的弹药味，疑惑地问：“刚出完任务吗？“

“是的。“Natasha简略地回应，她指了指那个老房子，”刚刚去看了那个铁臂，我应该换身衣服洗个澡再来的，他对弹药味依旧很敏感。“

 

当Steve推开那个设置了重重密码的门时，时间好像静止了。

Bucky已经睡着了，连日来的头部治疗和强制记忆唤醒让他精神不堪重负，他睡着的时间越来越长。他躺在沙发上，电视依旧开着，因为重装电路会影响到那些监控设备的线路安排，这个电视还是上世纪的那种老电视，小小的屏幕，为数不多的节目，那些研究人员执意让Bucky多看些老电影，尤其是他和Steve那个年代看的电影，因为研究人员说新鲜的事物和节目可能会造成Bucky对外界事物和本身记忆的抗拒，最后可能会导致永久封闭。

神经的疲累使Bucky很容易陷入很深的睡眠之中，外界的声响有时甚至不能被他察觉，作为一个战士他现在的情况是非常危险的，因为当Steve关掉那个音量巨大的电视时，Bucky连手指都没动一下。

但上帝保佑，现在的Bucky是个病人。

沙发有点小，Bucky睡得不是很舒服，过高的沙发扶手使他不得不蜷缩在沙发里，他的眼睛紧闭，嘴角呈一个平缓的弧度，他的头发还是微长，侧躺的姿势使头发松松垂下遮住了他的侧脸，房间里的壁灯散发的暖黄的灯光将整个人在黑夜里镀出轮廓。

Steve像往常一样将Bucky抱起放到床上，替他脱去鞋袜和衣服，换上睡衣。他注意到Bucky的手指上有几点蓝色墨水，就去卫生间拿了润湿的毛巾给他擦干净。

Steve想起刚刚带回Bucky时的情景，那时他是冬日战士，完完整整的冬日战士，局里提供了一个链子可以锁住Bucky的金属手臂，Bucky很不满，他用尽力气挣扎，凶狠的像一只野猫。

实在没有办法，Steve给他打了一针镇定剂，Bucky走路开始发软，眼前发黑，但凶狠的眼光让Steve这一生都难以忘记。Bucky之前的挣扎反抗使Steve骨折了一条手臂，但最终他还是坚持着抱着昏睡的Bucky上了飞机。

长时间用各种兵器的指节有些粗糙，但还是很漂亮，手心处依旧很柔软，就好像手心处保存着曾经的Bucky柔软的心。

擦干净墨水后，Steve揉了揉他的手心，然后摩挲过指节上的硬茧，拂过那些细碎的小伤口。

感受到触碰的Bucky虚握了一下手掌，眼睫颤动，打在眼睛下方的阴影随之泛起波浪。

Steve将Bucky的手放回他被子里，将那些衣服折叠起来放在床头。

在折叠上衣时，衣服口袋里硬纸张使他停了下来，他找出那张纸，发现那是个明信片。明信片的图画很简单，线条构成的一个小房子，这是Bucky自己画的，他们曾经在军队的时候，Bucky经常会往各种纸张上画小房子，Bucky画的线条非常好看，流畅笔直。

反面空白的纸张上写了潦草的几行字：

亲爱的Steve：

我应该是被抓到了战俘营，或者鬼知道这是个什么地方，只有我一个人，我不知道该怎么逃出去，我试过了，相信我，但是被抓回来了。奇怪的是他们并没有虐待我。

我会活着等到你来救我。我爱你。

Bucky

左下角写了个日期，七月五日，没有写年份。

这张明信片是新写的，墨水未干的地方因为写的太匆忙而留下印记。Steve把它放进自己的口袋，他并不担心Bucky会在第二天早上醒来发现自己家里进了人、疑惑自己是怎么躺到床上去的或者找不到了自己写的明信片。

因为Bucky根本想不起来。

Bucky之前接受了Hydra两次洗脑，而且都该死的成功，让Bucky的大脑严重受损，使研究组在给Bucky修补记忆变得异常艰难。Bucky本身接受了强制记忆唤醒，然而他的大脑却总是在抵抗这个，以至于现在Bucky的情况非常差，他的记忆有一部分想起了，但只是一部分，终止在上世纪七月五日那一天。

Steve也记不清具体是哪一年，只模糊的记得七月五日Bucky在战场上为了掩护Steve而被俘，虽然当俘虏的日子只有不到一天，因为Bucky被俘虏后的几个小时战争就胜利了。七月五日深夜自己就带着人去把Bucky救了回来。

七月六日他确实也收到了画着小房子的明信片，是Bucky在被营救回营地的路上路过市区时找了个邮筒随意扔进去的。

他准确的记着明信片的结尾也有个“我爱你“，当Steve收到明信片告诉Bucky时，他正在床上收拾自己的伤口，闻言舔了舔唇角，吻上了Steve的唇。

胜利之夜的Steve没去舞会，Bucky也没去，因为Steve忙着把自己身下的硬物送进Bucky的身体里，而Bucky忙着更紧的抱住Steve并且告诉他自己能在他背上画出小房子。当然画小房子的艺术创作被Steve一个挺身就宣告终止了，这是Bucky唯一一次线条颤抖，强烈的快感使Bucky颤抖，手里的笔也掉落在一旁。

但现在的Bucky，明显是把这里当成了那一年的战俘营，七月五号的战俘营，而且这拥有上世纪装潢的老房子更加印证了Bucky的记忆。

接受了记忆唤醒的这三十七天，每一天对Bucky而言都是七月五号，第二天醒来他会忘记昨天发生的所有的事情，重新开始那见鬼的七月五号。

Steve因为这个问题多次找到研究组，但他们束手无策，他们研究了Bucky现在的情况，说他一切正常，从生理到身体，记忆体的偏差是心理因素造成的，大脑抵抗记忆唤醒的同时也抵抗了新记忆的产生。

“时间，这需要时间。“研究组对Steve摊手。

Steve当然知道这需要时间，然而他现在最缺少的就是时间，他不能让Bucky永远都这么过下去，而且军方还给了短短半年，从治愈Bucky到现在已经过去了三四个月，时间越来越少，Steve不想让Bucky都要被军方秘密处决了，记忆还停留在该死的七月五日。

而每一天Steve的出现也并不能让Bucky的情况好转，在Bucky眼中这个Steve是陌生的，并不是他的记忆里的那个人，而且Steve敢发誓，Bucky对自己的印象并不是Steve，也不是和Steve长得一样的人，而是一个陌生的，记不住样子的战俘营军官，毕竟每次Bucky试图逃跑，都是Steve把他抓回来。

Steve关上壁灯后，离开了那个老房子，回到自己家里。

他把那张明信片放进一个上锁的抽屉里，那个抽屉里摆放着很多他珍贵的东西，比如说他得到的勋章，他和Bucky的照片，还有信件什么的。

那张明信片放在三十六张明信片上面，每张明信片的时间都是七月五日。

 

Steve想尽了办法完全治愈Bucky，然而每一天的Bucky都在逃跑。

凌晨四点Steve被警报吵醒，他查看了一下总处理器上警报发生的位置，换上衣服到那个老房子堵Bucky。

感谢上帝现在的Bucky消失了作为冬日战士的记忆，让这个老房子的各种设施免于受难，要知道，冬日战士可比James Buchanan Barnes中士脾气暴躁多了。

这次他在走廊里堵到了Bucky。

Bucky试图从通向走廊的窗户逃跑，结果触动了窗户上的警报器，他刚刚跳下窗户，就迎面撞上了匆忙赶来的Steve。

“嘿，你是谁？”Bucky疑惑地看向穿着T恤衫的Steve，在他眼里这可真是个穿着怪异的陌生人。

“Steve。看护你的人。”Steve拉着Bucky的手臂往房间里走，“安静会儿，好吗？”

“你脾气真暴躁。”Bucky撇撇嘴坐回沙发上，从桌子上的果盘里拿起一个苹果抛着玩，“你信不信我用这个苹果把你打昏？”

“……我信。”Steve尽量心平气和，这段对话已经重复发生这是第三十八遍了，他甚至可以一个人一字不漏的完成这段对话。但是为什么Bucky这么钟情苹果？！

“你的名字和我认识的一个人很像。不过你和他并不一样。”Bucky咬了口苹果。

对话到这里应该结束了，Steve看到Bucky把没吃完的苹果扔到垃圾桶里，打开电视，调到一个无聊的电影上，翘着腿看的起劲。

Steve撑着门框，看到这个情景，替Bucky带上门。

其实Bucky从没有成功逃出过这个老房子，最近的一次还是马上就要碰到门把手了，结果被从门外闯进来的Natasha打了个猝不及防。

Natasha对Bucky没有像Steve那样的耐心，她更喜欢一击必杀，然而Bucky的记忆停留在上世纪，对女性比较尊重，常常来不及还手就被Natasha打到地上了。

离开老房子后，Steve看了看手表，不到五点，路上人很稀少，偶尔会经过几个晨跑的人。

拐过一个街区，有一家开门很早的快餐店，Steve走进去，店里的灯只开了一部分，Steve戴着棒球帽，压了压帽沿，对正在忙着打扫卫生的店员说：“一份沙拉，两份吐司，谢谢。”

店员匆忙点了下头，跑到里间去通知厨师。

Steve坐在灯光的阴影里，拿出手机，说实在的他一直不太会用现代的科技，他更喜欢过去简单的生活，而不是现在精密复杂的社会。

他打开手机上一个接收程序，展开的画面里他看见Bucky正在用笔在纸上写着什么，写完后将纸张塞进自己的口袋里，然后拿了今天早上自己留在那儿的三明治，看着电视上的播放的电影。

一个简单有序的生活，一个没有Steve参与的细碎悠长的日子。

Steve在想如果自己在的话一切会有什么不同，或许Bucky会半躺在沙发上，将腿搭在自己的腿上，给自己大声朗诵着电影里的台词，或者会拿两瓶酒，一瓶是自己的一瓶是Steve的，瓶身相撞时非常用力，洒出来的啤酒泡沫落在地上，是他和Bucky破碎的时光。

但即使现在他进入Bucky的生活，也不会有作用。那种生活里的Bucky和Steve并不是现在的他们，或者说，Bucky还是他自己，而Steve却在过去的时间里没有随着Bucky一起回来。

吃过早饭后的Steve像往常一样去了S.H.I.E.L.D，有任务时会另行通知，没有任务时他会呆在健身房里或者去训练新的士兵。

他必须保持手机随身携带随时开机，因为Bucky绝不会就这么安分下来。

当他打烂第三个沙袋的时候，警报响了起来，Steve叹口气，把烂掉的沙袋放到处理箱里，定位Bucky的位置。

为了方便Steve随时赶到，S.H.I.E.L.D的技术部门特意给Steve改装了机车。

S.H.I.E.L.D也试图安排其他人试图代替Steve，因为Steve的一天不能总围着Bucky转，然而Steve再三拒绝了这个提议，只接受了Natasha作为Steve的替补。

然而Bucky的情况并没半点好转，Steve每天都会从那里拿走一张明信片，从只有一张慢慢积累起来，现在已经要有一小摞了。

这是Bucky在老房子住的第四十九天，Steve觉得非常非常的疲惫，他的希望日渐消失殆尽，时间飞快地流失，S.H.I.E.L.D看到Bucky的情况报告时非常不满意，甚至Coulson已经多次向Steve表明让他做好“最坏的打算”。

“时间不多了。”Coulson把新的一杯水递到Steve面前，“虽然S.H.I.E.L.D可以尽力 拖延把情况报告交给军方的时间，但是总不能一直拖下去，你有工作，我们也都有工作，我理解Barnes中士对你的重要性，但是我不希望他能成为你的重担。”

Steve身心俱疲，但他告诫自己不能丧失希望，美国队长是美国所有民众的希望，然而没人会关心美国队长的希望。

 

半夜里忽然被叫去出任务，出完任务回来已经是破晓了，Coulson给了Steve一个短暂的假期，让他好好休息。

Steve躺在床上，奔波劳顿让他很难集中精神，即使是一个超级士兵，他也是个人类。

Steve陷入一场很深的梦境，他梦见很久很久之前自己去救Bucky的情景。Bucky对Steve说：“只有这样我才能认出你。”

 

当Steve醒来时，警报已经响了很久，Steve定位Bucky的位置，但往常代表Bucky的红色圆点并没有出现在房间的任何一个角落。

Steve彻底清醒了，他穿上外套，急忙往老房子赶，给Coulson报告情况说Bucky不见了，要求总部定位安装在Bucky金属臂上的芯片。

挂断电话后Steve到达了那个房子，外面的房门大开代表着Bucky早已逃了出去。Steve不想去思考Bucky是怎么打开这个门的，Bucky就是有这种能力。

警报还在不停地响着，Steve关闭了警报提醒，进去找遍了所有的角落，没有一点线索。

床褥还是很整齐，桌子上的果盘里少了一个苹果，电视上在放着一个经典电影，男女主角在树林里浪漫拥吻。Steve不知道Bucky跑去了哪儿，现在的Bucky根本没有机会去了解。而且Bucky身上一美分都没有。

Steve手在发抖，美国队长在此时束手无策，他担心Bucky会遇到危险，现在的Bucky对外面的世界一点也不了解。

他见过了许多灾难，经历了战争、别离和死亡，却如此害怕Bucky会再次在他的世界里消失。

Coulson发了坐标和地址给他，芯片定位的结果是在湖心公园的一个角落。

Steve甚至没有回家骑车，坐上出租车直奔湖心公园。

循着坐标找去，发现Bucky一个人坐在湖边的长椅上。

Steve松了口气，他看到Bucky在啃一个苹果，于是坐到他身边。

“嗨，”Bucky觉得很意外，“你好吗？”

“我很好，谢谢。”Steve点点头，“为什么一个人坐在这里？”

“相信我，我只是想吃早饭，然而我并没有带钱。”Bucky撇撇嘴，“你们这儿真是开战区吗，为什么感觉那么平静？那些俘虏都在哪儿？”

“因为快要停战了。”Steve看着湖面，笑了笑。

“哦，”Bucky毫不在意的漫应了一声，好像这是理所当然的事情，“顺便问，你叫什么？”

“Steve。”Steve看着Bucky把玩着手里吃到一半的苹果。

“你信不信我能用这个苹果打昏你？”Bucky看向他。

Steve一直很喜欢Bucky的眼睛，眼尾很细长，绿色的眸子像一片森林。

“我信。”Steve勾起嘴角。

“你的名字和我认识的一个人很像。不过你和他并不一样。”Bucky将苹果扔进旁边的垃圾桶，收回目光看向湖面。

“那个人是你的队友吗？”Steve问。

“比起这个，他是我爱人。”Bucky忽然笑了，嘴角弯成一个性感的弧度，眼睛里盛满了笑意，他低下头像是在回忆什么。

“你在等他吗？”

“当然，在这里，说实话，像一个噩梦。”Bucky说，“他会来的，他总会来的。”

“你都离开了那个战俘营，他怎么找到你？”Steve看向Bucky，百感交集。

Bucky听到这句话嗤笑一声，说：“无论我在哪儿，他都会找到我的。如果他找不着我，我就去找他。”

Steve不再说话，Bucky也是。他们静静地坐在一起，看着湖面，直到Bucky站起来说自己要回去。

“你都逃出来了， 为什么还要回去？”Steve决定给他买个热狗当早饭吃。

“我有事情没办完。“Bucky接过Steve的热狗，“非常感谢。”

 

Bucky走后Steve一直坐在长椅上，手机警报器响了一次，查看后红圆点又出现在了房子里。

Steve就这么在湖边等了一下午，警报器再也没有响起来过。他想起那个梦，是不是应该在半夜的时候去救Bucky？或许这有用。

Steve特意去找了参战时穿的作战服，在半夜的时候进入了那个老房子。

Bucky已经睡着了，他走过去，用皮质手套摸了摸Bucky的脸。Bucky被突然的碰触惊醒了， 他的视线涣散，努力对焦到Steve身上。

“Steve？”Bucky小声问。

“是我。”Steve牵住Bucky的手，心里非常没有底，他不知道Bucky眼中的自己是湖边的陌生人还是那个他记忆里的Steve Rogers。

Bucky回握住Steve的手，热量透过皮质手套传入Steve掌心里，随着血液四处游走。他说：“只有这样，我才能认出你。“

Steve放心了，Bucky终于认识了他，他带着Bucky穿过走廊，带他去了自己的家。

“不用外援吗？”Bucky疑惑地看着Steve打开家里的门。

“战争胜利了。”Steve松开手，搂着Bucky的腰将他带进房里，“这个城市的每一个人都是我们的外援。”

“你想做点什么？”Bucky把Steve在墙上摸索开关的手拉下来，将Steve抵在门上，“虽然我们只分开了一天。”

Steve心想何止一天，分开了七十多年又七个月。但他决定现在不是个纠正Bucky的好时候，他把手放在Bucky的脊背上摩挲，一直到尾椎。

Bucky揪着Steve作战服的领子，碰上Steve的唇。

吻是一切性爱的催化剂。Bucky用舌尖舔了舔Steve的唇角，然后含住轻轻磨蹭，下体碰在一起，紧绷的作战服使Steve非常难受，他伸手抱住Bucky，轻轻地吻着，像一对久别重逢的恋人。

打开卧室的门，Bucky被Steve压在床上，身上穿的T恤被扯下来丢在一旁，Steve用手从Bucky微长的头发上顺着滑下来，抚过脖颈，向下触到了乳尖。

Bucky不明白为什么Steve动作这么慢，但他不自觉地挺起胸膛配合着Steve。Steve的唇来到耳畔，顺着耳廓吻下去，在耳后重重吮吸了一下。耳朵一直是Bucky很敏感的地方，就像尾巴是猫很敏感的地方一样。嘴唇离开时“啵”的声响像是点燃了一堆柴火，Bucky觉得自己在升温，火苗顺着Steve吻的顺序依次点燃，从耳后，到脖颈，到喉结，再到刚刚被指尖爱抚过的乳头。

“Oh god.”当Steve的舌尖碰到Bucky的乳晕，他难耐地动了下腰，抓住Steve衣服的手攥紧。

Steve舔弄着Bucky的乳尖，脱掉了自己的衣服，精壮的身体将Bucky包裹住，然后顺便把他的裤子也一并脱了下来。

阴茎渗出的透明液体将内裤弄湿，Bucky搂住Steve的脊背动着腰，两人硬热的地方相互摩擦，然后Bucky脱掉了他们的内裤，挺立的阴茎几乎是立刻从包裹中跳了出来，Bucky握住Steve的阴茎与自己的柱身摩擦，透明的前液混合在一起滑落。

难以言明的快感使Steve撑在床上的手一松，结果Bucky顺势把他推到自己身下。半长的头发被拨到耳后，Bucky俯下身子，咬着Steve的唇，厮磨着，然后向下移动，舌尖划过的水痕一路蜿蜒向下，直到Bucky含住了Steve的龟头。

Steve轻喘了一下，Bucky用手握住阴茎，舌尖掠过龟头上的小孔，手指在没有含到的地方滑动。Steve感觉到下腹收紧，忍不住想往前挺身，想让Bucky含住更多。他从没有想过会这样，仅仅是操Bucky的嘴就能得到高潮。

Bucky没有拢住的发丝垂落下来，落到Steve的下腹处，酥麻的感觉从小腹一直蔓延到脑神经。Bucky甩了一下头发，Steve看清了Bucky的脸，漂亮的绿眼睛泛着水光，唇上有湿润的光泽，而自己的阴茎正在被他的唇细腻的包裹。

Bucky的手握住Steve沉甸甸的囊袋揉捏着，温软的唇触到柱身，舌尖从顶端滑到底部，从末端到前端，从前端到末端，每个角落都被他细细的舔过，嘴唇因为摩擦而变得红润，最终他回到前端，张开嘴唇，深含下去。

Steve的阴茎很大，这显而易见，他是超级士兵，所以Bucky无法一下子把所有的含进去，但他努力了，Steve感觉到自己的阴茎正在进入一个无比紧致的地方，Bucky的喉间收缩使他硬的发疼，Steve

尝试着缓缓抽插，他的手放在Bucky的头发上往下滑梳，他在快感构筑的世界里睁开眼睛，看到了那个承受着他、深爱着他的Bucky，Bucky睫毛颤动，被Steve过于深喉而顶出的眼泪从眼睫上颤动了一下后落到Steve的身上。

Bucky的唇离开了Steve的阴茎，向上吻住了Steve，磨蹭着他的嘴唇说：“我觉得你应该不会想一次口交就结束了今晚。“

“当然不。“Steve揽住Bucky的腰，让他贴近自己，舌尖和Bucky的在彼此的口腔里缠绕，手掌从抚过脊背，揉捏着臀瓣。

Bucky一直不太喜欢Steve揉捏他的臀瓣，这使自己感觉像个妞。但今晚就先另当别论。

Steve从床头柜里拿出一瓶润滑剂， 自从Bucky被找到后他就一直备着这个，他在手指上倒上润滑剂。

凉爽的感觉告诉Bucky，Steve正在打开他，紧致的穴口能清晰的描画出Steve指节，第一根手指被紧紧的包裹住，Steve伸入第二根手指。

穴口实在太敏感了，Steve的第二根手指受到了推挤，Steve用另一只手拉下Bucky的脖颈，在他耳边细密亲吻，轻声安慰他：“放松，别紧张，放松。“

也许是Steve的手掌在他背上轻轻安抚，Bucky尝试着放松下来，Steve成功推进第二根手指。

直到三根手指都进入后，Steve才在内壁做扩张，随着手指的抽插润滑液被带出来一些，从后穴淌下，在床单上浸出一块深色斑点。

Steve的手指在里面转着，找着Bucky的敏感点，在摩擦过一处时，Bucky在他耳边喘息的声音明显变了调，难耐的呻吟一声带着缱绻的尾音。

Steve知道自己找对了位置，他向那一点按压推挤，Bucky全身颤抖着，身体在慢慢下沉，快要落到Steve身上，阴茎前端渗出的液体沾湿了Steve内侧的大腿，Bucky撑在枕头旁的手不自觉的张握，  
眼睛紧紧地闭着，睫毛颤动，因为口交而红润的唇启开一个小缝，向外送着喘息声。

“嘿我说……“Bucky动着腰，操着Steve的手指，”你……哦上帝……你不会用三根手指……操我一晚上吧？“

Steve将手指抽出，将Bucky翻转过来，将他的腿抬起绕在自己的腰上，自己向前俯趴，吸吮着Bucky的乳尖，将自己的阴茎慢慢地推进去。

紧致的穴道一时承受不了Steve巨大的柱身，Bucky轻喘着，主动往前凑，让他能完美的滑进去。

湿热的内壁包裹着Steve的柱身，Steve往前挺动了一下，Bucky喘息着，发丝被汗水粘在脸颊上。Steve拿过一个枕头垫在Bucky的腰下，问：“伤到你了吗？”

“没有……太完美了Steve……”Bucky与Steve十指相扣，指节泛白，“……这一切都很棒……”

Bucky随着Steve抽插的动作挺动着腰，敏感点被辗转压挤，他全身颤抖着，皮肤因情欲而微微泛红，舌尖无意识地舔着唇，Steve的吻随之而至，猛烈的快感和占有使他在高潮边缘徘徊，亲吻的唾液  
来不及吞咽，从嘴角流出，混合着生理性泪水，还有汗水一并滑落到床单上。

一场完美的、激烈的、湿漉漉的性爱。

Bucky的腿早已没有感觉，用最后一点理智支撑着盘在Steve腰上，顺着Steve的挺动上下滑动。

他喘息着呻吟着，感性战胜了所有的认知，情欲在他的脑海里炸出一道白光。Steve的喘息在他唇边，被亲吻吞下，热气洒到Bucky的脸颊上，酥麻感从相接处一直到达四肢百骸。

Bucky觉得自己要射了，甚至都没有触碰他的阴茎，他下意识地收缩着穴口，突如其来的紧致让Steve濒临边缘。

Bucky的腿无力垂下，颤抖着无意识的张合，下腹收紧，所有的热度都集中在小腹，Steve还在磨蹭着他的敏感点，Bucky想叫喊，却喊不出声，快感堵住了他的思维。眼前忽然一阵眩晕，他感受到阴茎有热流涌出，浓稠的精液喷射在Steve的小腹，顺着他肌肉的纹理向下拖拽着滑落。

快感一浪接一浪，Bucky的精液不断射出，直到最后稀薄的几滴顺着柱身落下。Bucky完全动不了，全身止不住颤抖，穴口收缩几下后放松下来，胸膛大力起伏着，张开的唇泄出几丝呻吟。

Steve被穴口的收紧刺激的在里面射了出来，滚烫的精液把内壁灼烧着，Bucky被这热流刺激的惊喘了几声，腰下的枕头早就掉到了地上。Bucky最后一点理智告诉他，刚刚Steve差点要把他操进床垫里了。

Steve俯下身抱着Bucky，Bucky的侧脸抵着Steve的胸膛，Steve顺着他的头发，安抚着他的后背，轻轻拍打，心跳声慢慢到同一频率。

Bucky想努力睁开眼睛告诉Steve“伙计你技术真的很不错”，但是困倦席卷了他的全身，他打了个哈欠贴近Steve睡着了。

等到一切都平静下来，Steve抱着Bucky去了浴室清理，Bucky睡得很沉，温水浸泡着他的全身，吻痕和肌肉纹理交错成了美好的一幅油画。

Steve给他清理完后，抱着他回到了床上，相拥而眠。

第二天清早，Steve起床时，Bucky已经不见了，凌乱的床铺告诉Steve他刚走没多久。他穿上衣服，路过餐桌，发现上面有一张纸。

那是一张硬卡纸，上面用钢笔画了一个小房子。

Steve翻过来，发现上面潦草的写了几句话，刚写不久，Steve碰到字时手指上沾了一点墨水，上面写着：

亲爱的Steve：  
谢谢把我救出来，无论哪里。我正在去S.H.I.E.L.D总部的路上，如果你能及时赶到，我会分享给你一个面包。  
顺便说，昨晚你的技术真不错。  
感谢世界这么小，你还是找到了我，我爱你。  
The real Bucky

Steve不自觉地勾起一个微笑，他看向明信片的左下角，标了一个日期：July.6th，2015。

放下明信片，看向桌子上摆着的日历，今天是七月六号,2015年。


	2. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接队3彩蛋剧情

Bucky睁开眼睛，周围拥抱着他的不是层层深入骨髓的寒冷。他躺在一个温暖的怀抱里。

他的知觉在慢慢苏醒，就像一片冰层覆盖的海洋被春风唤醒。搂着他的怀抱很紧，手臂搭在他的腰上，掌心的热度让他融化。

Bucky还是有点困倦，他仿佛刚从一个冗长而乏味的梦中缓过神来，他的额头抵在一个坚实的胸膛上，身体和对方紧紧相贴，像是害怕他逃走一样，紧紧地箍在怀里。

这是一个清晨，没有穿着白衣的科学家，没有贴在他身上冰冷的仪器，没有硌的他浑身酸痛的座椅，没有枪口，也没有那个像茧壳式监狱一样的冷冻仓。他确实躺在床上，有点松软的床铺让他感到像是陷在巨大的棉花糖里。阳光透过窗帘温暖的洒在卧室里，微尘在光线下跳着舞，墙上的老式挂钟的指针缓慢地走动着，像裹了粘稠的糖浆，时光都粘着在一起。

Bucky眨眨眼睛，适应着光线，他总是呆在黑暗里，突如其来的光明让他有点适应不了。他尝试着动了动手臂，左手压在身下，完好无损，只不过原本冰冷的机械臂有了一丝暖意，随着Bucky的动作，机械臂上鳞甲也像苏醒了一样，呼吸一般微微开合。

这不对。Bucky皱眉。在他记忆里，左手臂在最后的战斗中被巨大的能量轰断了。他还清晰地记着金属臂脱离自己时的剧痛，痛的他躺在地上动不了，全身的感觉都被那个截断面带走了。他还记得Steve看到他断臂后的样子，一向在战斗中也冷静自持的美国队长，突然间焦躁了起来，他无比担心地望向自己，像疯了一般用出自己的力气来尽快结束这个战斗。Bucky想跟他说自己没事，只是断了个手臂没什么大不了的，可刚张口涌到喉间的鲜血的腥涩味还有剧痛而颤抖的唇，根本无法传达出自己的话。

他只能躺在那儿，看着Steve像狂躁的狼一样拼命。

直到自己走进冷冻仓，左手臂都是断掉的。

而不是现在这样，完美的像什么都没发生过。

Bucky决定先不想这个事情，他抬眼看向睡在他身边的人，金色的短发蹭着枕头，长睫毛随着平稳的呼吸微微颤动，眉间紧蹙着，像是在担忧着什么，唇角也紧紧地抿了起来。

Steve Rogers。

一个与Bucky从上世纪紧紧相连到这个世纪的名字，只是想起来都会让Bucky平静且安心。

Bucky伸出手，摸了摸Steve紧蹙的眉头。他总是皱眉，眉间都因此留下了几道深深的褶痕。Steve像是感受到Bucky的安抚，眉头渐渐舒展开，然后睫毛颤了颤，睁开眼睛，望进Bucky有如融化了浮冰的眼睛里。

“早安。”Steve将Bucky往自己身边带了带，微笑着在他额头上烙下一吻，“睡得好吗？”

Bucky点点头，然后顿了顿，带着点困惑地问：“我的手臂……？”

“修好了。”Steve与Bucky的左手掌心相对，十指紧扣在一起，温和感让手臂鳞甲愉悦的轻微开合，这是Bucky放松的标志。当Bucky被安抚后，他的金属手臂会表现出极大的友好，“Tony和T'Challa费了很大力气重新接上的，试了很多材料。比之前那个手臂质量方面要提高不少。”

“Tony？”Bucky觉得更加疑惑了，他分明记得之前还和Tony打得不可开交。

“对，Tony。”Steve点点头，手指轻抚着Bucky略长的头发，叹了口气，“Tony查出了一些很有疑点的事情，还在深入查明。所以虽然还是有点隔阂，但我们基本和好了。而且我给他发了请柬。”

“我应该在冷冻仓里……”Bucky皱着眉喃喃自语，“Hydra在我脑子里渗透的东西……”

“都治好了，Bucky，一切都好了。”Steve紧紧地抱着Bucky，在他唇上印下一吻，说，“我们找到解决办法了，你现在正在痊愈。我将你从冷冻仓里抱出来，因为我们要结婚了。“

“……结婚？”Bucky觉得自己一定是睡得太久了思维再次混乱了，他瞥了一眼自己右手的手指，没有戒指。

Steve紧紧地抱着他，脑袋埋在他的颈边，呼吸的热度尽数洒在他的颈畔，Steve说：“我等不了了，Bucky。我真的等不了了。”

Bucky就那么被他拥抱着，胸膛挤压到一起，呼吸和心跳渐渐融合。他感受着被Steve满满的爱意包围。

“我每天都担心你会再次离开。”Steve叹息着说，“我真的会受不了。”

Steve能经历枪林弹雨，忍受遭遇的一切，他就像一个完美的永远不会倒下的支柱和领袖，可他最薄弱的地方却是他湛蓝的眼睛中的那抹绿。

无数次的失去让他愈加患得患失。在他还很瘦弱的时候，Bucky是他的铠甲，而现在，Bucky是他的软肋。

“好。”Bucky低声说，“我们结婚。”

 

由于Steve和Bucky身份过于特殊，他们现在还不适合过于高调张扬，所以他们没有走正规的官方结婚程序，而是准备在私下办个小型婚礼。

Steve看起来特别积极，他和Bucky去看了场地，Clint找到的，一个距离他家不远的小空地，Clint说，婚礼结束后可以去他家聚餐。

Bucky想看那对戒指，可Steve就是不让他看，他认为应该在婚礼上给Bucky看。

Bucky觉得现在的自己很奇怪，他确实在恢复，但他没有痛觉。当他摔倒在地上，他感受不到疼痛。

他不敢告诉Steve，怕他会担心，准备瞒一瞒，等到最后一次身体检查的时候再说出来。

Steve经常拥抱他，这已经成了一种习惯，就像其他情侣每天早上或许会为彼此做顿早餐或者煮咖啡一样的习惯。

有时候拥抱过后会是个绵长的亲吻。

这一切让Bucky觉得不真实，他无数次问自己何德何能才能拥有那么好的生活，一个拥有Steve的未来。

“这都是你应得的。”Steve用干毛巾擦着Bucky洗完头后湿润的长发，“我们都值得。”

Bucky感受着Steve温柔地给他擦着头发，他手里抱了个抱枕，Steve把他们的新家装饰的像曾经Bucky呆过的安全屋几乎一个模样，只是双人床上的摆了两个枕头。

桌子上有个花瓶，他们出去的时候会顺便带一枝花回来，有时他们会不约而同地带同一种，有时则是两个不同的风格，但花瓶里永远都是互相陪伴的两朵花。

 

婚礼如期举行，Steve早早地就叫Bucky起床，然后将一身西装塞到迷迷糊糊的Bucky怀里。

“这是什么？”Bucky眯起眼睛将西装拎起来打量，舒适的布料让他有点陌生，“我没穿过这个。”

“婚礼上穿这个，好吗？”Steve已经穿好了衬衫，在镜子面前打领带，“等会儿Sam会过来接我们。”

Bucky皱着眉掂量着这套西装，他穿上了裤子和衬衫。衬衫扣子有点多，他低下头仔细地系着，一个一个的系下去，然后再系袖扣。

他的金属手掌有点滑，系不上那个扣子，他有点焦急，但扣子总从手指间滑过。

Steve打好领带，回头看到Bucky低着头系袖扣，眼神有点焦急还有点疑惑，像是不明白为什么就是系不上这个扣子。

Bucky逆光站着，阳光落在他肩头，细碎的长发随着他低头的动作垂落到额前，整个场景细腻温柔的像一首钢琴曲。

Steve走过去，没说话，静静地将手落在Bucky袖口上，然后抚了一下他的金属手指。Bucky会意地将手收回，看Steve细致地给他系上了袖扣。

Steve转身从床上将领带拿过来，然后带着Bucky到镜子面前，给他打好领带，收结的时候轻声问：“紧吗？”

“……还好。”Bucky点点头，看向镜子里西装革履的自己，分明是自己的身体，却仿佛套上了不属于自己也不该在自己人生出现的衣装。

“你很好看。”Steve说，手揽着Bucky的腰，穿衣镜映出两个人穿着西装的样子，Steve也几乎没见过Bucky穿西装，对方显得有点局促，Steve轻轻抚着Bucky的脊背，说，“你适合这个。你穿什么都好看。”

Bucky嘴角勾起来，就像当年他笑着对Steve说“去未来”时一样。他们两个都改变了，却又什么都没变，正如他们经历了许多地方与国家，但他们却依旧是来自布鲁克林的两个年轻人。

 

Sam如约而至，他开了辆车，在楼下按喇叭催他们下来。Steve和Bucky匆匆换上鞋穿上外套，出门时Steve问Bucky：“你想扎起头发吗？”

Bucky想了想，从洗漱台上拿了个发绳套在了手腕上。

“老兄，你穿这个可真酷。”Sam看到Bucky时吹了个口哨，调侃。

Bucky白了他一眼，让他专心开车，多看路少废话。

“我飞的时候都能和你们唠嗑！”Sam委屈地从后视镜里看向坐在Bucky身边的Steve，Steve保持满脸微笑，在Sam眼里写满了“Bucky说的都对”。

我想我的小红翼了。想抱着它哭。Sam心想。

这次婚礼非常简单，来的都是Steve的好友，比如说复仇者联盟的成员。甚至Thor都出席了，虽然姗姗来迟，但带来了阿斯加德的贺礼。

他们在台下友好地交谈着，Bucky觉得这真是过了很久了，那次大战的痕迹已经被时间渐渐抹平。

充当神父的是Bruce，他推了下眼镜，在台上读着婚礼誓言。

Bucky趁他读誓言的时间，用绕在手腕上的发绳将头发扎起来，扎的有点匆忙导致有几缕头发不听话地跑出来，他和Steve面对面站着，手还碰了碰后面拢起来的头发看看是不是足够紧实。

Steve看着Bucky对自己扎的头发非常满意的神情，笑了起来，嘴角眼底尽是笑意。

Bucky不知道他为什么笑，Steve湛蓝的眼睛像是盛满了喜欢与愉悦，Bruce的声音还在平缓的响着，柔和的风在他耳边唱着歌。

然后Bucky也跟着笑了起来。两个今天要结婚的人面对面无理由的笑着，台下的人不懂发生了什么，但看着他们那么开心，就也跟着愉快起来。

这是个难得的好天气，温和的阳光柔软的风，这是Bucky曾经可望不可即的生活。而现在Steve给了Bucky所缺少的一切，还把他自己的毫无保留的全部交给了他。

他们彼此托付，彼此信任，彼此相爱，想起对方都会变得温柔，看着对方都能愉快地笑起来。

 

Steve与他交换戒指，Bucky终于看到那个戒指什么样子了。一个简简单单的素戒，抬起时阳光穿过指环，能看到里面刻着S&J。

Steve将戒指套上Bucky的右手无名指，他的左手金属手指太滑了，不容易戴戒指。

Bucky歪歪头，问：“去未来？”

“未来已经站在我面前了。”Steve抬起Bucky的手，吻了一下戴着戒指的手指，然后与他拥吻。

台下沉寂了几秒，接着不约而同地响起口哨声和掌声。

婚礼仪式结束后，他们去了Clint家聚餐。Clint的妻子洗了很多水果放在水果盘里，摆放在桌子上。

Bucky和Steve转了一圈，和每个人打了招呼，并且热情的拥抱。

“饿吗？”Steve捏捏Bucky的手，低声问。

“有点。”Bucky扫了一眼周围，聚餐还没开始，但他有点饿了。

“吃点水果。”Steve带Bucky来到桌前，“你想吃什么？”

Bucky看了看，有一个水果盘上盛了黑布林，刚好六个。

他想起了之前买了一直没来得及吃的黑布林，也是六个。他买完后就在安全屋里遇到了Steve。

Bucky拿了个黑布林，擦了擦表面的水珠，咬了一口，酸甜的汁液让他清爽不少。

然后他有点头晕，这段时间头晕简直是家常便饭，恢复阶段他经常头昏眼花的。但很快他就意识到了不对，他感受到了疼痛，遍布神经的痛感让他浑身颤抖，他抓住Steve的袖子，身体不受控的下滑，眼前发黑，重新陷入了黑暗之中。

他感到有人在吻他，细密的吻落在他的唇上，带着温热的暖意。

Bucky觉得很疲累，全身仿佛没有力气，他努力地睁开眼睛，周围的寒冷仿佛要冻住他的视线了。映入眼帘的是Steve，他半跪在自己面前，神情担忧，看到Bucky睁开眼睛，他有点欣喜。

Bucky看了看周围，是那个冷冻仓，自己坐在冷冻仓里。身上穿的还是那个白色的背心，左臂依旧空荡荡的。

刚刚的婚礼，刚刚所有的一切，都只是一场梦，却又那么真实。

Bucky闭上眼睛，努力找回自己的呼吸，他被冻住的时间太长了，需要缓慢地适应苏醒的自己。

“你醒了。”Steve紧紧地抱住Bucky，就像梦里Steve的拥抱一样，他好像不怕寒冷，半个身子都进了冷冻仓。

Bucky点点头，启唇想说句什么，但突然感到自己肩头有点湿润。

Steve好像在哭，他的眼泪洇湿了Bucky的背心，但他说话的声音还是竭力保持着平静：“你痊愈了，我们找到了治愈你的办法。T'Challa说你已经有正常的生命体征了，但你一直没醒过来。”

Bucky感到周围的冷意都在被Steve周身的温暖驱赶殆尽，他确定冷冻仓已经关上了，因为管口没有源源不断地冷气冒出来，他动了动有点僵硬的右手，想回抱住Steve，告诉他自己之所以没醒过来是因为做了场梦，而且梦见我们结婚了。

Bucky的右手擦过Steve的外套口袋，里面有个四方的绒布盒子，Bucky看过去，那个盒子和他梦里出现的一样，正是婚礼上取出戒指的盒子。

“我们结婚。”Bucky说，他的声音还有点沙哑，但语气十分坚定。

“什么？”Steve没反应过来，顿了一下，几秒后他有点喜出望外地说，“真的吗？你是认真的吗？”

“我们结婚。"Bucky又重复了一遍，他离开Steve的怀抱，看着Steve还有点湿润的眼睛，说，“现在，立刻，马上。”

“好。”Steve答应的很迅速，他与Bucky十指相扣，Bucky凑上前吻住了他。

“我还想吃黑布林。”Bucky的唇磨蹭着Steve的，说，“我很饿。”

“好。”Steve笑着说。

“六个。”Bucky认真地说。他真的很想吃这个一直都吃不上的黑布林。

“六百个。”Steve许诺。

“六百个太多了。”Bucky有点苦恼地说。

“我们有一辈子的时间。”Steve吻了Bucky目前还没戴上戒指的右手无名指，“我爱你。”

-FIN


	3. What the hell

“别再来找我了。钥匙给你，都给你。糕点随便吃，水果随便拿，整理你的Bucky的安全屋时还发现了个大西瓜，放在冰箱里了，你想要就抱走。”T'Challa坐在办公桌后面，揉了揉眉头，“我只有一个要求，别再找我了，这都快要十七次了。”

“可是Bucky他……”坐在T'Challa对面的拥有金色短发的男人紧紧地皱起眉，他欲言又止，顿了好久，才下定决心说，“你要的东西，还用帮你找吗？”

“不用了。”T'Challa用手里的钢笔在面前的文件飞快地写着批注，他说，“你们是有个叫Clint的吗？在机场的时候我知道他的名字了。我把这件事交给他了，他很乐意。他箭用的不错。”

对面的男人站起来，夕阳的余晖透过落地窗均匀的铺洒在男人身上，就像镀了一层暗金。他启唇想要再说句什么，被T'Challa打断了。

“说真的，Steve，别说桌子，你想在那间屋子里买沙发都行。”T'Challa说，“只要别随便动那个冷冻仓，还能回收利用。否则你再见到Bucky，我就给他扎粉色蝴蝶结了。我认真的。”

Steve点点头，从桌子上抓起T'Challa给他的一串钥匙，走到门口。

“对了。”Steve手放在门把手上，他回头对这位瓦坎达新国王说，“那个西瓜Bucky说等过了胳膊适应期再吃，能保存那么久吗？”

“你可以种在地里。”新国王摆摆手，“这不是现在放慢给Barnes安胳膊的理由，相信我，他知道真相后会打你的。”

 

在Bucky还没醒的时候，Steve几乎住在了瓦坎达的那个小房间里。

Steve在那个有冷冻仓的地方买了张床，他坐在床上，有时看Bucky沉睡的面容，因为过早冷冻，细胞活动减慢，Bucky脸上遗留的伤还没彻底痊愈，Steve把手贴上仓壁，想着自己在用掌心安抚着Bucky，抚摸着他的伤口和睡颜。

有时Steve会画画，T'Challa准备帮他做个新的盾牌，还在制作中，Steve最近也无事可做。他的生活重心全都放在了这个窄窄的冷冻仓上。他担心Bucky会不会饿，会不会渴，会不会不舒服，会不会经历噩梦但又醒不过来。他经常去找T'Challa，问一些在对方看来非常幼稚甚至不合常理的问题，当然这些都是关于Bucky的。

一提到Bucky就会变成那个傻乎乎的布鲁克林十六岁少年的Steve Rogers，固执又充满着爱意，眼睛里都闪烁着星星。

Steve买了个画本，厚厚的，纸张顺滑，他用炭笔在纸上勾画。那么多张画，主角却只是Bucky。

什么都不想干的时候，Steve坐在床上，看Bucky的小本子。他得到了Bucky的应允，帮Bucky保存那几本本子。上面有便签纸和招贴画，还有小书签。Bucky很珍惜它们。

上面有一页，Steve记得清清楚楚，他刚看到的时候，愣了一下，紧接着有点想哭。那张纸上密密麻麻地写着“TRUST STEVE ROGERS”。他既喜悦又难过，他因这个新世纪里Bucky还愿意相信他而喜悦，因不知自己是否值得Bucky的信任与爱而难过。

当然这不是T'Challa决定将Steve暂时隔离的原因。因为Bucky已经醒了，T'challa通过药物和神经刺激让Hydra在Bucky脑内留下的东西给消除了，虽然还有一点点剩余，但完全可以压制下来。

所有事件的导火索，还是半个月前T'Challa让Steve帮忙的一件事情。

 

“能帮我找个学习英语的网站吗？”T'challa对Steve说，“我们国家与外界不怎么来往，所以，你知道的，我很难找到渠道。”

“你的英语很好。”Steve疑惑地问，“还要学什么呢？”

“我的口音，”T'challa有点为难，“自从那件事情之后，瓦坎达就再也不能与外界保持距离了。我知道我这个地区有口音是很正常的，但我想改变一下。你懂吗？”

我觉得我好像懂了。Steve心想，黑豹的骄傲。

“那您想要什么学习网站？”Steve也有点为难，他现在对网络还不是特别的精通，只能做点简单的搜索之类。

“什么都可以。”T'challa耸耸肩，“我也可以自己来，但最近我既要为你做盾牌，还要研究你的Bucky的胳膊，同时需要应对政治上的烂摊子。”

“好的，我尽力。”Steve点点头，允诺。

 

于是Steve抱着电脑，在冷冻仓的小房间里研究了一整天，Bucky在他旁边，倚着他看电脑屏幕上的搜索页面，然后他有点困，打了个哈欠，在Steve身上找到一个舒服的姿势睡着了。Steve紧皱眉头，他并不知道什么网站适合T'challa学习英语，T'challa只是口音问题，英文交流方面还是很流利的。

“Nat。”Steve给Natasha打了个电话，手臂自然地圈住旁边睡着的Bucky，压低声音问，“你有什么学习英语的资源吗？”

“发生什么了？”Natasha好像刚起床，声音有点懒散，她调侃，“你在瓦坎达谋得了一份教英语的工作？薪水怎么样？”

Steve笑了，他看了看身旁熟睡的Bucky，随着呼吸胸膛微微起伏，细长的眼睛合着，睫毛轻颤，那样温柔、温暖而又真实的Bucky就躺在他怀里，无论是沉睡还是清醒，都是Steve眼中的那抹绿，是Steve的生机。他摇摇头，对电话那端的Natasha说：“不是。”

Natasha好像还在等Steve下一句话的解释，双方停滞几秒，Natasha放弃了一样地叹口气：“让你说句话真难。等会儿我给你发封邮件。”

“因为你总是能听出来我是不是在说谎。”Steve勾起嘴角，愉快地道谢，“谢了，Nat。” 

 

中途Bucky醒来一次，T'challa打来了内部电话，让Bucky去实验室再模拟一下手臂安装过程，为了减少Bucky的痛苦，T'challa设计出了无数套方案。

Bucky迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，对焦到Steve盈满笑意的湛蓝的海洋里，他掀开身上的毯子，伸了一个懒腰。下床时因为没有了左臂而重心不稳的趔趄了一下。Steve将电脑随意的扔到床上，然后连忙扶住了Bucky。

现在的拥抱比过去更加紧密，Steve的手臂可以完完整整的从Bucky消失的左臂那里圈过去，几乎将Bucky整个覆住，像孩子们紧抱着玩具熊一样搂了个满怀。

“要我陪你去吗，Buck？”Steve将脑袋埋在Bucky的肩膀上，蹭着Bucky柔顺的头发，深深地闻着Bucky脖颈深处洗发水和沐浴露留下的清新香气，就像雨后的草坪或者彩虹下的透明玻璃。

Bucky好笑地摸了摸就像个巨型金毛犬一样的Steve的侧脸，曾经光滑整洁的下巴因为生活重心偏颇导致现在冒出了细碎的胡渣，他说：“我自己去就好了，Stevie。”

然后Steve从床头拿了一根发绳，帮Bucky把头发束起来，手指穿过Bucky柔顺的头发，就像抚摸着Bucky温柔的心。

“我走了。”Bucky站起来，用浸了冷水的毛巾擦了把脸，清醒了一些，“想吃什么？我可以顺便带回来。”

“你想吃什么？”Steve坐在床上，勾起嘴角，轻快地问。

自从Bucky和Steve再次相遇，Steve更喜欢让Bucky做决定，他就像曾经无比顺从小个子Steve的Bucky一样，而且他很喜欢看Bucky因为心里考量选项而有点困惑的神情。

“那还是松露蛋糕吧……我觉得还不错。”Bucky考虑了一会儿，得出结论，披上了外套离开了。

 

Bucky离开后，Steve再次拿起电脑，打开Natasha刚刚发给他的新邮件。里面有密密麻麻的一堆地址，按照热门程度排序，简单明了，Natasha的风格。

Steve打开前三个，都是一些英语基础教学，T'challa已经不需要巩固英语基础了，他关掉这三个网页。第四个是针对听力和发音的网站，不过看起来还要收费，Steve想了想，拿着小本子把这个网址记了下来。

第四个，Natasha标了个星号，还加粗了字体。他打开后，不是网页的主页面，而是其中一个搜索界面。

他皱皱眉，往上拉，看到这个搜索关键词是“Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes”。

这什么东西？

搜索出来的好像都是文章，按照时间和热度排序。Steve用曾经垫在鞋底的报纸发誓他只是好奇，没有任何其他的想法，真的。

他点开了第一个页面。

我真的只是好奇，好奇，好奇。

Steve给自己做着心理暗示，扫了一眼房间，确定只有自己一个人后，靠在床头上看起这个有点略长的文章。

还是连载。

作者是谁？

Steve看了看文章关联，作者那栏写着明晃晃的Johann Shmidt。

这名真熟啊不是吗？怎么这么像Red Skull？Steve紧皱着眉，Red Skull让他想起了一些不好的回忆。但这完全不能压制住他对这篇文章的好奇心。

这篇文章写得很流畅，虽然是用德文写的，但Steve凭借着上世纪对德文的熟习，看的也没什么障碍。他不得不说这个作家文笔太好了，用词非常学术，而且非常有长远目光，铺垫埋得很深。

而且看起来他非常了解Steve和Bucky在上世纪的故事。Steve并不觉得奇怪，或许他只是恰好看到了关于美国队长的过去呢。关于Steve的过去神盾局都专门出过一本书，由Coulson监制，上市的首日就卖脱销。Steve还给前五十名读者签了名。

Steve发现人们想象力还挺厉害的。这篇文在Summary里就提醒了是完全架空历史的校园系列文，且竹马养成。虽然Steve不太懂“养成”是什么意思，但在文章里Steve当然还是那个瘦弱的经常被欺侮的小个子，Bucky从小就保护他，这一点Steve非常认同，也非常属实。

剧情在前面还是非常甜蜜的小清新，但后面就虐了起来，且人设完全就放飞了，Steve成了美国队长，Bucky却被改造了。

Steve看着故事里自己和Bucky互相扶持逃出火海那一段，有点想哭，他回忆起自己在雨天毅然决然冲到德军那里营救Bucky。还有故事里提及的，事实上也确实发生过的Sarah妈妈的甜点，黑白电视机上的电影，还有揽着Steve肩和他一起回家的Bucky。

心里细细麻麻的酸胀感渐渐膨胀，刺激的Steve鼻尖都发酸。这是他最珍贵的记忆，少不更事的他们，青涩的时光。

Steve就捧着电脑看了一整个下午，眼睛都有点酸痛。这篇连载到后期越来越急促，像是在赶火车一样，人设越来越崩坏，最后草率结尾。

就这么一篇平平淡淡、有甜有虐、后期OOC还烂尾的竹马养成的校园文，让Steve半天都缓不过神来。

Bucky回来时发现房间里没开灯，他将右手拎着的蛋糕挂在挂钩上，然后打开了灯的开关。

Steve已经做好了晚餐，土豆泥和蔬菜沙拉，还有牛扒。

有点安静。

Bucky歪歪头，想问Steve发生了什么，但Steve表情非常凝重，眉头紧蹙着，很难过的样子。Bucky经过一下午的试验，也非常疲累，他决定吃完晚饭再仔细问Steve。

如果吃完晚饭他不会睡着的话。他太困了。

这个晚餐吃的沉默却不尴尬，Steve替Bucky将牛扒用刀切成小块，热腾腾的牛扒还滋滋作响，均匀的黑椒增添了香气。

“蛋糕还吃吗？”当Bucky放下手里的叉子时，Steve问。

“如果你想的话，”Bucky想了想，说，“可以当甜点。”

Steve去厨房拿了个小盘子将蛋糕放进盘子里，Bucky则端着餐具去厨房清洗。单手有点困难，但Bucky什么都能做成。

Bucky感受着清水流过自己手掌的感觉，细腻又真实。一个温暖的胸膛从身后贴上来，从身后拥抱着他。Bucky习惯性地紧绷了一下。

Steve。

Bucky刚刚因为紧张而绷起的肌肉放松下来，他顺从自己，倚着身后人，充满信任和轻松。

Steve吻了吻Bucky的头发，然后从架子上拿了块毛巾给Bucky擦干净手上的水。通过后抱的姿势把剩余的碗碟洗干净。

轻柔的流水声和温暖的怀抱让Bucky有点想睡觉。他之前七十多年，要么根本睡不好，要么一睡就睡很长时间直到下次任务时被唤醒，再加上逃亡生活让他神经高度紧张，现在突然放松下来的安逸生活，每一秒都倍感珍惜。

“等会儿想看个电影吗？”Steve轻咬了一下Bucky的耳垂，低声问，“还是想睡一觉？”

“看起来你有计划。”Bucky将手放在Steve手腕上，他离开Steve的怀抱，用小叉子沾了点儿刚放到桌子上的蛋糕的松露，带着点苦涩的松露粉让他皱了皱眉。

“我想和你谈论点儿过去。”Steve将碗碟放回橱柜里，回头看到Bucky皱着眉的样子，以为自己刚刚说错了什么，连忙补充，“布鲁克林。”

“老天，我希望你能尝尝这松露，”Bucky拿着小叉子，“比上次的苦。”

当然最后Bucky还是和Steve坐在沙发上看了一晚电影，电影是Steve好不容易找到的，上世纪的老影片。然后和Steve回忆了一晚上关于过去的记忆。吃掉了一块松露蛋糕。期间Bucky问Steve为什么突然想来个回忆之夜，Steve却不肯说了，只是默默地把电脑推得远了些。

Bucky没撑到电影的结尾就睡着了，听着Steve跟他讲当初的点滴小事，平和而安稳地睡着了。Steve摸了摸Bucky的头发，然后轻轻地抱起他放到床上，盖上了被子。

他也准备睡了，他不想管那个冗长电影的结尾男主和女主到底有没有在雨天里亲吻。他只是不想让Bucky再次一个人睡着。

当然，在爬上床前，Steve打开电脑，将屏幕亮度调到最低，然后给那个叫Johann Shmidt的作者的文章下面，点了颗小小的心。

 

第二天，Steve起床后就去找了T'challa，首先把那个小本子上记的地址给了他，然后让T'challa帮忙调查一下上世纪的Red Skull的资料，最后——

“Bucky说松露有点苦。”Steve诚恳地说。

“……”T'challa忍了几忍没有换上黑豹战服去挠Steve，“有纽约的松露蛋糕，你们吃吗？”

“那真是太好了。”Steve表达感谢。

“不客气。”T'challa说，“我还可以送你们两个人回美国的机票，好让你们吃到新鲜的松露蛋糕。”

 

Bucky下午又不在家，Steve确实回了趟美国，处理了一些遗留在美国的事情，然后紧接着就飞回了瓦坎达。

有点无聊。

Steve打烂了第三个沙袋时，将场地收拾了一下，望着充满器械的训练室，忽然一点兴致都没有了。他回到房间里，拿出电脑，犹豫了一下，打开了昨天的网页。

“Crossbones？”Steve看着作者的名字喃喃自语，“这都什么古怪的名字？”

虽然还是有点奇怪的感觉，但Steve依旧打开了那篇文。这里面的Bucky更贴近于来到Hydra的那段时间的样子，文章全程虐心且捧Bucky，把Bucky写的软萌可爱甜蜜。

不是Steve夸张，这篇连载，五分之三都是对Bucky的溢美之词，还有无数细节描写。而Steve和Bucky的感情，几乎算是衬托性的存在了。

这简直是Bucky的传记，带了厚厚滤镜的粉丝团团长写的那种。

虽然有点说不出的感觉，但Steve一时大意，打开前没看好summary，被里面的Bucky，不，应该说是Winter Soldier，萌了一跟头。

天啊。

Steve内心几乎都要捧着脸尖叫。

我的Bucky就是那么可爱。

虽然最后有点虐，Bucky想起了Steve并且哭得很伤心，但那段细腻的描写看的Steve恨不得现在冲到实验室把Bucky搂怀里安慰。

Steve意犹未尽地翻页，发现已经到了最后一页。

……这是个坑？还没写完？？Steve刷新了一下，发现确实这是最后一页，但剧情告诉他这根本不应是结局。

下面评论和Steve是同感——一篇可爱的软冬文，说坑就坑了，差评。

 

今天的Bucky也陷入了惶恐，他从刚进门开始就被Steve一把搂住，在怀里被他揉来揉去，他发誓都能看到Steve眼睛里blingbling的星星了。到哪儿都跟着，满脸“老天啊你真可爱”的样子。

Bucky有点忧愁。

他觉得下次去看心理医生时应该把Steve也带过去。

Steve的病情比自己严重多了。唉。

 

“我想要Crossbones的资料。”Steve对T'challa说，紧接着又摇摇头，“算了，我再回次美国。”

“……去吧。”T'challa说。

“你觉得Bucky可爱吗？”Steve仿佛浑身都带着别样的光辉，他满脸期待的看向T'challa。

T'challa抽了下嘴角，难以想象能用“可爱”形容那个曾经胡子拉碴一脸颓废还体格健壮的超级战士，虽然现在Bucky已经整洁了许多，但第一印象是根深蒂固的。

他看了看Steve，抿了抿唇，艰难地说：“呃，我想……可爱？”

Steve认同地点点头，但又好像并不期待T'challa会回答什么，他转身就出了办公室。

他是不是疯了？T'challa和Bucky一样忧愁起来。

 

盾牌和手臂快要同时完工了，Steve和Bucky忙着对它们做最后的调试，Steve拿着那个光滑的盾牌，上面还没有上色，他一时不知道应不应该涂成曾经的样子。他思索了一会儿，最终决定先不上色了。

Bucky需要留在实验室里将新的金属臂接上，他笑着跟Steve说自己都快要习惯少个胳膊的生活啦。Steve看着他，有点心疼，但还是勾起了一抹微笑。

工作人员请Steve离开这个实验室，以让手术尽快进行。Steve不想离开，但Bucky给了他一个安心的眼神，并且说：“今晚等我的惊喜，好吗？”

Steve半跪在Bucky面前，在Bucky掌心印了个吻，嘱咐如果有不舒服的地方一定不要忍着。

“放心。”Bucky拍拍Steve的胸膛，“除了你，我对谁都不忍着。”

 

Steve回到房间，他径自走到床边拿起电脑，打开这个列表的这页最后一篇文章。

“Heinrich Zemo……“Steve对这个名字有点抵触，但看着高点击率和评论数，还是毅然决然地打开了。

不出所料，又是德文。

Steve叹了口气，从第一章开始慢慢地看下去。

这篇文章铺垫特别长，伏笔特别深，整个构架特别宏大，与之前那篇Bucky个人传记式写法有异曲同工之妙，这篇文章几乎是Steve的个人传记。

看起来比之前那两篇都要新。最近还有一次简短的更新。

不过Steve非常不爽。

这篇文章把Steve刻画的太完美了，但对Bucky好像有着奇怪的隔阂和恶意。他让Bucky与Steve分离又重逢，重逢又失去，让Bucky受了伤，还让Bucky受尽心灵折磨。

Steve感觉已经要控制不住自己的愤怒了，他越看越心疼Bucky，并且同时还因文章中的自己没有及时的拯救Bucky而愧疚不已。

显然还没写完，不过Steve也不想追着看下去了，Bucky已经承受了那么多，为什么还要给他增添那些不必要的伤害？

Steve狠狠地关上电脑，将它扔在一旁。连喝了两杯凉水都没有平复下来。

 

“嗨Steve。”门被推开，Bucky回来了，他左臂上裹了一层纱布之类的东西，“我本来想给你看看我的手臂，但他们说需要恢复两天才能拆开这层东西，不过还好，挺成功的。”

Steve走过去，没说话。

“怎么啦？”Bucky拍了拍Steve的脸，“谁惹你生气了？”

Steve将Bucky的手抓住，紧紧地握着，眼底还是埋了很深的愤怒。但Bucky完全可以确定Steve的愤怒绝不是因为自己做了什么事情。

他也是有点小脾气的，来自于固执与温和的碰撞。

“疼吗？”Steve的目光落在Bucky的新手臂上，他看起来想要触碰一下，但手又收了回去。

“不疼。”Bucky拉着Steve的手走进房间，“没白白浪费之前那么多次试验。”

“那你之前一定很疼。”Steve叹了口气，想起Bucky经历了那么多年的痛苦，内心装满了愧疚。

“别提那些了。”Bucky将外套脱下来，新的金属臂还没适应过来，动作有点迟缓，他去洗漱，随意吃了几口晚饭，就躺到了床上。Steve跟着他，直到自己也坐到了床上。

“麻醉药效还没过，”Bucky在床上翻了个身，“我想睡会儿。”

“睡吧。”Steve将Bucky揽过来，让他睡的舒服一点儿，“我就在你身边。”

从此以后，我一直在你身边。

 

Bucky适应新手臂的时期，Steve三番五次的跑到T'challa那里，让T'challa深感无奈。

在拿走了所有的钥匙还有来自瓦坎达国王最后的提醒后，Steve还是再次跑了过去。

“我真不知道你是怎么做到天天穿过那么多的楼层和走廊来找我的。”T'challa已经做好立刻换好装备去挠Steve的准备了。

“Bucky让我感谢你，”Steve说，“他今天下午检查完后就可以拆掉那层纱布了，我们可能会回到美国。”

是吗那太好了。T'challa内心里翻了个白眼。

“无论如何，感谢你。”Steve真诚地道谢，“如果我们举办婚礼，希望你能来。”

“好的。”T'challa点点头，“我说到做到。”无论哪个方面。

当Steve离开办公室后，T'challa扔掉手中的笔，冲到了实验室。

 

Steve和Bucky在机场见面，看到下了车的Bucky，Steve连忙跑过去，扶住Bucky，匆匆地问：“怎么样？顺利吗？”

“一切都很好。”Bucky点点头，欲言又止的样子。

“发生什么了吗？”Steve追问。

Bucky犹豫了一下，转了个身，让金属手臂对着Steve：“我也不知道为什么，T'challa给我弄成这样，还不让我清理掉。”

随着Bucky的动作，Steve清晰地看到了Bucky的金属手臂。

上面扎了个粉色蝴蝶结，还画满了爱心，粉色蝴蝶结的丝带下面，一看就是出自T'challa本人之手的卡通黑豹若隐若现。

 

What The Hell？

Steve想起曾经T'challa说过的话，还有那句“说到做到”。

真是个刚正不阿的国王呢。

 

-FIN


	4. 如何让猎鹰自愿撕掉驾照

1.

Sam的驾龄很长，他在刚过允许年龄时就把驾照给考了。他是个老司机。如果一定要这么叫他的话。

曾经他在军队的时候，还强行被要求去考个空中驾驶执照，就因为他的制服能上天。而官方让他考的飞行执照并不在他的领域范围内，他考了三次没考过，差点在执行任务的时候顺手炸了那个考点。

最后官方批给他一个特殊的驾驶执照，执照设计敷衍了事，Sam一度怀疑这是官方从技术糟透了的办假证小作坊里花三美元给他搞的。

他还考过了船只的驾驶证，就因为一次带着赌约的拼酒比赛。

总的来说，Sam是个精通(请别反驳他)海陆空驾驶技术的司机。对，司机。

而且他有点拒绝和Bucky共坐一车，有Steve在更不行。

2.

那是Sam埋在内心深处的阴影。他还记得那是个白天，太阳很暖天气很好，他被Steve和Natasha找上门，然后被邀请去干件大事。他帮助Steve和Natasha绑架了Hydra安排在S.H.I.L.D的卧底，这一切实在太顺利了，顺利到他恨不得在车上放起音乐，甚至还想在车道上飙车。

紧接着，在他对自己的能力找回了自信之后，一个人就爬到了自己的车顶。

他甩不掉这个人，眼睁睁地看着自己手里的方向盘被打穿玻璃的金属手臂捞走，自己却无能为力。这简直是灾难，他在马路上翻滚了好几圈。

那是他第一次对自己的驾驶技术产生了怀疑。

更别提后来那个可怕的Winter Soldier扯掉了他的翅膀。他空中驾驶技术也被质疑了。

噢我还能做什么呢，那个该死的三美元的假证。

 

3.

他拒绝Bucky和他在一辆车上，更拒绝Bucky坐在他开的车里。虽然Steve百般强调这是Bucky我的男朋友不是那个扯你方向盘的Winer Soldier了，但Sam还是拒绝。

他不忍心回想起那次被抢走方向盘扯掉翅膀的被支配的恐惧了。

所以他面对Bucky让他往前挪一挪的请求，说了“不”。

4.

Sam真的讨厌开车。

但在瓦坎达，他自从每天闲到把制服重新上了漆，给红翼讲睡前故事后，还是毅然决然地选择重操旧业。

Bucky已经醒了，他没能看到那一幕，因为T'challa把那个冷冻仓所在的小房间清空了，只留下Steve和冷冻仓里准备苏醒的Bucky。

他什么都不知道。他当然不知道Bucky是被Steve抱出那个房间的，在距离Bucky苏醒恢复正常体能的四个小时后。

他也肯定没看到Bucky脸上可疑的红晕，还有白色背心遮挡住的胸口处隐约的红痕。

“瓦坎达的蚊子真多。”Steve抱着Bucky，严肃地对闻讯而来探望的众人解释。

“对啊，真多。”众人看着Bucky不好意思到快要埋在Steve怀里的脑袋，还有那红痕，点点头，“尤其是这间屋子，一定有蚊子窝。国王连驱蚊药都不肯给。”

刚刚处理完政务赶过来的T'challa，恰巧听到众人对他的指责，一脸问号。

5.

Sam是Steve的好朋友，这个地位他一度以为会受到Bucky的挑战，可自从Bucky升级为Steve的男朋友后，这个位置就让Sam稳稳地接手了。

Steve经常带着Bucky出门，有时去的距离远了，他又不想开车，就只好带着闲的都要给红翼写情诗的Sam。

现在的Steve，生活的重心就是尽可能多的陪伴Bucky。

后视镜是个极好的视角。

Sam发誓他真的不想参与这对情侣的日常生活，一点也不。

可他俩实在是让人太难忽视了。

Bucky的手和Steve交握，十指相扣。Steve会温柔地凑过去让Bucky倚着他，他们两个紧紧相偎着，Bucky自然而然地就把脑袋搁在了Steve的肩膀上。

“想吃什么，Bucky？”Steve一脸深情地吻Bucky的头发，“你都瘦了。”

他一点都不瘦！他都二百磅了！坐在前排驾驶座上的Sam内心怒吼。

“等会儿再吃饭。”Bucky撇撇嘴，“先去买衣服，昨天我最后一件T恤被你扯烂了，我还是不明白你到底急得什么，我又不是不会自己脱。这导致我今天不得不穿你的衣服出门，太不合身了。”

“呃。”Steve看起来有点尴尬，他摸了摸鼻子，表情还是微笑着的，“那个T恤质量不太好。”

“无论什么质量，你都会扯烂。”Bucky翻了个白眼，“下车后我要先去买瓶水，昨晚你真是个小混球，我嗓子都哑了。”

Holy shit。我应该在车底，不应该在车里。

Sam选择性的开启了静音模式。

6.

可能是相处时间长了，而且Bucky也逐渐融入了集体，Steve也放下了美国队长的那堆责任，于是他俩开始旁若无人的秀恩爱，地点大多就在Sam的车里。

比如现在。

Steve和Sam倚着车聊天。

Steve在等Bucky，Sam在等Steve等的Bucky。

Bucky看来没睡醒，他打着哈欠，松松垮垮的外套披在身上，睡眼惺忪，走路都不稳当。Bucky的头发乱糟糟的，他边走边揉眼睛。

“早，Bucky。”Steve打招呼。

“早。”Bucky不耐烦地回应，他撇着嘴角，像只有起床气的猫。

“你今天真好看。”Steve温柔地拉过Bucky，吻了吻他的额头，然后给他系外套的扣子。Bucky蹭过去，手扯着Steve的衣角，轻轻地枕在Steve的肩膀上，闭上眼睛像是在补觉，整个动作就像一个没有完成彻底的拥抱。Steve低头给他系那排扣子，扣子钻进扣眼，契合完美，就像他和Bucky一样。Steve的嘴角愉悦的勾起来。

当Steve系完最后一个扣子的时候，Bucky扯着衣角的手会碰触一下Steve的手背，然后慢慢沿着手臂线条上滑，直到Steve的唇与他的相触。

Bucky用舌尖勾画着Steve的唇形，清早的吻总是缱绻又缠绵，就像品尝一杯蜜酒。

“你起床的时候没有吻我。”一吻结束后Bucky舔舔唇，说。

“我吻了。”Steve无奈地摊手，“你睡得很沉。”

“我不在乎。”Bucky钻进了车里，“你就是没吻我。”

此时的Sam已经坐到了驾驶座上，他思索良久后，拿出了新领的瓦坎达驾驶证，抚摸了一下上面烫金的痕迹，感到非常寂寞。

他真的不想知道也不想了解“你早上有没有吻我”这个问题。

7.

Bucky的新手臂还在研制中，T'challa想用振金给他做个性能极高且操作方便的手臂，所以Bucky的左臂还是空的。

他有点不太适应左边忽然少了一条手臂的现实。感觉走路都会倾斜。

重点是有时候他会不由自主地认为那条手臂还在，但又无法移动。会既麻又酸。

Steve和他拥抱的时候抱得非常紧，另一只手直接从Bucky的左侧穿过紧紧拥着，Bucky整个人就像窝进了Steve怀里。

“有点麻。”Bucky说。

“哪里？”Steve立刻担忧起来。

“左臂。”Bucky歪歪头，“我总觉得它在。”

Steve此时坐在Bucky的右侧，闻言将Bucky侧过身，他们在狭窄的后座空间里面对面。Steve手轻抚着Bucky左臂的截断面，在肩膀处有个蜿蜒的疤痕。

他突然非常难受，心里就像拉起躺在地上断臂的Bucky并且轻松的抱住时，就像看着Bucky再次被冷气覆盖时一样难受。他低下头，手摩挲着那个衔接疤痕，吻了一下。

Bucky下意识想把Steve推开，他对这个疤痕还是很抵触，这曾经代表着他那段被洗脑被控制的见不得人的过去。他不想让Steve掺和进来，甚至都不想让他知道。

“我已经知道了，Bucky。”Steve的蓝眼睛看着他，金色的碎发被车窗外的阳光映照的耀眼，“我也已经参与了。我心甘情愿。”

“你根本不了解我到底都干过什么。”Bucky苦笑着说。

“那不是你。你的意志是那群混蛋强加给你的。”Steve说，“但只要你想讲，每个字我都愿意听。”

“Language，队长。”Sam翻了个白眼。

“能帮我把头发扎起来吗？太热了。”Bucky将绕在手腕上的发绳用牙齿咬下来，叼在嘴里，用手拿住。

“我的荣幸。”Steve接过发绳，手指梳过Bucky的头发，将发绳缠绕上去，一圈一圈，缠紧扎牢。

Bucky有的头发太短扎不进去，Steve将他的前额碎发别到了耳后。

Steve看着Bucky去拨弄自己后面那个小辫子，笑了出来，Bucky有点恼羞成怒地推了他一下，但还是没忍住随着Steve笑起来。

你们两个年龄加起来要二百岁了，能不能稳重一点儿。Sam心里腹诽，他已经想撕掉驾驶证了。

8.

Bucky的新手臂安装的非常成功，他度过了那段适应期后，已经可以使用自如了。

为了庆祝这个事情，Steve破天荒的邀请他们一起去野餐。

Scott和Sam各开一辆车，Scott负责Wanda和Clint，Sam负责Steve和Bucky。而T'challa表示自己会晚点到。

对于这个决定Sam几万个拒绝，但他还是不得不冷漠地上了车。 

Steve和Bucky吵架了，这还是头一遭。

吵架的原因Sam都不想提，他愿意用十万个白眼来回答。

Steve对Bucky曾经勾搭过的姑娘们耿耿于怀，而Bucky惊讶于Steve能一口气说出十个姑娘的名姓。

“你记忆力真不错。”Bucky说，“这些人我都记不清了。”

“你的关注点就在这里吗？”Steve不太满意，“我的记忆力只对你的事情管用。”

然后他们就吵起来了。也不能说吵，顶多就是比平时音量高了那么一点点，语气比平时急了那么一点点。

Steve围绕着“当时的你居然balabalabala”展开论述，而Bucky用“都几十年了你能不能成熟一点”来反驳。

真热闹。

Sam看着欢声笑语超过他的Scott的车，无比羡慕。

真的完全不想听两个快百岁的老人争论他们二十几岁时干的事情啊。烦躁。

野餐很愉快，他们在瓦坎达的湖边聊的热火朝天，当Sam准备去车里再拿一瓶果酱的时候，发现自己的车不见了。

“我的车呢？”Sam问Scott。

“啊？”Scott循着Sam指的方向看过去，本来停靠在一起的两辆车如今只剩下一辆，“嘿，老兄，我不知道，我的意思是，你可以问问Wanda，她刚刚从那边过来。”

Wanda正在用意念干扰Clint捕鱼，当Sam拍了拍Wanda肩膀，专心致志给Clint搞破坏的她吓了一跳，红色的控制力消失了，伴随着Clint一箭叉中鱼的欢呼声，她懊恼地叹了口气，问：“怎么了，Sam？希望你告诉我的事情能比让Clint钓不上鱼更重要。”

“我的车呢？Scott让我来问一下你。”Sam说。

Wanda拍了拍脑袋：“非常抱歉，我刚想起来，队长让我告诉你，他把车借走了，应该停在湖的另一畔。”

Sam点点头，他坐回草地上，拿起吐司。

好想吃果酱啊。

他干吃了一片吐司面包，又喝了口水。

不行，必须要吃果酱。

Sam下定决心，他站起来，向湖的另一畔走过去，内心反复提醒自己，拿了果酱就跑，一秒都不留。

他在湖的另一畔看到了自己的车，他走过去，果酱放在后备箱的篮子里，他现在的工作只需要走到车后，打开后备箱，拿走果酱，吃个美味的吐司。

可当他走到离后备箱只有几步的距离时，听到一声急促的喘息。

发生什么了？？

Sam没有继续往前走，他停在原地，通过车窗看到那边有深吻在一起的两个人。

他用护目镜都能猜出来，紧靠着车身的是Bucky，他的金属手臂在阳光下还反着光。而压在他身上亲吻的就是Steve。他的金发和Bucky的金属手臂简直要闪瞎了。

“啊……”他听到Bucky轻声叫，“慢点儿……我说慢点儿Steve……好像有人……”

“这里只有我们。”Steve略微隐忍的声音传来，“你现在还记得那些姑娘们吗？”

对，这里没有人，我只是一只寂寞的鹰。Sam心想。

“我记得……”Bucky被顶撞的破碎的喘息，“但我只爱你……见鬼，我爱了你九十多年了。”

“我也是。”Steve吻住Bucky的唇，将他的喘息融化在亲吻中。

Sam内心崩溃。

他觉得自己不该出现在这里。 

他甚至都不该开车。

这件事对Sam造成了最后的一次打击。

野餐回去后，Sam就把驾驶证撕掉了，还让瓦坎达的国王亲自帮他彻底注销。

“你真的确定吗？”T'challa问。

“我早该这么做了。”Sam戴着护目镜，敲了敲护目镜的边沿，说，“说真的，你们应该批量生产这个。”

“给谁用？”T'challa非常疑惑。

“给我用，就够了。”Sam耸耸肩。

9\. 

猎鹰Sam Wilson从此再也不开车了，最后他变成了一位清水文作者。

-FIN


	5. 备好的行囊

Bucky有一个行囊。

他在流浪的时候兜兜转转好多国家，最终定居在了布加勒斯特。那是罗马尼亚的首都，人很多，车很多，路上交谈的声响都比小城镇要大不少。Bucky喜欢这儿，不仅仅是因为曾经学习过现在还停留在脑子的罗马尼亚语。

他需要隐藏。而把一滴水隐藏起来的最好办法是融入大海里。

他找到了一份工作，很不容易。他结结巴巴解释了好久才拒绝了老板提出的身体健康检查，并且拒绝了所有的劳动保障。因为那需要身份证明，而他没有。

“我是Bucky。”布加勒斯特的空气有点湿润，风从登博维察河上带来水汽，Bucky揉了揉鼻子，呼吸进的氧气都仿佛附着着水滴。他有点紧张地将戴手套的手塞进口袋里，老板还一脸怀疑地看着这个像流浪汉一样的Bucky。Bucky顿了顿，他用罗马尼亚语说，“只是Bucky。”

“没有姓？”老板在登记表上用钢笔写下Bucky的名字，钢笔的墨水在最后一个字母处停了一下，一滴墨水在纸上晕开。

Bucky想了想。他有姓，他应该是有姓的。他有好多名字。其中有一个名字是一位金发男人在天空母舰上告诉过他的，声音很大，仿佛盖过了Bucky能听到的爆炸声和金属结构倒坍的轰鸣。

“你的名字是James Buchanan Barnes。”那个男人说。后来Bucky就记住了。他被洗脑过好多次，那些穿着白衣服或者西装的道貌岸然的人拒绝他记住除了任务之外的东西。

他也不知道自己是怎么记住的。这个名字仿佛早已融入他的血液和骨髓里，只待唤醒。

他还有别的，Winter Soldier，Bucky，Buck。

叫他Winter Soldier的人都想杀了他，而叫他Bucky和Buck的人想保护他，连看他的眼神都带着失而复得的温柔。

逃亡太漫长了，他每夜都睡不着觉，无数的记忆涌入他的脑海里。

他不知道自己还能不能拥有姓。他太累了，觉得负担不起。

“没有姓。”Bucky说。

老板虽然还是很怀疑这个来路不明的陌生人，但他还是被雇用了。在仓库工作，帮忙装卸货物。他还揽了个活，帮一些贫穷的住户修缮房屋。这些住户并不能给很多的报酬，但他不在乎。有时住户非常感激，会挽留他吃午餐。煮好的米饭里还带着少量盐的咸味。

他住在一个小屋子里，回家的时候会有个超市。里面陈列着蔬菜和日常用品。他刚开始还不太会使用货币，经常拿着大面额的去买小部件，金属手掌攥着找回来的一把零钱，还有硬币，塞到口袋里鼓鼓囊囊的。

Bucky在刚定居的时候，喜欢上一个行囊。当时的价格对他来说有点高昂，他每周去超市时都会特意看一眼那个行囊还在不在。他开始学会了记账。

 

等到他终于攒够了钱，他把那个行囊买下来，然后还买了几个小本子，把他收集的一堆剪报仔细地贴在本子上。

Steve Rogers。他记起了这个名字。

他带着小本子去城市里兜兜转转。布加勒斯特非常好看，玫瑰和月季凑成的花坛随处可见。他还去过北郊的伯尼亚萨森林。然后他想起了记忆深处的一片树林，在本子上写下了“布鲁克林”。然后想了想，在后面加了一句“布鲁克林的小个子”。

“信任”。他写上。

他把小本子放进行囊里，和他一起回到了住所。

他一直不肯称呼它为“背包”，每当有人提及他的“背包”时，他都会认真地纠正“行囊，这是我的行囊”。

背包是需要一个稳定的家的，而他都找不到家。

 

Bucky一开始晚上会抱着那个行囊睡觉，里面塞着本子，本子上写满了Steve Rogers。

他好想他啊。

Bucky的字迹很潦草，他好久没拿笔了，枪械在他指腹上磨下的薄茧让他拿笔的姿势都不顺畅。他的记忆来得很快消失也很快，所有的语句都是潦草的，逻辑打乱，唯独Steve的名字是认真书写的，一笔一划。

他不知道Steve会不会找到他。他不想见Steve，他现在的样子连自己都失望。

Bucky晚上会做噩梦，梦到自己在控制下办过的恶行，鲜血的温热沾染了他鳞片开合的金属手臂。还有尖叫。他讨厌尖叫，脑子里仿佛有一根线在来回磨，他头会很疼。

Steve就从来不会尖叫。他说话的声音永远都不会让Bucky难受。虽然还是一样让他头疼。

Bucky偶尔会记起曾经发生的片段。

他要去战场，临行前与Steve一起来到了时代广场。当时他们经历的很少，风华正茂意气风发。军绿色的制服让他骄傲。

他拥抱了Steve，让Steve别干傻事。

然后他又在战场看到了Steve，他变高了变壮了，支撑着自己的力量让Bucky难以置信。然后他们接吻了。

回忆到这里，Bucky摸了摸自己有点干燥的唇，起皮摩擦着他的指尖。他舔了舔唇，有点想不起Steve吻起来是什么感觉了。

如果有机会，他还想试一次。一次就好。

然后Steve拥抱着他，紧紧地怀抱带走了所有的疲惫和战争的伤痛，温暖从敞开的领口，Steve制服的布料互相传递。

他们做ai了吗？做了吧。Bucky记不太清了，隐隐约约的记忆碎片告诉他，行军床很硬，铁制的床头有点生锈。他还记得自己有点疼。

还有别的吗？还有吧。Bucky怎么想也想不起来了，他当时应该很爱Steve，爱到都能忍住疼。过了七十多年，现在他都不知道什么叫爱了。或许Steve能帮他。如果他愿意的话。

他心里装了太多的事，唯独给Steve留下了最柔软的地方。

Bucky抱着背包倚在床头上，然后拿出了小本子，用上面夹着的笔记下了刚刚零散的记忆。

“Kiss and Steve Rogers”。

过了一会儿，又把“and”划掉，纸张上只剩下了“Kiss Steve Rogers”。

与Steve相关的并不都是好梦。有时候他也会梦见自己被逮捕，就在这个小屋子里，镣铐和电击将他压制在地板上。他在被押往监狱的路上看到了Steve。

“Bucky……”Steve看着他，摇了摇头。

他很失望。他对自己失望了。Bucky的脑海里只有这个，电击和镣铐还有重重看守都不能引起他的注意。他难以呼吸。

我是不是让你很失望。Bucky怀揣着这种濒临塌陷的情感醒来，怀里的行囊随着他溺水一般大口呼吸而滚落到地上。没拉紧的行囊里的本子掉了出来。透过窗缝钻进来的风掀起纸张，哗哗作响。

Bucky平复下来后，爬下床去收拾那个行囊，将本子小心翼翼地放进去，然后用更多的报纸护住了窗户。

行囊里一开始还放着Bucky喜爱吃的饼干和薯片，还有一瓶水。他梦到太多次那些想杀他的人了，他不得不抱着行囊准备随时逃走。

行囊其实挺大的，但Bucky塞这个塞那个，还是有点装不下。Bucky盯着那个鼓鼓囊囊拉不上拉链的行囊很久，就像那个鼓鼓囊囊的装满零钱的口袋一样。

Bucky叹了口气，把饼干薯片都拿出来。现在行囊里很空了，只有那几本小本子和一瓶水。

水会洒出来吗？他的本子会湿，笔记会花掉。Bucky不得不把行囊再次打开，把水也拿了出来。

现在行囊里只剩下了本子。行囊很轻，记忆很沉。

Bucky想起他之前在天空母舰上把Steve拦腰抱起摔在地上的情景。

记忆里都是你。你也很沉。Bucky的嘴角因为这个勾了起来。

Bucky的噩梦太多了，有时候整夜整夜睡不着。连工作时搬运货物都是恍惚的。

最让他担心的是那个行囊，他经常从噩梦中挣脱出来，发现床单和行囊都在地上，揉成一团，挤挤挨挨的。

“你还好吗？”Bucky把行囊捡起来，拍拍上面沾染的尘埃，轻声问。

他把行囊再次放回床边，望着报纸和厚窗帘包裹起来狭小而又黑暗的房间，像是对行囊也像喃喃自语：“你不用担心我，我现在很好。”

在我来之前别做傻事啊。他耳畔回响起自己对Steve的叮嘱。有点缥缈虚幻，包裹着记忆的尘埃和拥抱的温暖。

他抱着自己的膝盖，坐在床上，金属手臂随着他的呼吸轻轻开合。

就像你说的。Bucky想。傻气都被我带走啦。

 

“你要出远门吗？”和他一起负责仓库的年轻的小伙子打招呼，“你的背包真不错。”

“行囊。”Bucky认真地纠正，“这是行囊。”

“行囊和背包有什么区别？”小伙子非常疑惑，他把货物卸下来，在仓库清单上做着记录，“我是说，除了发音方面？”

“如果你有了家，你就不需要行囊了。”Bucky想了想，说。

这个人真固执地奇怪。小伙子无奈地耸肩。

 

他后来把行囊放进了地板下的空隙。严实的用地板保护着。

他把小本子放在置物架上，上面压了两块威化。他喜欢吃这个，巧克力甜腻的口感让他会觉得好过一点。

Bucky有时候会在各个地方看到Steve。他穿着美国队长的制服，拿着那个盾牌，穿梭在各个危险的情景中。

记者大肆报道着Steve扔盾的动作时多么流畅，他作为美国队长是多么的受人敬仰。

有什么了不起的。Bucky撇撇嘴，那个花里胡哨的盾牌，自己都接住过好几次了。 

虽然这样说，Bucky还是买了份报纸，把上面的美国队长裁剪下来，再次贴到本子上。

瞧，伙计。Bucky看着拿着盾牌凛然正气的Steve，想，你有个酷炫的盾牌。

每写完一本，Bucky就把它放进行囊里。

布加勒斯特有很多卖水果的小摊，Bucky有时会买一些。他还喜欢吃晨间温热土耳其式烘饼夹肉。价格很便宜。

他能想起Steve的妈妈Sarah做的水果馅饼，他也能想起Steve。

 

那个蓝眼睛金发的模样占据了他的记忆。不是美国队长，只是那个Steve Rogers。

他的行囊，他的本子，他的Steve Rogers。

今天他买了六个黑布林。他今天休半天的假。早上干了个装修房屋的活儿，那户人家房顶破了个洞，但房主年纪太大了爬不到房顶上去。他帮那对老夫妻修好了房顶，重新抹上厚实的水泥。

“你真是个好人。”老太太握着Bucky戴着手套的手掌，感激地说，“上帝会保佑你的。”

Bucky想说些什么，但又什么都没说。他笑了一下，将手从老太太手中抽出来，离开了。

下午他还要去上班。然后去买份报纸。听说最近美国队长又干了件大事。

他昨天做了草莓派，他尝了一块，有点偏甜了。他吃掉了三分之二，留下了三分之一放进冰箱里。他总是习惯把好吃的东西留下一部分放进冰箱里。

就像曾经Steve经常和他分东西吃一样。

等做了一份新的，就把旧的那份替换掉。

Bucky拎着黑布林回到家，今晚或许可以做瓶果酱。冰箱里还有剩下的吐司面包。

他买了报纸，边读边上楼。他打开了重重的门锁，放下门链。

餐桌边有个隐约的人影。

Bucky一凛，将袋子换到右手，金属手掌虚握住。久违的惊恐和敏感缠绕着他。

“你是谁？”Bucky把黑布林放在门口的置物架上，他悄悄地把本子从威化下抽出来，威化饼干落在置物架上的包装碰撞声让他顿住，紧盯着那个背影。

“Bucky。”那个人转过身，他穿着制服，手里拿着盾牌，但和报纸上威风凛凛的美国队长完全不同，他眼神温柔，语调温温和和的，将盾牌放到一旁，叫他的名字时仿佛携带着蜜糖，“我找到你了。”

Bucky后退了一步。他听到紧随而来的被包围的脚步声。

“你把我从河里救上来。”Steve显然也很紧张，他匆匆忙忙地问，“为什么？”

“……我不知道。”Bucky叹了口气。他戴着帽子，突然觉得有点窒闷。在布加勒斯特的雨季里都没这么闷热过，眼睛里都快流出汗来。

Steve像是沉下了心，他语气放缓，如同在天空母舰上对他说出“Cause I'm with you till the end of the line”一样，没有任何攻击性，只有如流水般的时光和岁月。他说：“你知道。”

他的房屋已经被包围住了，一个炸弹从窗口扔进，Bucky顺势将他踢开，Steve拿起盾牌盖了上去，将爆炸闷在了振金盾牌里。

七十多年我一直都不知道。Bucky在一拳打碎地板捞出那个行囊时，Steve被他扯拽倒在地上，他没躲闪Bucky看起来方向是冲着他的拳头，只是在Bucky视线看向他时眨了下眼睛。Bucky看着Steve的蓝眼睛，想，可自从再次遇见了你，我就什么都知道了。

Bucky背着行囊逃出去，跳下窗台，耳边是呼呼的风声。

我都来不及告诉你冰箱里还有草莓派。他有点遗憾。

他们每次相遇都太过匆忙，总是伴随着枪声和爆炸声。

可能是过去他们的生活太平稳了，所以命运才让他们现在全部偿还。

 

当一切归于止寂，Bucky坐在了瓦坎达的实验室里，他的左臂已经不见了，断截面被细致地包扎起来。

是Steve亲手给他包扎的，Bucky一开始强烈反对，他不想让Steve看到那丑陋的疤痕。

“让我来，好吗？”Steve抱着他，非常紧，恨不得把Bucky揉进自己的身体里，让Bucky和自己的人生重合，这样他们就不会承担一次又一次的分离。

听到Steve带着恳求的语气，Bucky妥协了，他总是对Steve妥协。这是个毛病，他必须要改。因为他认为就是自己的妥协才让Steve干尽了这么多傻事，弄得伤痕累累。

Steve在包扎时感觉要哭了，Bucky也想不明白为什么Steve现在这么爱哭。他每次看着Bucky的目光都好像带着登博维察河上被太阳炙烤后升腾的水汽。

湿润的水滴落在他的肩膀上，他有点疑惑。

“抱歉。”Steve试图勾起微笑，把被泪水打湿的绷带更换了一条，Bucky能看到Steve垂睫的样子，长长的睫毛上还挂着水滴。

在最后的包扎步骤完成后，Bucky用完好的手扯过了Steve的衣角，抬起眼看向Steve。Steve顿了一下，唇贴了上去。

一个崭新的吻。Bucky想，他终于想起了Steve吻起来是什么感觉了。

他们两个伤都没好，伤口摩擦着有点火辣的疼。

“冰箱里还有草莓派。”Bucky离开那个吻，舔舔唇，说。

“那一定很好吃。”Steve笑了，他揉了揉Bucky略长的头发，柔软的发丝的就像他驻足在Bucky心底。

“可我以后做不了了。”Bucky有点遗憾的看向已经空荡荡的左手臂。

“我可以做给你吃。”Steve握着Bucky的右手，烙下一个吻，“无论是草莓派、蓝莓派，还是果塔，只要你想吃，我都会给你，但可能不会比你做的好吃。等你手臂修复了，我们可以一起做。”

Bucky感受到自己的右手在Steve手里的感觉，温暖充满了他四肢百骸。

“你做派的时候，我该干什么呢？”Bucky想了想，问。

“你看着我就好了。”Steve说，“你还记得吗？那个你要照看的布鲁克林的小个子。”

“你已经是大个子啦。”Bucky笑起来，他现在很轻松，很愉悦，就像依旧是那个消失在雪山悬崖的James Buchanan Barnes。

Steve从一旁拿出Bucky的行囊，上面的束带都解开了，他递给Bucky，说：“你的行囊真不错。”

“不是行囊。”Bucky接过来放到一旁，他略微起身勾住Steve的脖颈，让Steve俯身与他拥抱。他听到心跳声渐渐趋于一致，Steve的呼吸在他耳边就像拖他进入漩涡的洪流，他闭了闭眼睛，右臂搂的更紧了些。

Bucky说：“不是行囊。是背包。”

我终于找到了家。

 

-FIN


	6. 老情人

Steve Rogers是个正直的人，他从不将自己的私人感情代入到严肃的工作中去。

好吧，事实上有三次，只有三次。第一次还是上世纪的时候了，他冒着雨去那个秘密工厂里救出了Bucky；第二次他眼睁睁地看着Bucky从疾驰的火车上掉落悬崖，他扒着栏杆哭了，蓝色的制服都被泪水染成了深色；第三次他在这个世纪看到了Bucky，他突然听不到周围的枪声和爆炸声了，他在Bucky面前不知所措，怔怔地看着他，好像一眨眼Bucky就会不见了似的。

然而这都不能否认Steve是个正直的人，他不仅不将私人感情代入工作（别再提都是因为同一个人的那三次了），还从不在工作中干私人的事情，比如说，他从不在工作中谈恋爱，还有接吻。

在工作中怎么能接吻呢？

但是……好吧Steve承认，这也发生过三次。第一次发生在上世纪，他和Bucky谈了个恋爱，他们经常接吻，在战壕中，在获胜后，在帐篷里；第二次发生在半年前，他看到了Bucky，然后Bucky冲过来给了他一个吻，就在Steve恍神的一刹那，Bucky手里的小刀捅进了Steve的小腹，但Steve不怪Bucky，他怎么能怪他呢，他当时还忍着剧痛想挽留一下Bucky；第三次就发生在现在。

Steve执行一个夜间任务，和Natasha还有Sam一起。经上次一役后，Sam也成了编制内一员。

“Sam。”Steve紧贴着水泥墙，大体扫了一眼废旧工厂内的情况，敲了敲无线耳机，“看一下钢筋堆的黑影是什么东西？”

“有热值。”Sam用红外线护目镜扫描了一下Steve所说的位置，“模拟成像，是单手臂……”

“你的老情人。”Natasha打断了Sam的话，轻轻吹了个调侃的口哨。

Bucky，他在这里。

Steve第一反应并没觉得Winter Soldier在这儿有多么危险，他脸上有点发热，清了清嗓子，想起了上次Bucky突然冲过来亲吻他，然后被自己下意识地微微的推拒动作惹怒了，就像一只炸了毛的野猫，恼羞成怒地把小刀的刀刃埋进了Steve小腹里。他不仅记得Bucky略微干燥的唇与自己的紧贴时的感觉，也记得刀伤有多疼。

可这已经半年了，期间Hydra已经解体，Steve和Sam在全世界寻找突然踪迹全无的Bucky。

Bucky却出现在这里，这个废旧的工厂。任务简要上说里面暗藏了个秘密军火基地，看守它们的是雇佣兵和职业杀手。而他们的任务与军火没什么关系，只需要拿到在地下仓库冷藏的试验药剂和数据资料就够了。

你为什么而来？Steve尝试着移动了一下，慢慢走出水泥墙的阴影，没了视野的束缚他更清楚地看到Bucky的身影。

他定定心，又往前走了几步，转身闪进工厂的大门后面。

Bucky没动。他的眼神一直是追随着Steve的，但他一步都没动。他就像来散步一样，只是恰巧遇到了Steve他们执行任务，他围观但不参与。

“就位。”Steve看了一眼Bucky的位置，然后垂睫轻声说，“行动。”

潜行服比其他制服更适合夜间任务，没了红白相间的浮夸条纹让Steve更容易隐于阴影中。

Steve探头进去看了看，确定了看守人员的移动路线，闪进工厂里，用盾解决了那几个人。

房顶上有轻快地脚步声，Natasha开始行动了。她打开通风口，钻了进去。而Sam则防守着空中。

这次任务并不困难，Natasha和Steve配合得很好，她去拷贝数据资料，Steve则拿走了药剂。药剂摆放是有压感控制的，在红色警报响起来之前，Steve立刻将盾甩了出去，直接关闭了地下仓库的总电闸。Natasha在数据复制进行到100%时，将U盘拔出来，给了他一个赞许的眼神。

Steve身上沾了点血，来自那些倒霉的雇佣兵。他已经尽最大的努力解决掉尽可能少的守卫。他翻窗跳出去的时候，手间湿黏，直到闻见血腥味，看到手套上血液干涸后的褐色斑驳后，Steve才想起来那个窗台上有血。

Steve皱皱眉，他不喜欢身上带血，洗起来总是很麻烦。他还不喜欢用洗衣机，也不好意思让后勤部门处理。

当三个人成功从脱离任务范围到达安全地点时，Sam拍拍Steve的肩：“我在外面的时候，看到那个男人一直站在那儿，后来可能站累了，就坐下了。然后还唱了会儿歌。”

“哪个男人？”Steve将盾背在身后，问。

“你的老情人。”Natasha再次抢过Sam的话，翻了个白眼。

“Bucky？”Steve突然停下了，他回头望了望那个仓库，还有耸立在仓库门口荒地上的一堆钢筋，“他唱了什么？”

“我不知道。”Sam耸耸肩，“我又不是来参加他的歌友会的，没听清楚，或许是《喀秋莎》也说不准。”

就在Steve点头那一瞬间，钢筋堆上的Bucky忽然拿出一把枪，对Steve那儿开了几枪，还好带了消音器，否则这几声枪声绝对会给他们引来大麻烦。Natasha和Sam迅速闪躲开，Steve却依旧站在那儿，脚边落了还发烫的枪壳。

Bucky跳了下来，落地一个翻滚，然后一个助跑，就到了Steve面前，他和Steve对望一阵，突然伸出金属臂，揪住了Steve的领子，

“嘿！”Sam以为Bucky要对Steve做什么，连忙上去想阻拦Bucky。

“走开。”Bucky单手举起枪指着Sam，眼睛却直直的看向Steve。

“Bucky？”Steve有些迟疑，在看到Bucky的眼神有轻微波动后，将手放在Bucky的金属臂上，轻轻安抚着，感受着手下金属臂鳞片呼吸般的开合，“Bucky，冷静些。”

“我很冷静。”Bucky说，他揪住Steve领子的手因为对方的安抚而有些许放松，然后他皱皱眉，将Steve甩了出去。

Steve没有任何防备，就那么直直地撞在了砖墙上，身后的盾和墙体碰撞发出沉重的闷响，他闷哼一声，看着Bucky冲他走来的身影。

“Bucky我想我们需要谈……”Steve话还没说完，Bucky就打断了他，不是用语言，是用嘴唇。

Steve怔怔地看着Bucky贴上来，然后露出疑惑的神情，退后一点，舔舔唇，再次吻上。 

说是吻，其实就是没目的地蹭。Bucky和Steve双唇相贴，Steve惊讶地都没有闭上眼睛，他和Bucky相望，这么近的距离，连眼睛深处清澈的湖水都看的一清二楚。

此时的他与上世纪在战壕里能撩的Steve恨不得就地来一发的Bucky不太一样了，Steve是指，吻技。

Winter Soldier蹭着他的唇，用舌尖试探性地舔了舔，眼睛里尽是困惑。

Steve想拥抱他，但他手套上还有血。

“……我们还用去帮忙吗？”Sam在和Natasha围观许久后，把玩着手里的护目镜，问。

“帮什么忙？”Natasha不耐烦地跺跺脚，“给他们开个房？”

Steve的四倍听力好像此刻都不管用了，去他妈的血清，去他妈的世界。他现在只能听到Bucky的呼吸声。

他把手套摘掉，扔在地上，然后紧紧地抱住Bucky，掌心箍着Bucky的腰，他引导着Bucky接吻，舌尖相触。Bucky一定吃了薄荷糖，他一直喜欢吃这个。唇齿间都是薄荷的清香。

他们深吻着，彼此沉默，千言万语在此刻都不及一个吻来的自然。Steve的手摩挲着Bucky略长的头发，浅褐色的发丝穿过他的指缝。Bucky闭上眼睛，眼尾细纹放松的舒展。Steve抱得很紧，他几乎全身都贴在了Steve身上。

Bucky轻咬了一下Steve的舌尖，犹豫了一下，双手慢慢回抱住Steve。力道很轻，带着一丝不确定。手里没有拿刀。

Steve可以确定，Bucky身上除了那把枪，什么都没带。而那把枪估计也就装了刚刚那几发子弹。

“你很累。”在这个吻恋恋不舍地结束时，Bucky的舌尖舔了舔唇角，双唇带着晶亮的水泽。

“我很抱歉。”Steve望着Bucky，刚刚执行任务时所有的果决和严谨在Bucky面前都化成了温柔的海水。

他们沉默了一会儿，Steve想伸手去拉住Bucky，问他最近过得怎么样，让他跟自己回家，或者自己跟他回家。

还是直接问后面的吧，最近好不好这种话可以在路上说。

Steve启唇还没说话，就被Bucky轻轻甩开了。Bucky对Steve总是带着不确定和缱绻感，他并不想杀死Steve。或许有那么几个瞬间想过，但只有几个瞬间。

那是Winter Soldier第一次知道私人感情是什么东西。他也是第一次知道私人感情会影响自己的任务，影响自己的大脑，最后影响自己的判断。

“我会去找你的。”Bucky说，然后顿了顿，补充，“或许。”

“你想起来了是吗？”Steve焦急地说，“你都想起来了。”

“我不知道，Steve，我不知道。”Bucky摇摇头，在说出Steve名字时他有点怔然，像是不明白自己为什么会那么流利的说出Steve的名字，而他本身知道答案，他坦诚地说，“这感觉很怪。”

“为什么吻我？”Steve平静下来，他问。

“只是想吻你。没别的。”Bucky说，“我记得以前我也吻过你，有什么好奇怪的？但我不知道具体应该怎么办，我现在一团糟，一切好像完全不一样了，你明白吗？”

这是Bucky对Steve说过的最长的一句话。Steve还没想好怎么回答，Bucky好像完全不需要他的回答一样，在地上扔了个烟雾弹，几秒后烟雾弹发出沉闷地响声。Bucky不见了。

“我去追？”Sam和Natasha跑过来，看着依旧站在那里的Steve，问。

“不用。”Steve弯腰从地上捡起手套，有点怅然若失，“他说会来找我。”

“你相信他？”Sam不可置信地说，“他扯了我的翅膀，还捅伤了你。”

“别幼稚，小男孩。”Natasha说。

“他扯了我的翅膀！”Sam崩溃地重复，在收获Natasha另一枚白眼后，补充，“你忘了吗？他打伤了你的肩膀，你之前新买的露肩礼服不能穿了。”

“……”Natasha突然理解了Sam为什么对扯翅膀这事情那么执着，她扭头看向Steve，“你相信他？”

于是正直又严谨，认真又负责，从不把私人感情代入工作也从不在工作中撩与被撩并且谈恋爱的Steve Rogers队长，看着远方停靠着的直升机，坚定地说：“我信。”

Natasha闭上眼睛，一脸沉痛，像是在责备自己刚刚问了个什么蠢问题。

而Sam选择重新戴上护目镜。

回到复仇者大厦的时候，Clint出来迎接他们，他看了看戴着护目镜全副武装的Sam，奇怪地问：“都结束任务了，为什么还戴护目镜？”

“因为我帅。”Sam沉默许久，望着远去的、并且像陷入爱河一样散发着恋爱的酸臭味的Steve，说。

Bucky最近一直非常困扰。他想起来了，没错，他记起了曾经的事情，那些记忆像汹涌的浪花一样刺激着他的大脑。他头痛，经常睡不着觉，他记起了愉快的事情，记起了自己在Hydra操控下干过的丑恶的勾当，两相冲撞，让他难以承受。而他所有愉快的记忆，都是关于Steve Rogers的。

Steve Rogers。这个名字他很熟，他执行过的几个任务里都有这个名字。当他第一眼看到Steve的时候，他也说不出是什么感觉，心里的酸胀感慢慢上升，在脑子里炸成一朵蘑菇云，深入四肢百骸和汩汩血液中，弄得他鼻头都发酸。

他想吻他。在看到的第一眼开始。他不仅头疼，还想吻他。

第一次他克制住了，他忙于在这个奇怪的感觉和任务之间做抉择。第二次他没忍住。因为他头太疼了，所有的记忆在看到Steve的一瞬间都冲他袭击过来。他受不了，于是就冲过去吻他。

还不错。这个家伙。

Bucky舔舔唇，Steve吻起来很舒服。而且他头不疼了，心里的酸胀感也消失了，取而代之的是平静温和，还有……安全和幸福？后面这两个词Bucky太不熟了。他只能承认吻到Steve时有点愉悦，只是有点。

他当时什么都不能确定，拿着那把沾了Steve血的小刀怔怔地看着。

他不能告诉Hydra他头痛的事情，Hydra会让他的脑袋更痛，他不想用那个洗脑机。

但看起来Steve是治头痛的。效果卓群。

这一直持续到Hydra解体，Bucky到了曾经的基地，将Hydra余部荡平，然后拿走了一些崭新的装备以备不时之需。隐蔽起来的Bucky能回忆的时间更长，接受回忆冲击的时间也长，他才慢慢地领悟到那个酸胀却又心安的感觉，是爱情。

他爱Steve。天啊。

Bucky收起自己的小本子，上面贴满了从报纸上、杂志上剪裁下来的Steve的照片。

这糟透了，比他现在过的操蛋的隐蔽生活、比在超市里永远买不上低折扣的牛奶还有薯片还糟。

这直接导致了他站在了钢筋堆上面。探听这个任务并没费多少力气，而且这个废旧工厂里的药剂的制作，Hydra也曾参与过，Bucky还被派去在押送途中防守。

他看到Steve了，他们对望了一眼，Bucky没动，Steve也没动。

等他出完任务再说吧。Bucky心想。

于是他就在钢筋堆上等着，越等越无聊，在看着头顶上的带着翅膀的人飞了七圈之后，他坐下来唱歌。

他会唱俄语版的《喀秋莎》，在他头顶上飞的鸟人还嫌他唱的难听。

真烦。

Bucky有点生气，甚至想把他的翅膀再扯下来。

然后Steve就出现了，穿着墨蓝潜行服，胸口银色的星星上有点干涸的血迹。Bucky看了看自己金属臂上的红色星星，又看了看Steve的银色星星，那红色的血迹染了一半，就像自己的和他的融合拼接了一样。他舔舔唇，心跳有点加快，Steve迈出的每一步都像带着强烈的荷尔蒙气息。Bucky觉得多巴胺严重超标，奇怪的愉悦感和甜蜜感让Bucky的手离开枪托，慢慢地，对Steve的方向，比了个心。

Steve没看到。但那个鸟人看到了。那个鸟人翻了个大白眼。

Bucky更生气了，他端起枪冲Steve周围按下扳机。他没有瞄准那三个人，子弹打在了他们周围的地上。

然后，Bucky就吻了Steve。这次让他比较愉悦的是，Steve回应了，他深吻Bucky，用温柔却又有力量的怀抱安抚着他。

混乱的记忆让他的脑袋隐隐作痛，他想和Steve说更多的，比如说，我能和你回去吗或者你能跟我回去吗？回哪儿暂时还不知道，我的安全屋生活条件太差了，或许我们可以去喝一杯，我们都喝不醉，真巧啊。

可他还是准备离开，并且许下一个鬼知道什么时候会兑现的承诺。

Bucky把烟雾弹放在地上。真的是放在了地上，温柔的，认真的，把一个等会儿就会喷出浓厚烟雾的小弹药摆在了地上。他想让Steve知道自己已经不是那个随手丢炸弹的Winter Soldier了，他有了Bucky Barnes的灵魂，虽然还不完整。

回到安全屋的Bucky细致的用小布子擦手里的枪，枪管锃光瓦亮。Bucky将枪放下，拿起了旁边的小本子，翻了翻里面贴着的照片。

并没有潜行服的Steve。

但Steve穿潜行服，真好看。Bucky想着，从小桌子下面拿出墨蓝色的笔，把Steve制服的红白条纹涂上颜色。

自从与Bucky一吻后，Steve每天魂不守舍。

“他是不是出什么问题了？”Clint在擦拭他的箭筒时问Natasha，“我是指，脑子？”

“应该带他去Bruce那儿做一个身体检查。”Natasha耸耸肩，看着Steve今天第三次接咖啡时走神，热咖啡溢出来才匆忙地关上出水口，“我怀疑Barnes跟他接吻的时候，给他吃了什么药片。”

“这杯咖啡。”Steve将杯子放在桌子上，拿纸巾擦了擦手，“你们知道让我想起了什么吗？”

“什么？”Natasha说，“你和Barnes躲藏过的冷藏车？Rogers女士做的派？Barnes圣诞写给你的贺卡？听着，Steve，不如把这些记录下来，出个回忆录，一定会大卖的。”

“Bucky和我有一次想尝试咖啡，在经济大萧条之前，咖啡很贵。”Steve好像陷入了对往事的回忆，“然后Bucky和我帮邻居除草修剪枝条，还包括刷墙修房顶。Bucky拿他第一个月的工资换来了一包咖啡粉，还告诉我说其实一人一包，他的那包已经喝完了。那时候咖啡真苦。”

“老年人都那么喜欢回忆吗？”Clint推了推Natasha，轻声问。

“他还喜欢写情书。致我亲爱的Bucky Barnes，来自真挚的Steve Rogers。”Natasha说。

这一天夜晚的复仇者大厦不同寻常，楼下接待处一片混乱。

“怎么了？”Tony接通内线电话，问楼下的工作人员。

“Winter Soldier……”那个人吓得快哭了，声音都在颤抖，“Winter Soldier来了！！！上帝啊！”

“嘿，听我说。”Tony边接电话边调出楼下的监控摄像头，Winter Soldier确实站在前台，但监控的角度只能看到他的背影，“冷静下来，不要怕，他带武器了吗？”

“没有……应该没有，Mr.Stark，他手里没拿任何东西。”工作人员声音颤抖着。

“那你害怕的什么？”Tony不耐烦地说，心里想复仇者大厦的工作人员心理素质怎们这么低。

“我没在害怕，Mr.Stark。”工作人员像是在捂着嘴压抑着什么，“他真人比通缉令上的照片帅多了我能不能跟他合个影？”

“不被爆头就可以。”Tony翻了个白眼，切断了内部连线，拨通了Steve的电话。

“Rogers队长出任务去了，Sir。”Jarvis的声音响起来，“预计一个小时四十七分钟后回来。”

“Shit。”Tony按掉了电话。

此时的Winter Soldier，或者，Bucky，有点尴尬。他本来想去神盾局的，到了地方发现神盾局已经不在了，不得不打听了半天，找到了Steve现在的工作地点——复仇者大厦。

他想穿的正式一点，起码那些破旧的外套和T恤是不能穿过去的。于是Bucky在箱子里翻翻找找，找出了从Hydra基地带走的崭新装备和制服。

于是出现在复仇者大厦一楼大厅的Bucky，穿着Winter Soldier的衣服，戴着护目镜，戴着面罩，除了身上只有个便携式小口径手枪，他几乎就像来执行任务的杀手。

他以为会被逮捕起来，万万没想到迎来的却是工作人员们的小声惊呼和拍照录像。

“呃……”Bucky用戴着黑色皮质手套的手敲了敲桌子，面罩下的声音有些闷闷的，“我想……我是来找人的。”

“找谁？”工作人员问。

“Cap……”刚说出这个词的时候Bucky有点迟疑，他换了个说法，“Steve Rogers。”

“四楼左数第二间。”工作人员简单明了地说。

“……谢谢。”Bucky点点头礼貌地道谢，绕过前台去搭乘电梯。在电梯到达四楼时，电梯门打开，外面却是Tony还有Sam。

“我没有恶意。”Bucky说。

“我们知道。”Tony和Sam对视一眼，“Cap出任务了，马上就回来，我们可以带你去他的房间等他。”

Bucky走在前面，Tony和Sam跟在后面。走了几步，Sam忍不住问：“穿那么厚，你热吗？”

“你话真多。”Bucky头都没回。

妈的。

Tony紧紧拉住了要去踹Bucky的Sam。

Bucky坐在Steve的房间里，房间陈设很简单，有一些现在看来已经过时了的玩意儿，一堆历史书籍，还有整整齐齐堆放在一边的画册，上面夹着炭笔。

Bucky站起身，将窗帘拉上，然后摘下自己的护目镜和面罩，打开台灯，在暖黄色的光线下，抽出几本画册。

他记得Steve喜欢画画，他画的很不错。Bucky翻开第一页，上面有一个表格，标题写着“BUCKY BARNES”，下面的是日期和地点，后面简短的记录，比如说“没找到，情报有误”，“没找到，但找到了安全屋”，“找到了线索”。

Steve一直在找他。Bucky看着那一个个地点，抚摸上去仿佛能感受到Steve写下时内心的失落。

第二页，是Bucky。

第三页，依旧是Bucky。

一直到最后一页，每张纸上都画了Bucky，有上世纪穿着军装笑的灿烂的Bucky，也有小时候裹在毛毯里讲鬼故事的Bucky，还有这个世纪，穿着Hydra制服的Bucky。最后一张，是裸体的，什么也没穿的Bucky。

 

Steve回来的时候，大厅里只有Sam和Tony。

“怎么样？”Sam问。

“一切顺利。”Steve将头盔摘下来，拨了拨头发。

“情人节快乐。”Tony眨眨眼，“记得收礼物，赠品放到抽屉里了。”

“今天是情人节？”Steve奇怪地问。

“很快就是了。美国队长的情人节。”Tony挑眉，哼着歌走回了自己的房间。

Steve疑惑了一路，当他推开自己的房间，却看到了坐在里面的身影后，他一瞬间什么都明白了。

“你在看什么？”Steve轻轻关上房门，走进来，到Bucky背后，迟疑了一下将手按在Bucky的肩膀上，温柔的指腹磨蹭着Bucky的脖颈，这是安抚，而非施压。

摆在Bucky面前的画册上覆上了阴影，他眨了眨眼睛，问：“你为什么要画我的裸体？”

“……什么？”Steve万万没想到Bucky见了他第一句是问这个，他愣了一下，不知道该怎么回答。

“你穿的是潜行服吗？”Bucky又抛出一个问题，他回头，皮质手套摸了摸Steve潜行服胸口的星星，然后看自己的手臂，“瞧，你的星星是银色的，像没上色一样。而我的是红色的。”

Steve依旧什么也没说，他按在Bucky肩上的手抬了抬，碰上Bucky的脸。Bucky的下巴上有胡渣，眼神是裹着暖黄色的蜜糖。Steve笑了，唇角勾起了温柔的弧度。

“我想起来了。”Bucky说，“虽然这有点让我头疼，不，是很头疼。但我就是想来见你。你瞧我刚刚都胡言乱语了些什么。你让我那么头疼，我却还来找你，为什么呢？”

“因为我没上色的星星，一直在等你来填满。”Steve眼睛里闪烁着的尽是柔情，他俯下身温柔的亲吻Bucky，抵着他的唇，问，“你想起我的时候，就只有头疼吗？”

“还有爱情。”Bucky也有点困惑，“你是我的一个老情人，就像我曾经交过的几个女朋友一样。但这又不一样，现在的我对她们除了回忆什么都没有了，而你……我却还是很喜欢你。”

“爱情是什么感觉？”Steve吻上Bucky细长的睫毛，温暖填满Bucky眼角的细纹，“是头疼吗？”

“你应该比我了解。”Bucky觉得湿热的吻落在眼睫上有点痒，他躲了躲，金属手臂轻抓住Steve的手腕，金属鳞片放松的开合，就像温情绵长的呼吸，“我有点模糊……应该就是我看到这些画的感觉，你吻我的感觉……或者只是在我看着你时。”

Steve突然觉得鼻尖有点酸，他的湖面像是起了雾。他抚过Bucky略长的头发，就像轻轻碰触一阵风。

“我应该有很多话和你说。”Bucky皱着眉想了想，“但我觉得应该有别的更要紧的事需要做。”

“你是指？”Steve循着Bucky的视线看向卧室中央的床。

“没错。”Bucky严肃地点点头，“给我一点时间让我戴上护目镜和面罩可以吗？我想你会很乐意帮我把它们再次脱下来。”

Steve刚出了任务回来，身上还穿着潜行服，他在摘头盔时弄乱了头发，金色的短发乱翘着，而头盔呢？谁知道呢或许在他们互相推搡到墙边时就扔到了地上吧。

Bucky被Steve压在身下，后背紧贴着墙，面罩下的声音有点闷闷的可爱，他有点遗憾的叹了口气，说：“本来想把眼眶涂黑，然而我没有黑色彩笔了。”

“彩笔不好清洗，Buck。”Steve哭笑不得地摸了摸Bucky的头发，“之前Hydra给你用的什么？”

“眼影吧……也许。我也不了解。”Bucky戴着护目镜，视线里的Steve仿佛隐于黑暗中，他掐了一把Steve的脸确定他还是真实的，“味道太大了，就像用香水洗了眼睛，每次我都忍不住想揉，结果眼影散开后将我的眼睛都遮住了。”

Steve想起Bucky之前就像浣熊眼睛一样的黑眼圈，笑了起来。他一只手搂住Bucky的腰，另一只手与他十指相扣，Steve紧紧地抱着Bucky，脑袋蹭在Bucky肩上，侧脸几乎埋在了Bucky及肩的发丝里。

Steve很久没那么笑过了，温暖的气息洒在Bucky颈畔。

Bucky有点沮丧般的捏了捏Steve的手心，嘴角却随着Steve的轻笑声勾起来。

Steve咬着Bucky的耳朵，舌尖扫过Bucky软软的耳垂，然后用牙齿轻咬开面罩的系带，将Bucky的黑色面罩摘下来扔在地上。Bucky的脸上被面罩边挤压出红痕，Steve亲吻着细细的红痕，然后吻了下他的鼻尖。

“我记得……你的床技没那么好。”Bucky的护目镜被Steve摘下来，额发散落，被Steve拨到耳后。

“我经常梦见你。”Steve再次吻到他的唇上，Bucky有点生涩的回应，拉扯着Steve的下唇。

Steve解着Bucky穿的制服，他的制服简直太繁杂了，Steve先解开了Bucky的护颈，吻上他的脖颈。Bucky有点紧张，脖颈被碰触的感觉总是不太好，尤其是对一个战士而言。他克制着自己不去推开Steve，金属手臂微微震动。

Steve看出Bucky的焦虑，他吻上Bucky紧张地上下滚动的喉结，Bucky仰着头，身上层层防护被Steve解开剥落。束带被全部解开，Steve将手伸进制服里，抚摸着Bucky的腰线。

Bucky的腰最敏感，在Steve轻柔的抚摸下他嗓子深处冒出一两声哼叫。Steve的吻经过锁骨，在胸膛上细密的亲吻，然后含住了Bucky的乳尖。Bucky全身都绷紧了，舌头舔过自己的唇，然后咬牙阻止因快感而发出的呻吟声。Steve的舌尖在Bucky的乳头上舔舐，乳尖挺立时就像天鹅绒一般的触感。

“你总是……这样。”Bucky轻喘着，手放在Steve乱糟糟的金色短发上，“分明在跟我做爱，感觉仍是正直的美国队长。你说所有人的美国队长。”

“我只是你的Steve Rogers。”Steve睁开眼睛，清澈的蓝与Bucky的目光相对，Bucky的眼睫垂下，密长的睫毛就像小扇子一样。他另一只手摸索着解Bucky的腰带。

Bucky已经硬了，他的硬挺在紧实的裤子里包裹的难受。Steve半跪下来，手安抚地摸了摸那鼓鼓囊囊的硬物。Bucky的腿颤了一下，手扶住后面的窗台。

Steve解开腰带，多亏他俩的制服都需要这么多的系带，Steve对此简直得心应手。他站起来，托起Bucky的腿，将他抱起来，Bucky吓了一跳，手臂紧紧地环住Steve的脖子。

Steve把他放到窗台上，他摘掉Bucky的护膝，脱下裤子。裤子落到地上时有什么掉了出来，Steve捡起来，是银白色的小口径手枪。

“没子弹。”Bucky接过手枪，拿在手里，按下扳机后，只是空破音。

Steve让Bucky把腿缠到自己腰上，裤子没有完全脱下来，Bucky的黑色长靴磕着Steve的后腰，上面的皮系带紧紧地勾着Steve的潜行服。

Bucky感到自己不断渗出前液的阴茎突然被Steve含住，上下舔弄。他惊喘一声，手紧紧地抓着窗台，金属手臂都快要掰断那个石制窗台的角。

“别咬唇，Buck。”Steve的唇离开Bucky的硬挺，对隐忍着的Bucky说。

“那咬……什么？”Bucky刚松口就溢出一声呻吟，他的耳朵根都红了，“这个吗？”

Steve抬眼看过去，Bucky把刚刚那个没有子弹的枪管含在了口中，从Steve的角度能看到Bucky细腻的口腔包裹着枪管，舌尖在舔舐着，有点情色，但又很性感。

Steve想起Tony说的“赠品”，他打开抽屉，从里面发现了安全套和润滑剂。

虽然看到的一瞬间Steve还是有些不好意思，但他还是很感谢Tony的好意。他挤出润滑剂到手指上，按摩着Bucky的后穴入口的褶皱，舌头将Bucky的阴茎头部卷入口腔，舌尖戳刺着上面的小孔，另一只手揉捏着Bucky的囊袋。

Bucky咬着枪管闷哼一声，身上发烫，脸上泛起了情欲的潮红。他扭了扭腰，催促Steve将手指放进去。

微凉的润滑剂被Bucky的火热融化，Steve放进了一根手指。Bucky内部太紧致了，柔软的内壁吸附着他的手指。Steve尽可能地把Bucky的阴茎吞下，喉间对异物反射性的收缩让Bucky的唇半张，被舌头舔舐过的枪从口中滑落，掉在地上。

后穴因此也慢慢放松，Steve伸入了第二根手指，接着第三根，他在Bucky湿热的体内打旋扩张，在摩擦过一个地方时Bucky忽然抖了一下，大口喘息，眉头紧皱着，发出在Steve耳中无比甜腻的声音。

Steve将手指拿出来，后穴被扩张开了，在手指快要抽出体内时还仿佛挽留般的夹紧，微红的入口一开一合。

Steve想把潜行服脱掉，但被Bucky拦住了。Bucky的眼睛里布满了迷蒙水雾，他湿漉漉地看着Steve，说：“别脱，我喜欢你这身衣服。”

然后用膝弯勾住Steve的腰，把Steve往自己面前带了一下，拉开了Steve紧身潜行服的裤链，将内裤拨到一边，让他的阴茎得以冲出潜行服的束缚。

润滑剂在刚刚Steve抽出手指时被带出一些，顺着Bucky光滑白皙的大腿流下，落到Bucky层层叠叠的Hydra制服上，透明的液体在黑色制服上反射着光亮。

Bucky不让Steve戴保险套。

“我不会怀孕。”Bucky说，“我也相信我们都是健康的。你不想射进来吗？”

Steve第一次感谢他的果断，他接着就把保险套扔到了一旁。

“会疼，Bucky。”Steve轻吻着Bucky的铁臂疤痕处，“可能会难受。”

“我说不会就不会。”Bucky看着他，指尖触及Steve潜行服上的折痕沟壑，然后描摹着那个银色星星的形状，“你比疼还重要。”

Bucky的头发在他紧紧贴着窗帘时被弄乱了，散漫的样子。

Steve用顶端磨蹭着那个入口，手捧住Bucky一边的脸，凑上去亲吻，发出叹息般的轻笑，说：“可是你比我还重要。”

“我们一会儿再争论谁比谁重要这个问题行吗？”Bucky的唇被Steve堵住，含含糊糊地说，“快进来。”

Steve让Bucky靠在自己肩上，制服有粗砺的质感摩挲着Bucky的下颌。Steve说：“一定不要忍着。说出来。”

然而最先忍不住的是Steve。他在慢慢顶开后穴，撑开Bucky的褶皱，然后在充斥着的温暖感中在Bucky耳边说：“Bucky Barnes，我爱你。”

确实是有一点点疼的。Bucky伏在Steve耳边痛的闷哼一声，Steve立刻停了下来。他对Steve的百般体贴有点儿哭笑不得，适应了体内Steve的尺寸后，动了动腰，示意Steve可以继续了。

Steve挺动着，碾磨过Bucky的那个敏感点。Bucky紧咬着Steve裹着制服的肩膀，Steve的肩很宽，充满了安全感，他还说过Bucky的腰很窄，他一手就能搂过来。Steve能把Bucky抱个满怀。

“别忍着。我喜欢你的声音。”Steve吻着Bucky的头发，“你在我面前永远不需要忍着。”

Bucky一向习惯隐忍，hydra把他培养成了一个沉默的机器，他不需要说话，也没人听他说话。他在Steve温柔的亲吻中张张口，迟疑的发出一声短促的呻吟。

Steve像是鼓励他一样，对他微笑，身下动作数次碾磨那个敏感点。

Bucky在几次发出呻吟后彻底放开了，他的理智在一次次冲撞带来的快感中崩断，他搂着Steve的脖颈带着哭腔喘息，自己的阴茎磨蹭着Steve制服在小腹处拼接凹凸，渗出的前液浸湿了那块深蓝色的制服。

Bucky射了，在Steve再次抵达那个深处时，他启唇却发不出声音，像溺水一样挣扎了一下，勾住Steve腰的双腿失力下滑，眼睛失神，然后阴茎跳了跳，精液一股股地射到Steve的潜行服上。

Steve感到后穴一阵紧缩，里面在碾磨着他，他在快感的巅峰也跟着射了出来，然后两个人抱在一起。Bucky的脸上很湿，生理性泪水还在眼眶中打转。

Steve把自己的阴茎拔出来时，带出来的精液和润滑剂从穴口流出来，略微红肿的穴口还在张合着，浊白液体沾满了Bucky大腿内侧。

“我应该对着你的银色星星射的。”Bucky靠着身后的窗户，闭着眼睛笑，“真遗憾。”

Steve将他从窗台上抱下来，Bucky的腿还在打颤，高潮的余韵让他眷恋此后的温情，他将脑袋埋在Steve胸前，乱糟糟的头发遮住了他的神情。

Steve把他放到床上，然后自己随着他躺在身边，他俩的皮手套都没脱下来，Steve把它们脱下来扔到一边，与Bucky十指相扣，感受着彼此掌心的热度。

他们看着彼此，有很多话想说，却又不知道从什么时候说起。

有时候爱情不是无话不谈，而是无话可说。

“嘿。”Bucky先说话了，他舔舔唇说，“刚刚你说的我爱你，是说给哪个Bucky听的？上世纪那个吗？”

Steve笑了，他将Bucky搂进怀里，手指把玩着Bucky的制服束带，说：“说给你听的。无论你是以前的、现在的还是以后的Bucky，我都爱你。”

“你对几个女孩子说过啦？”Bucky说，“ 情话说的真熟练。”

“只对你一个人。”Steve看着Bucky，眼睛里尽是温柔，“无论是till the end of the line，还是我爱你，九十多年我只对你说过。”

“噢我的老情人。”Bucky拍了拍Steve的脸，“都忘了你九十多岁啦。”

“你也是。”Steve坐起来，去浴室里把浴缸放满水，然后折回来把Bucky抱过去。

“我能走了，现在。”Bucky在Steve抱起他时推拒了一下，“我不是小姑娘。”

“就让我抱你一下吧。”Steve将Bucky放进温度刚好的水里，然后半跪在浴缸边拥住他，“我再也不会让你离开我了。”

“当然啦，你那么爱你我。”Bucky闭着眼睛，轻声说，“我也刚好那么爱你。我怎么舍得呢。”

 

第二天的清晨，Bucky醒来，Steve去开会了，床单换了新的，地上那些杂物也都不见了，空气里布满了清晨的舒适感。他打了个哈欠，从床上拿起Steve给他留下的衣物，那是Steve的便服，有点大，但非常舒服。他套上裤子，摸到那层衣物下还有个东西。

是一本厚厚的画册。Steve把他所有的画册都订在了一起。封面覆上了牛皮纸。上面还夹了一支钢笔。

可能是Bucky睡着时Steve做的吧。

Bucky打开，扉页上用钢笔写着这本画册的名字——

致我亲爱的Bucky Barnes。

下面的落款——

你真挚的Steve Rogers。

Bucky笑了，他翻了翻画册，在最后一页发现了一个素戒，素戒和纸张用线缠在一起，另一个已经被拿走了。Bucky看到那张纸上写着一句话：

「你愿意与Bucky Barnes结婚吗？

A.愿意 B.当然愿意 C.其他」

Steve看来已经选好了，他选了其他，并在后面写下一句话：「我只愿意与他结婚。」

Bucky笑了，他往下看，是个给他留下的选项。

「你愿意与Steve Rogers结婚吗？

A.愿意 B.不愿意:( C.其他」

Bucky将素戒拆下来，左手已经是金属手指，他戴到了右手的无名指上。然后拿起钢笔，在其他上打了个勾，并且在后面添上：「理由同上:)」

-FIN


	7. Summer Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU  
> 画家盾×作家吧唧  
> 意大利佛罗伦萨的相遇。

站在老桥上，会看到不同的佛罗伦萨。

Bucky Barnes跟随着一群游客在老桥上走着，正是黄昏，暖黄的夕阳光线铺满了阿尔诺河，吉他手在老桥上弹唱，围观的人群将他围成一圈。磁性而沙哑的嗓音伴随着原木吉他清脆连贯的和弦，他在唱一首意大利民谣，鲜花盛放，年轻的姑娘。

那群游客在不停地交头接耳，花之都，托斯卡纳区的花圃。Bucky假期之余独自一人来到了这个浪漫的国家，他的行程不是很紧，从罗马一路游玩过来，最后落脚到佛罗伦萨。他精通的意大利语也帮了不少忙。起码在乡下民宿吃饭时，主人会热情地揽着他的肩，倒上一杯满满的、泛着泡沫的啤酒。

现在他跟着一群游客，顺便可以听听导游的解说。老桥的倒影映在阿尔诺河上，两边的金店和手工店有着漂亮的装潢，Bucky拿着一杯Espresso，欣赏着那些金银饰品的雕工。

总该有些浪漫的故事。但丁与心爱的贝特丽丝的两次桥上相遇。或许就在黄昏，阳光斜斜地洒过来，那时候一切都很古朴，美丽的贝特丽丝，让但丁倾注精力写下《新生》。

Bucky从来不会像那些看起来沉浸爱河的情侣往桥上挂同心锁，但他觉得确实应该遇到什么才好。

 

Bucky见到了很多画家在街头写生，意大利就仿佛天生吸引艺术家聚集在这里，每一座古老的住宅楼，破开的窗子和狭小的露台，充满鲜花的窗台，都能成为笔下一幅静止的画作，流动的诗篇。

Bucky喝了最后一口Espresso，将纸杯扔进路旁的垃圾桶里，有个小贩在叫卖鲜花，红色的玫瑰和紫罗兰，还有用丝带束起来的一捧玛格丽塔。Bucky摸了摸口袋里剩余的零钱，他很喜欢玛格丽塔的名字，总让他想起来热情而略微生涩的酒，里面龙舌兰的味道让他念念不忘。

但他最后还是买了一朵玫瑰，并且拒绝了小贩要给他用丝带包装起来的好意。他手里拿着一朵玫瑰，形单影只地在人群里穿梭，这看起来有点傻。

那些游客不知道为什么停留在了一个地方，他好奇地凑上去，发现人群中心是一位画家。看起来很年轻，金发像是被阳光铺上了碎金，他面前有一个简易画架，上面摆放着一幅还未完成的油画。那群游客是意大利人，和那位画家在说着什么。那位画家抬起眼，长睫毛抖动，蓝眼睛里尽是疑惑。

Bucky在旁边看了一会儿，那群游客想买画家已经完成的那几幅画。漂亮的油画，有点印象派但又偏于写实的画风，看起来很矛盾，实际上却不违和。

画家只能勉强听懂几个单词，他用英语费力地解释着抱歉这些画我不卖。而那些游客却很执着，自顾自地讲价。

画家看起来窘迫极了，抿着唇，比划着解释这一切，眼睛里尽是焦急。有点滑稽，他看起来身材不错，也非常英俊，坐在一个便于携带的写生小凳子上迷茫而又急切，金发被晚风吹的乱糟糟的，语言不通简直是个极大的交流障碍。

眼看着僵持不下，画家看到了一旁站着的Bucky。他有点期待地用英语问：“请问你会说英语吗，先生？”

“当然。”Bucky耸耸肩。

画家眼睛亮了一下，请求：“可以帮我翻译一下吗？这几幅画不卖。”

Bucky点点头，对那几位游客用意大利语表达了画家的意思。虽然有着蹩脚的美国口音，但还是能流畅交流。游客看起来有点疑惑，一般在这些景点写生的画家会随身带几幅画来卖掉。

“学院的作业。周一上交。”Bucky摊手，解释，“你们知道的。”

游客们了然地点点头，对画家说了一句话后就纷纷离开了。

“他们说你画得很好，棒极了。”Bucky对画家说。

画家笑了，嘴角勾起来就像风温柔的弧度。他对Bucky眨眨眼睛，说：“真的，非常感谢。”

Bucky不以为意地回了一个微笑，然后站在一旁看画家画黄昏老桥上的景象，金黄的颜料是透着暖黄灯光的窗户，层层晕染，橘红色是即将暗下的天空，太阳最后的光彩。他看画家用不同大小的画笔描绘着形形色色的人群，模糊的人影，几笔勾勒，色彩渲染，戴着草编帽的长裙姑娘、惊叹于手工制品的男人。

“这里面有我吗？”Bucky从口袋里摸了支烟，还有一盒火柴。他喜欢单手划火柴时的摩擦声，然后窜起的小火苗点燃烟头。

画家歪歪头，画笔在调色盘里调着颜色，他单手托着调色盘，指了指画上的一个人影，模糊的衣服隐约的脸，唯一鲜明的是手里的那支玫瑰花，火一样的红色。他是整个画面上唯一一个形象具体的人。

Bucky看着自己在画上的样子，笑了，他说：“有个朋友告诉我画家画每一个行人的时候都会有一个大体观感，你在画我的时候，在想什么？”

画家有点不好意思地挠挠头发，犹豫了一下，说：“我觉得你在等待谁，女朋友或者男朋友……我不知道，或者你还在等待一次相遇。”

“总之就是等待？”Bucky看着画家画下最后一笔，咬着烟蒂对他伸出手，“Bucky Barnes。”

画家用湿润的毛巾擦了擦自己手上的颜料，白色的毛巾晕染上了色彩，他略潮湿又带着温暖的手握住了Bucky的，弯起眼睛说：“Steve Rogers。”

“如果等会儿没有安排的话，我想我应该请你吃点东西。”Steve将画放进画箱里，夹上隔离夹，收拾起了画材，“感谢你刚刚帮我这个忙，让我保留下我的画。”

Bucky咬着滤嘴，在旁边站着等Steve。他偏好那些味道浓烈刺激的卷烟，比如这次就在意大利买了不少手工卷烟，但他不太能适应那个呛人的烟草味，所以出门带的还是成品香烟。

 

当Steve收拾好画材，和Bucky一起走时，他还担忧地确认Bucky晚上确实没有别的安排。

“如果睡觉算是一种安排的话。”Bucky将烟掐灭，“那可能是除了晚饭之外的计划了。”

Steve笑了，他提着小箱子，说自己的旅馆在不远处，可以把东西放下，也轻便点儿。Bucky跟着Steve弯弯绕绕，穿过小巷子，到达他住的旅馆。里面有古老雕镂的木质楼梯，Steve让他Bucky等一下，然后自己带着画材匆忙上楼，鞋底踏在木楼梯上发出吱呀响声。Bucky倚着墙等他，扫了一眼这个看起来非常具有情调的旅馆内景，角落摆了一把吉他，墙上还挂着一幅巨大的佛罗伦萨城市地图。

Steve下来的时候Bucky正好看向楼梯，他们的视线相接之后，Steve抛给他一罐饮料。Bucky顺势接住。

“我们可以去吃点儿东西。”Steve自己手里也有一罐，他拉开拉环，里面苏打水的气泡迅速上升，“你想吃什么？”

 

他们最后选择了去米开朗基罗广场，在路上买了牛肚包。夜幕降临的广场有点昏暗，他们围绕着大卫青铜雕像转了一圈，然后Bucky带Steve到达广场的一个边缘。

“这里能看到佛罗伦萨全景。”Bucky眯着眼睛指向一个方向，“瞧，圣母百花大教堂。我本打算去乔托钟楼最高那层，那里的视野估计会比这里更好。就像乘着群星俯视佛罗伦萨。”

Steve看着他面前的Bucky，身后是一整个佛罗伦萨，次第的灯火和晚星勾勒出这座城市。他是一名画家，比起语言更喜欢用眼睛和笔来描绘自己所中意的一切。Bucky略长的棕褐色头发软软的垂在脸侧，红色的玫瑰插在口袋里。他在想用什么颜色去画这幅美丽又浪漫的景象，可又遗憾画面上不能描绘声音。此时Bucky的清脆又带着缱绻尾音的声调正随着晚风吹到Steve耳侧。就像火柴上的小火苗，蔓延灼烧。耳朵到颈侧红了一片。

Bucky和他围着广场转了小小的一圈，流浪音乐人的声线是夜晚的基调，情侣们挽着手在广场上接吻。Bucky和Steve有点尴尬地在情侣间挤过，然后挨着坐在了台阶上。

“还好，没凉透。”Bucky拿出纸包着的牛肚包，咬了一口，托斯卡纳卷已经被里面夹着的牛肚和番茄的香味渗透了，他满足地眯起眼睛，舌尖舔了舔唇，“应该多加胡椒的。”

“你在这里长住吗？”Steve吃着自己手里的牛肚包，疑惑地问。他看Bucky几乎什么都没带。

“不，当然不。”Bucky喝了一口苏打水，小气泡在胃里翻腾着，“我只是来这里度假。实际上我住在纽约。”

“布鲁克林。”Steve说，他有点惊喜的样子，“我住在布鲁克林。”

“我也是。”Bucky歪歪头，用饮料罐碰Steve的，“很高兴见到你。干杯，伙计。”

像是觉得自己的头发有点烦人，Bucky从口袋里摸出一个皮筋，迅速地把头发束了起来，没束进皮筋里的散发垂在耳畔。Steve不知道为什么，伸手将他的额发拨到耳后，触碰到耳廓时Bucky轻微躲了一下，但还是任由他整理好自己的头发。

“谢了。”Bucky勾起嘴角，掀起的弧度就像盛满了意大利的美酒。

Steve这才看到了Bucky没有头发遮挡的侧脸。很好看，从一个艺术家的角度，如果给他一支笔一张纸，他可以迅速画出一个速写。从脸廓开始，细长的眼尾，笑起来纹路会加深，眼睛里的灰蓝色就像融化了一样，然后看起来触感不错的下巴。

“本来以为我们会去一个小酒馆，度过属于意大利的夜晚。”Bucky眨眨眼，描述，“你知道的，穿着红裙子的热情女郎，麦芽酒，还有能撕出长丝的厚芝士披萨。”Bucky在说起披萨的时候比划了一下，好像有点遗憾似的又收回手，捧着牛肚包，“说不定还能共舞一曲。”

“我很抱歉。”Steve无理由地道歉。他总是不喜欢看Bucky垂下嘴角的样子，“我不知道哪里有小酒馆。”

“哦没关系。我是说真的。”Bucky摆摆手，“我喜欢塞纳河，我也没必要去看它。有些事情存在记忆里比较好，说不定那些小酒馆里并没有红裙女郎。”

“你的意大利语很好。”Steve垂睫转了转自己面前的易拉罐，说。

“我经常会来意大利度假，这里生活很慢。我在罗马呆过一段时间，说起这个，”Bucky想起了什么，有点兴奋地碰了碰Steve的手肘，Steve偏头看他，目光温柔，静静地听Bucky回忆。Bucky组织了下语言，说，“我在罗马的时候有段时间心情不好，你知道的，关于工作。然后去买了火车票，一路辗转了几个国家，最后停在了荷兰的库肯霍夫。那时候郁金香刚开放，但游客还不是很多。我坐上了一辆大巴车，游览花田。”

夜色完全笼罩了这个广场，空中的繁星与温和的风像是无数首情诗里的风景，他们挨坐在台阶上，身上的热度隔着薄薄的布料相互传递。Bucky说话时声音很轻，就该是这样的，这个男人有一种独特的感觉，Steve也不明白到底是什么，他的脑海里就像有一首轻快的小调在环绕，间隙里不断有声音告诉他，就该是这样的。就该是这样的。

这是意大利的夏天，被白昼的炙热阳光熏烤的空气里都是异国的味道，有一个金色卷发的小姑娘在广场的台阶上跑来跑去，然后停在了Bucky面前。Bucky停下了讲述，将口袋里盛放的玫瑰花塞到小姑娘手里，有段时间没有被水分滋润，有点干燥了，小姑娘高兴地对他笑，挥手说再见。然后他看到Bucky舔舔唇，眼睛弯弯的，轻颤着睫毛，对小姑娘说Ciao。

没错，意大利的夏天，就应该有一场属于夏天的相遇。

“我说到哪里了？”Bucky皱眉想了想，然后打了个响指，将最后一口牛肚包塞到嘴里，喝了口水，说，“一路上都是郁金香田，不同的颜色分割成不同的花田，大巴车上其他的人都兴奋地尖叫，而我没有。老兄，我当时是真的没心情尖叫。司机好像非常不满，他说我看到花田应该高兴起来。所以整辆车，只有我和司机是严肃的。然后我们经过了一段路，前方有个拐弯。”Bucky比划着，“经过那个拐弯，是一整片，充满视野的郁金香，老天我都不能形容出来那种美，我赞叹了一声，然后司机也骄傲地点点头，对我说，这才对。”

Steve听到最后也笑了起来，他点点头，说希望有一天自己也能看到这样的景象。

“你的画为什么不卖？”Bucky转了个话题，他说，“我一开始也准备买来着。画的真的很不错。”

“呃。”Steve顿了一下，他感谢了Bucky的夸奖，解释说，“我准备用来参加纽约的画展。我可以单独给你画一幅，我是说，如果你喜欢的话。”

“那可真是太好了。”Bucky亲昵地拍了拍他的肩，“等举办画展的时候请一定要告诉我，我们可以交换个联系方式什么的。”

 

Steve站起来，对Bucky伸出手，挑眉说：“想去吃这儿的手工冰淇淋吗？我知道有家店不错。”

Bucky熟稔又自然地搭上他的手，被Steve一把拉起，手掌相贴时纹路都契合。现在有点暗了，Steve拉着他下台阶，手握的紧紧的，Bucky不知在想什么，眼前的人身材不错，流畅的肌肉曲线把T恤衫撑了起来，金发依旧很耀眼。他想起Steve绘画时的样子，垂眸细细描绘着画纸上的景色，认真专注，勾起嘴角笑的温柔，一把将他拉起时又很强势。这看起来相悖，但实际上并没有什么不妥当，Steve Rogers确实是一个温柔而又强势的人。他能感觉的到。Bucky Barnes觉得自己在做一个异国他乡的梦，与一位偶遇的画家有关。

他知道那个故事。如同但丁遇到贝特丽丝。就像喝了一大杯奶咖，从心底泛上的甜腻。

在还剩一个台阶的时候Steve松开了Bucky的手，Bucky没反应过来，一脚踩空，找不着平衡点，Steve连忙接住向前倾的Bucky，Bucky撞上去，两人一起后退好几步。他尴尬极了，Steve抱着他的腰稳住他，而Bucky刚意识到刚刚发生了什么。

“你在想什么？”这个姿势类似于拥抱，但不如拥抱紧密，Steve将脑袋埋在他肩上闷笑，问。

“我很抱歉。”Bucky翻了个白眼，Steve比他稍微高一点，Bucky鼻翼间是Steve身上清爽的香气，像雨后的青草，有点清淡温和的味道。

Steve像是认定了Bucky绝对不会好好看路，虽然Bucky撇着嘴辩驳半天自己非常安全，而且刚刚只是意外。但当Steve再次伸出手时，Bucky确实也没有拒绝。

不知道为什么，他好像格外偏爱这个动作。Steve的手和他相握，就像心底绽放了一朵朵的带着棉花糖香甜的云。而Bucky从来只走心，这没什么大不了的，所以不必亏待自己的心意。

说实在的，他们相遇的时间还只停留在以小时作为单位计算。而一切都仿佛已经发生了无数次一样自然。

 

Steve所说的手工冰淇淋是家看起来不错的店，里面除了Steve和Bucky还坐着几对情侣，还有聊天的姑娘。选配搭有点繁琐，有点像美式冰淇淋的吃法，Bucky觉得应该是简单点只需要选冰淇淋球的那种，没想到这家店有点特殊。Bucky随便选了几个钟意的水果和果酱，并且选择了曲奇饼干。Steve选了和他一样的。

店里装潢不错，暖黄的壁灯洒在木桌上，上面深浅木纹仿佛蜿蜒的河流。墙上挂着几幅静物油画，播放着悠扬的小提琴曲。

“这首曲子叫什么？”Bucky将冰淇淋上的曲奇饼干拿下来扔进嘴里，“总是让我想起阿尔诺河，或者亚平宁的日落。”

“不知道。或许我们等会儿可以问问。”Steve吃了一口冰淇淋，纯粹的奶香在舌尖化开，“你是从事绘画行业的吗？我觉得你看起来好像很懂绘画。”

“并不。我只是一个专栏作家，会写点儿东西，有时也会写游记，更多的还是意大利。”Bucky笑着，“这真是一个充满艺术的地方，不是吗？我知道这里是学院派绘画的起源地，虽然法国学院派最受广泛认可。”

“我的老师不太喜欢学院派。他是莫奈和雷诺阿的忠实粉丝。”Steve皱皱眉，“其实我觉得写实与不写实并没有可批判之说，色彩本就是造型艺术的组成部分。”

Bucky摇摇头：“我可听不懂这些，不过我去过西斯廷教堂，听说米开朗基罗踩着梯子，仰头画完了天顶壁画，真的非常壮观。”

“他很伟大也很孤独。”Steve眨眨眼，“和达芬奇与拉斐尔都合不太来。”

“你也很孤独。”Bucky说，他将冰淇淋上覆盖的水果块吃掉了，望着Steve说，“我看见你时，你就像一个受尽欺负的大个子，等待英雄拯救什么的。”

“我意大利语很糟糕，而那些游客执意要买我的画。”Steve无奈地摊手，“旅画听起来很浪漫，但实际上并没想象的那么好。就像你说的，酒馆里也不总会有红裙女郎。”

“挂在墙壁上的画总比街头摆放在一旁堆叠起来的要值钱得多。”Bucky与Steve像是达成了某种共识，相视一笑。Bucky漫不经心地问：“你的女朋友没有跟你一起来吗？”

“我没有女朋友。”Steve将自己冰淇淋碗里的蓝莓全部放进Bucky的碗里，因为Bucky盯了它们很久了，“我只是一个糟糕的画家。”

“那听起来很巧。”Bucky将碗里多出的蓝莓吃掉，酸甜的汁液散发着果香，公平起见，他友好地分给了Steve一个冰淇淋球，“作家和画家，都是糟糕的单身汉。而作家正准备买画家的一幅糟糕的画挂在墙上，并且以在佛罗伦萨寂寞的陪伴和糟糕的专刊作为回报。”

Steve被Bucky口中绕口令一样的terrible逗笑了，他将冰淇淋送入口中，说：“听起来好极了，成交。”

他们在冰淇淋店里聊了很久，从Steve描述的在很久之前的绘画里盛行的“斜倚的女人体”开始，到最近上映了什么新电影，意大利语的舌 音。Bucky问所谓的“斜倚的女人体”是不是《泰坦尼克号》里Jack给Rose画画时Rose的姿势。 

Bucky吃掉碗里最后一口冰淇淋，都有点融化了。他的嘴边沾了一圈奶渍，Steve指给他看，Bucky用舌尖慢慢舔过去。唇被冰凉的冰淇淋和舌尖滋润的鲜红。Steve觉得有点莫名的口干舌燥，他看着Bucky水亮的唇，还有没舔掉的奶渍，就像草莓沾上了奶油。

最后Bucky没耐心了，去要了一张纸巾，粗略的擦了擦，然后团成一团扔到垃圾桶里。

“走吗？”

“走吧。”

 

晚些时候街头已经没有很多人了。他们走在空荡荡的街道上，有勾肩搭背的少年，也有踢翻了个酒瓶大声唱着歌谣的醉汉，意大利语适合歌剧，从嗓音深处冒出来的声音浑厚而又古典。 

“在学语言的时候总会有一句记得特别清楚。”Bucky说，“这句话有很大比率是我爱你。”

Steve还没表示赞同，Bucky就认真地说了句：“Ti Amo。”

“Ti Amo。”Steve跟随着他重复一遍。声音有点低，如同咏叹调。

Bucky欣慰地拍拍Steve的肩，说：“以后表白的时候可以用上，相信我，为魅力值加分。”

夜晚有点泛潮的风席卷着整座城市，Steve执意要把Bucky送回到他住的地方。

Bucky从口袋里摸出烟盒，然后拿了一支烟递给Steve，Steve婉言谢绝，Bucky也不介意，他把烟放进去，换了一支手工卷烟，用火柴点燃。

人对某些事物总是有某种说不清道不明的情结，比如Bucky，他钟爱火柴摩擦的声响，窜起的火苗，或者他不是专业的画家，但愿意坐下听Steve讲关于绘画的东西。他还喜欢上世纪才会用的留声机，家里收藏着黑胶唱片，唱针沿着沟槽移动，带着复古气息的音乐就像一次浪漫的邂逅。

巧合，Steve也喜欢这些。古典的、铺满时间尘埃的物件。

Steve还记得Bucky知道自己也喜欢这些后睁大眼睛的样子，脸颊鼓鼓的，眼神惊喜而又柔软。他一遍又一遍的确认着，真的吗？你真的喜欢这些吗？我的老天。

然后他又用terrible造了个句——糟糕的画家和作家在糟糕的喜好上存在着糟糕的巧合。

“我很幸运。”Bucky说，甚至再次问好，“很高兴见到你，同样来自布鲁克林的甜心。”

而事实上，Bucky才更适合“甜心”这个称号。Steve想。他笑起来的样子真是可爱极了。

Bucky点燃了手工卷烟，但他并没有抽，只是夹在指尖，看烟雾慢慢升起，然后是浓烈的烟草味，他说自己抽不惯这种烟，太呛了，让他头晕。

这是一个夜晚，有月亮有繁星有路灯，有商店和住宅里的灯光，但Steve的眼里却只有Bucky指间的那点火光。

“你上次恋爱是什么时候？”Bucky忽然问，然后看Steve有点不好意思的样子，拍拍他的背，“别害羞，兄弟。晚上适合谈这个。”

Steve说了个数字，说：“她觉得我很古板。”

“老天。”Bucky像是被吓到了，抽了口烟，浓烈的烟草钻进肺里，呛得他咳嗽起来，靠着路灯柱，Steve不得不停下来，轻抚他的背。Bucky缓过来了，弹了弹烟灰，用咳嗽的湿漉漉的蓝眼睛盯着Steve，说，“你的空窗期，怎么这么长？是因为你守旧吗？”

“守旧和古板不是一个意思，Buck。”Steve解释，他没注意到自己对于Bucky已经换成了更为亲昵的称呼，“大概是因为没有什么共同话题。我并不是很喜欢夜店和party。”

“你更适合歌剧院，读莎士比亚的十四行诗。”Bucky眨着眼调侃，眼睛里的水汽就像要凝结成雨滴，他抹了一把眼睛，说，“不过，今天我们就聊得很好，不是吗？”

“对，这很奇怪。”Steve皱皱眉，像是陷入一个令人困惑不已的问题，“我是指，我很难找到一个长聊的朋友。我不太会找话题。”

“有时候我会不得不去和别人交流。”Bucky耸耸肩，“你知道，一些社交活动。千方百计的找话题，这让我非常累。所以与其呆在纽约，我更喜欢到别的地方，在陌生的环境里可以不用那么劳心费神的寒暄、交流。有时候这种状态会让我紧绷起来。不过说真的，我和你的聊天真的非常轻松。”

“这就像一个慢性疾病。”Steve点点头，“我拿起画笔时也会纠结选什么颜色。”

“哦不，我宁愿叫它人际交往恶心症。你真是独一无二的。”Bucky停在一个宾馆门口，对Steve说到地方了。

“我明天可以来找你。八点半，可以吗？”Steve提议。

“好的，好的。”Bucky点头，看着面前的Steve，张开了手臂。Steve会意，上前一步与他拥抱。

一个紧紧的、风也无法侵入空隙的拥抱。

Steve轻叹了口气，在Bucky耳边说：“明天见，Bucky。”

温热的呼吸交错，心跳声就像融为一体，Bucky点点头，说明天见。

Steve松开怀抱，向Bucky挥手道别。直到他走远了，Bucky才想起来，他一开始所说的联系方式，现在都还没有交换。

 

“我很抱歉，Steve，早上耽误了点时间。”当Bucky打着哈欠从Steve手里接过有点凉了的三明治时，他带着歉意地揉了揉困倦的眼睛。

他昨夜没怎么睡好。洗了个澡后在床上翻来覆去的睡不着，他被Steve碰触过的脖颈和耳朵还是总觉得发烫，Bucky摸了摸脸，就像检查自己是不是过敏了一样。沐浴露和洗发水的香气已经把身上留下的淡淡的Steve的味道冲散了。有时候清淡的香气比浓烈的更容易持久，那种衣服在阳光下晒干，带着皂角清香，总比浓郁刺鼻的香水要好闻的多。他坐在床上，拉开厚厚的窗帘，只留下了最里面那层薄帘，朦朦胧胧地看窗外静谧的夜。

他想起Steve Rogers。这很奇怪，让人困惑，他们认识不久，分别不久，甚至联系方式都没有，而Bucky想起他，在异国的夜里想起这个声音好听、眉眼温柔的画家，就像怀念一位老友，一位阔别已久的情人。

他不知道Steve是不是有同样的感觉。当他辗转反侧一夜后终于迎来了天亮，从床上起来才发现自己有多么困倦。Steve在宾馆一层大厅等了他很久，Bucky匆忙下楼时他在和一个姑娘微笑着说话，看到Bucky时笑意更明显了些，冲他招招手。姑娘打量了下他们两个人，然后道别，Steve给她拉开门。

“你有点老派的骑士精神风范。”Bucky眨眨眼，“刚刚那个姑娘是想和你……我不知道该怎么说，date？”

“哦不，当然不。”Steve摆手，他不确定地瞟了一眼姑娘离去的方向，“她只是向我问路，前往乌菲兹美术馆，而我告诉她现在这个时间已经开门了，如果不是周一的话。”

“老天。”Bucky笑了，他咬了一口那个三明治，芝士顺滑的口感让他满足不已，他含糊着说，“如果我不出现，说不定她会邀请你喝杯咖啡。抱歉伙计，破坏了一个看起来不错的约会。”语气里却没有什么真挚道歉的意思。

Steve把咖啡一起递给他，里面装着咖啡伴侣的小袋子在纸袋里摇晃作响。

“有点下雨。”Steve说，“我带了伞。”

“好极了。”Bucky啜饮咖啡，然后皱眉向里面加了点糖，“希望你的伞有足够的大，我不想拿伞了。”

Steve说自己已经吃过早餐了，他们商量好这次准备去圣母百花大教堂，问了问比较近的路线，就准备出发。

下的雨不是很大，细丝一样的雨水落在伞上，Steve撑着伞，总是往Bucky的方向不由自主的倾斜，以至于他的半边衣服都淋湿了。走了一半Bucky说还是不要撑伞了，将手里吃完的三明治扔到垃圾桶里，他看着Steve有点干燥的唇，说：“如果你不介意，可以喝一口咖啡。”

Steve将伞收起，细密的雨丝落在他的金发上，顺着Bucky递给他的咖啡纸杯，喝了一口感觉有点加糖过量的咖啡，过多的糖分冲淡了咖啡本身的苦涩。

Bucky的睫毛上沾了雨水，眼睛也像被雨水浸湿了，蓝的透彻。

他笑着跟Steve说自己前几天在意大利的经历，比萨斜塔前人们歪七扭八的合照姿势，还有在罗马许愿池前接吻的情侣。

“我觉得他们永远都会在那里亲吻。”Bucky摊手，“仿佛情侣之间除了亲吻就没有别的事情可做了似的。”

Bucky说话的时候随着弯起的眼睛，眼尾的细纹也随着凑在一起。

就像一只漂亮的小水母。

然后Steve就被自己的想法吓到了。

 

他们终于走到了圣母百花大教堂，美第奇家族的一个成功的艺术品。照片上的样子永远不如实地看到的景象美的令人赞叹，Bucky终于明白米开朗基罗建造圣彼得大教堂时遗憾无法媲美面前这座宏伟的哥特式教堂。

Bucky一心想去乔托钟楼，于是他们休息了一会儿，才准备去爬乔托钟楼那长长的楼梯。

“四百多级台阶。”Bucky看了看好像没有尽头的窄小的楼梯，叹了口气，“上去之后就能看到佛罗伦萨全景。”

Steve在他身边，这个地方好像从来就没有什么淡季，永远都会是长长的队伍，拥挤着夹杂着各国语言的游客。

 

“你相信一见钟情吗？”Bucky问，他们与前面的游客保持了一定的距离，这让他们觉得有了一丝喘息的空间。

Steve有点惊讶，而且还有点慌张，虽然表面上看不出来，但他握着Bucky的手紧了一下，他说：“我不知道。我从没想过这个问题。爱情这问题令人头疼，而且它总是不可避免的和婚姻绑定在一起。”

“我身边有很多例子，有相处多年然而婚姻破裂，有一见钟情现在却依旧美满。但无论怎样，一见钟情总是听起来莽撞而又孤勇。”Bucky说，“婚姻会是爱情的升华吗？举个例子你在这里遇见我，我和你一起登上钟楼顶部，你爱我，也爱佛罗伦萨，但回到纽约，我依旧是个无所事事的作家，而你每天会为了工作愁苦不已，我是说打比方，Steve，不要皱起你的眉头。然后我们会因为一点小事争吵，随着岁月看对方起了皱纹的脸，然后开始了厌恶，然后对这段婚姻深深的失望。好像所有的爱情都埋葬在了这段在佛罗伦萨的日子似的。”

“你这么说有点偏激。”Steve勾起嘴角，偏头看他，“不过很新颖。我觉得爱情更偏向的是灵魂的互通，就比如我画了一幅画，而你能理解我每一点色彩所代表的情感。”

“就像柏拉图所说的灵魂高于肉. 欲？”Bucky与他对望一眼，然后笑了，“别这么看我，伙计，我觉得你好像已经把我画下来了。”

“你之前问我一见钟情。”Steve说，他们经过一个最窄的地方，不得不一前一后的上去，声音在楼梯里好像产生了回响，他们一直没有说话，直到走完了最后那段路，终于到达钟楼顶端宽敞的地方，Steve才继续说，“在学校时我曾经有段时间想知道梵高在想什么，为了完成我的一篇作业。他写给提奥的信里有句话，那里或许是一个阳光灿烂的黎明，那里也有一个黑暗的子夜，与一个火烧般逼人的炎热的中午。我想一见钟情或许就是在知晓黎明、子夜与中午的前提下，意外地感到我将要遇见你。”

Bucky倚着墙，雨已经停了，阳光穿过云雾温和的透过窗户照进室内，Bucky看着Steve，仿佛在想什么。眼睛里多了些复杂的情绪，光尘在他略长的棕褐发丝上跳着舞。他过了一会儿，挑挑眉，对Steve说：“很感人，如果跟姑娘说的话，她会请你喝杯咖啡。我都开始质疑你的泡妞技术到底有没有你说的那么糟糕，要知道，刚刚那段情话可真不错。”

Steve有点窘迫，他挠了挠金色短发，眨着眼睛说：“我只是想和你多说几句话。表达自己的观点有点困难，因为阐述爱情的永恒就像讨论布里洛盒子与艺术的终结一样。”

这听起来就有点远了。永恒。在兰波眼中的太阳与海交相辉映。与洛丽塔共享的野牛和天使、颜料持久的秘密、预言家的十四行诗、艺术的避难所。

“不过，”Steve走过去和Bucky挨在一起，肩膀靠着肩膀，他低声说，“我想我还是相信一见钟情的。不管结果怎样我会去试一试。”这就像心底种下了一颗种子，而Steve看着Bucky上扬的唇角，还有看向他时灰蓝的眼珠，他想，遇见你之前，我都不知道那颗种子会开花。而Steve有时会很固执，相信一切好的结果。

Bucky点点头，他的视线转向窗外，然后站在窗前，佛罗伦萨的全景尽收眼底，空中好似有雾，天有点阴，阳光也是懒散，古朴的红色屋顶还有河流、塔楼看起来古朴极了。

“佛罗伦萨在我眼里。”Bucky忍不住说，高处的视野总是不一样的。

而你在我心里。Steve看着Bucky的背影，他突然很想与他拥抱，让Bucky的眼睛里映出的影像从广阔的佛罗伦萨变成自己一个人。他的头发看起来柔软极了，脸颊也是。甚至连说话时带着笑意的声调也是。足够柔软。

“如果我真的要在这个城市经历一见钟情的话，我想会与那个人在米开朗基罗广场上接吻。别笑，虽然我一直觉得这很俗气，但我想亚平宁日落一定非常美。而在美的时候应该干些相称的事情。”Bucky说。

这是意大利的夏天，他们确实拥有了一个属于夏天的相遇。

 

他们吃午饭时已经很晚了，选在了一家餐厅。

牛排和披萨端上来时，Bucky已经快喝完了那杯果汁。牛排还在滋滋作响，酱汁和恰到好处的煎烤使牛排散发出扑鼻而来的香气。

“我觉得我们简直像在喝下午茶。”Bucky切了一小块牛排，放进口中时有点烫，不停地吸冷气。

Steve担忧地看着他，把自己还剩下的饮料推过去，Bucky感激地拿起喝了一口，冲淡了口中刚刚炙热的感觉。

Steve取下一块披萨，融化的奶酪和番茄酱让那一小块和盘子粘连着。薄饼底，奶酪和番茄酱的搭配，区别于他所吃过的美式披萨。

“你什么时候回国？”Steve突然问。他想起Bucky曾说过他快要回美国了。

“后天。”Bucky说，“我在这里已经呆了很久了，虽然我的工作没有要求什么固定的地点，但还是回去比较方便。”

突然沉默了。只剩下刀叉的声音，还有杯底与桌子的碰撞。

Bucky干咳一声，打破沉默，他问：“你呢？”

“还会在意大利呆一段时间。在画展开始之前我可能都要在意大利。”Steve苦笑着说，“逛逛美术馆，画画，什么的。有点枯燥，是吗？”

“……”Bucky嚼着食物的动作顿了一下，他抬眼看向Steve，然后又转回视线盯着自己的盘子，含糊且小声地说，“我会很想你的，Steve。”

“人际交往恶心症？”Steve看着Bucky再次将头发束在一起，调侃。

“啊，或许吧。”Bucky眨眨眼，“回到纽约，可能就再也好不了啦。”

这顿饭吃得很慢，外面的天都有点暗了。Bucky坚持付账，说要感谢Steve今早的早餐和打伞时歪向他的角度。

“现在应该赶不到米开朗基罗广场了。”Steve有点遗憾地说，“还是没有看到日落。”

“总会看到的。”Bucky拉着他在小巷里转来转去，找到一条最近的路通往主教堂广场。

一路上看到很多画家，在支着画板画那些标志性建筑。

他们好像总是偏爱广场，周围不同的建筑，这里到了夜晚人就会少很多。他们沿着建筑群慢慢地走，有时候会聊天，有时候就不说话，气氛也不会尴尬，就像已经这么做过好长时间了。这只不过是在一起无数天中的普通一天。

Bucky喜欢Steve听他讲话时微微侧头认真地样子，他和Steve由于职业原因在某些方面视角会有不一致的地方，但大体却又是不谋而合的，这让他们乐于探索彼此在一些共同认可的观点上的不同视角的新颖观点。

他们乐于向对方分享一切。过去，现在，以及未来。

“如果有可能，我希望能有一个房子，不要很大，因为打扫起来会很麻烦。”Bucky说。

“在上东区？”Steve问。

Bucky摇摇头，他说：“在布鲁克林。我爱那个地方。然后有一条大狗，平时和伴侣去遛狗，然后在草坪上玩丢飞盘。假期时可以一起去大峡谷，或者迈阿密。”

“我也喜欢那两个地方。”Steve说，“我想我可以找一个相爱的人，甚至可以不用结婚……虽然我有点向往婚姻生活，但我觉得爱情有时候可以不受法律条文的束缚。你知道，一旦受了限制，形成人为绑定，就容易导致变质。这就很不乐观了。”

“这也不失为一种选择。”Bucky说，“如果有时间可以去看画展，也可以去看电影。”

“早餐可以吃煎蛋卷。我会做一些菜。”Steve补充。

“我厨艺很糟。但我可以帮一下切菜什么的。周末去超市采购。”Bucky比划着，“有个面包，大概是这个形状。非常好吃，上面会涂蜜糖。”

“挑出一天来去听黑胶唱片。”前面有自行车直撞过来，Steve眼疾手快地一把将Bucky拉到一边，好极了，他们的手又牵在了一起。

Steve干燥地手心紧贴着Bucky的，他们慢慢地变成了十指相扣，指间满满当当，Steve经常拿画笔，指侧有点薄茧，但很温暖。Bucky意识到了，他觉得心跳好像突然加速，心膨胀起来，让他有点喘不过气。

“你想的有点过于积极。”Bucky舔舔唇，但好像总也滋润不起来，“我并不是消极主义者，但生活就得这样。会有吵架。你的脾气有时候会很固执，别反驳我看出来了，说不定就会因为下一场电影看什么、唱片听什么而吵起来。”

“是的没错，我承认自己有时候会有点固执。而你我都是那种不善于表达内心的人，但奇怪的是我们很容易向对方说出心里话。”Steve摊手，“但我必须要纠正，那是说服，而非争吵。但我想我们都会妥协。如果你不愿的话，那我妥协。”

他们继续谈论着这个问题，但没有一个人发现他们已经把彼此代入对未来的想象之中，如同他们还未相识时，Bucky就已经与那朵红玫瑰走进了Steve的画里。

 

“我想看你画画。”

他们按原路返回，依旧是Bucky住的地方，昏暗的路灯将他们的人影交织着映在地面上。Bucky与Steve紧握着的手不得不慢慢松开。

“你愿意当我的模特吗？”Steve问，灯影下Bucky看不清Steve眼睛里的感情，但他听到Steve的语气，声音很低，很认真，“我想画你。”

“这有点尴尬。”Bucky歪歪头，“我从来没被画过，我会很在意画上的样子，以及……总觉得有点尴尬。没有任何冒犯，画家的眼睛就像X光一样。”

“你可以喝点什么，或者可以看看我的画册。不需要一动不动地坐在那里。”Steve解释，“时间不会很长的，我保证。”

“好吧。”Bucky妥协了。他不得不承认Steve之前与他交流的关于未来的一点一滴都是有一定道理的，比如他们总会有一个人妥协。Bucky说，“九点半，我去找你，可以吗？”

Steve像是很高兴，他眼睛亮了一下，然后弯成了温柔的月亮，如同藏了一片星河。他和Bucky交握的手还虚虚地握着，他突然握紧，然后往自己这里一带。Bucky一个趔趄，向Steve那里倾去。然后Steve松开了手，改为环抱着他的腰。

Bucky定了定神，无奈地笑了一下，然后回抱住了Steve。分明都成年了，却表现的还像个十几岁的布鲁克林的小孩子。

Steve声音有点闷闷的，埋在Bucky发间，手摸了摸他柔软的头发，然后Bucky觉得自己的耳朵被轻吻了一下，迅速、转瞬即逝的，就像做了一个短暂的梦，然后他听到Steve有点温热的呼吸，还有因压低声音而有点哑的话：“晚安，Bucky。”

“晚安。”Bucky舔唇，心里那种饱满的膨胀感又出现了。

Steve又紧紧拥抱了一下，然后拍拍他的背。松开怀抱，他们对视着，Bucky的灰蓝眼珠里就像藏了一片云，而云里是什么？Steve不知道。他突然凑上去，在他额头轻吻了一下，然后是眼睛，Bucky顺势闭上眼睛，睫毛颤动。再紧接着是鼻尖。靠近嘴唇时，突然顿住了。双唇相距只有一层薄薄的空气，Steve想了想，还是吻在了侧脸上。

“晚安，Bucky。”Steve又说了一遍。

等待那个熟悉的清爽的味道消失，Bucky才睁开眼睛，Steve已经走了一段距离了。刚刚那轻柔的吻仿佛还停留在脸上。

心底的感觉让他不自觉地勾起了嘴角。

Bucky突然发现他开始相信一见钟情了。

 

九点半，这次很准时。Steve打开门，Bucky站在外面。

Bucky已经吃过早饭了，他端着两杯Espresso，递给Steve一杯。桌子上摆着Steve的画册。

“我该怎么做？”Bucky有点手足无措地看着Steve支起画架，铺上画纸，然后打开颜料盒。

“只是……随意的，坐在哪里都好。”Steve想了一下，“坐在窗边吧，光线比较好。”

Bucky翻看着Steve的那摞画册，都是平时随手的涂鸦线稿，看起来有点凌乱，但画的非常好，Bucky对绘画的专业术语并不了解，但他还是忍不住发出赞叹声。

Steve正在画纸上勾勒Bucky的模样，从头发开始，然后是脸廓，脖颈，身体线条……Bucky就静静地坐在那里，手里拿着Steve的画本。Steve有点紧张，就像交给老师作业的学生，期待最终反馈和分数。

在画Bucky眼睛时，Steve画了很久，他不太常画这种偏于写实的画，而Bucky的眼睛非常好看，疑惑的时候会睁大，笑的时候会弯起来。而此刻他坐在窗边，佛罗伦萨的暖阳将光线涂在他的身上，眼睛里是近乎玻璃的透蓝色。

Bucky时不时会抬头，恰巧与Steve看向自己的视线触碰，然后回到画本上。上面有一些速写，喂鸽子的小姑娘、互相搀扶的老人、说笑的情侣……

Bucky一页一页翻着，像是在读Steve的日记，他的经历，他的见闻，他遇到的一切值得纪念且深藏在心的景象。Steve眼里的佛罗伦萨，他的世界。

不知过去了多久，Steve开始上色，他的手很稳，每一笔都落在应当的地方。描绘光线时看起来暖洋洋的，整个画面都如同和煦的风。

Bucky翻了一页，空白。他有点奇怪，于是又翻了一页。

他被这一页的画惊讶到了。那是他，上面认认真真画着的，是Bucky Barnes。从口袋里放了一支红玫瑰向游客翻译Steve的话开始，都是各个神态的他。

Bucky一页一页翻着，眼角眉梢，都是他的样子，他的眼前像是起了一层雾，有点潮湿，手指都有点颤抖。

这是画家所能给予的最大的浪漫。就像但丁写下《新生》。

Steve此时也画完了最后一笔，他将画取下来，走到Bucky面前，Bucky看向那幅完成的画，温暖的色彩，还有看起来柔和的自己。他将画册轻轻合起来，放在桌子上，然后拿过那幅画，一起放到了桌子上。

画的右下角有个签名——Steve Rogers赠予Bucky。

“我本来想写Bucky Barnes。或者你的全名，你那次告诉我了，James Buchanan Barnes。”Steve轻声解释，“不过，我想即便有其他的、同样叫Bucky的人，我叫一声Bucky，你也会知道我在和你说话。”

Bucky眼神动了动，里面像是流淌着溪流，然后他闭上了眼睛，舌尖舔了舔唇。心里的悸动终于按捺不住，他犹豫了一下，拉住了Steve的手腕。Steve顺势弯下腰，然后Bucky勾住了他的脖颈，呼吸的热度洒在近在咫尺的脸上。

Steve怔了一下，手指蹭了蹭Bucky的耳朵，和落在脸侧的头发。然后他吻了上去。这次是嘴唇。

一个本该发生的吻。有点迟到了，Bucky明天就要走了。

舌尖触碰时是烟花落进海里的感觉，温柔的潮汐，日与夜的分割，飞过广场的鸽子。

就像喝了一杯用草莓、樱桃以及天使的吻酿造的夏日美酒。佛罗伦萨的阳光折射着玻璃杯身。令人晕眩，令人醺然欲醉。

意大利的夏天，属于夏天的美酒与吻。

 

然后他们紧紧相拥着轻声喘息，Bucky想说什么，但欲言又止。Steve也是。这一切都有点晚了。

真的有点晚了。

 

他们出去吃了饭，沿着阿尔诺河散步，然后在日落前回到旅馆，带来了一瓶酒。他们在Steve住的旅馆里看电影，上世纪的无声默片，演员夸张的动作和剧情让他俩笑的前仰后合，Bucky有点犯困，躺在Steve的腿上。

他调侃Steve的大腿肌肉真的非常完美。不，全身都很完美。可以兼职健身教练。Steve笑着，金发被Bucky揉的一团糟，然后他摸了摸Bucky的脸，俯身亲吻他。

画家和作家的相遇，看起来也完美极了，但总像少了什么。少了什么呢？那欲言又止、藏在心底的句子。

Bucky是下午的航班，他昨晚直接睡在了Steve那里。等他醒来时，还是清晨。

Steve也醒了，他看起来有点困，地上的酒瓶还没来得及收。

“我要回去一趟。”Bucky拍了拍有点昏沉的脑袋，说，“收拾行李，我下午的飞机。”

“我和你一起。”Steve穿好衣服，去洗漱，含着牙膏泡沫，倚在门框上问，“哪个机场？”

“比萨伽利略。”Bucky看了看墙上的钟表，回去还来得及。

 

Bucky带的东西不多，一个小的拉杆箱就足够了，他收拾好后，问Steve：“我们今天去哪里？”

“哪里都好。”Steve摇摇头，走过去，“我想和你呆一会儿。”

他们去尝了意大利的甜点，还有冰淇淋，这次选了华夫饼，巧克力酱勾勒着草莓，他们像平时一样聊天，如同过了一会儿不会有离别。

Steve送Bucky到了机场。

“真的很糟，不是吗？”Bucky歪歪头，“糟糕的作家要离开了，佛罗伦萨只有糟糕的画家了。”

Steve抿着唇，在机场与他拥抱，紧紧的。多一秒都像是奢侈。

他就像受了委屈，脑袋埋在Bucky的肩膀上，声音低低的，说：“糟糕的画家还有糟糕的意大利语。”

“我该多教你几句意大利语。”Bucky叹了口气，内心酸涩的像是吃了酸糖果，他只觉得眼眶潮湿，但却没有真正的泪水凝结起来，这个拥抱就仿佛耗尽了力气，他勾起一个没有任何愉快的微笑，说，“现在却只能跟你说再见了。每门语言最好学的永远都是你好和再见，最容易记住的却是我爱你。”

他们还是没有交换联系方式。一开始是忘记了，现在是觉得没有必要了。他们乐观且固执的相信一见钟情，相信一切都会有好的结果。相信在纽约布鲁克林的街头，他们还会相遇。

Steve在街头写生，而Bucky会走过去对他说好久不见。

说不定会拥抱，就像现在一样。

Steve像之前那个夜晚一样亲吻他，额头，眼睛，鼻尖，脸颊。

“再见，Bucky。”Steve说。如同简单的晚安，第二天还会再次相遇，约定的时间。

“再见。”Bucky拉着行李箱走进去，对Steve挥手，“再见，Steve。”

Steve看着Bucky走向候机厅，他离开了佛罗伦萨，也离开了Steve Rogers。

 

Steve一个人去了米开朗基罗广场，他还是没能和Bucky看亚平宁日落。总是会错过。

广场上人还是很多。

他想起Bucky，他们在讨论爱情，讨论看起来有点现实的婚姻，讨论罗曼蒂克的一见钟情。Bucky对他说，认真地说，如果在这个城市经历一见钟情的话，他会与那个人在米开朗基罗广场上接吻。

回忆总是带着点苦涩。就像一杯不加糖的Espresso，他们在老桥上相遇，当时的Steve非常窘迫，Bucky好心帮他的忙。他们都没想到会发生接下来的事情。他们会上演着好几天的相遇，然后相信了曾经觉得鲁莽和孤勇的一见钟情。

黄昏了。Steve看着太阳慢慢将天空染成橘红色，然后下沉，下沉。像巨轮沉入海底，晚霞是最后的呼吸。

 

突然，他觉得肩膀被人拍了一下。然后又是一下。

Steve回头，却是Bucky。对方拉着一个行李箱，看起来跑得有点急，气还没喘匀，看着Steve，笑起来。

“Bucky？”Steve皱眉，难以置信地看着他。视线从他手里的行李箱到他额上的薄汗，再到被风吹的乱糟糟的头发上。然后伸手帮他顺了顺头发，还是那么柔软。

“航班延误了。”Bucky眨眨眼睛，握住Steve的手。

所以还会离开。

Steve有点失落，他低声问：“延误多长时间？”

“这我可不知道。”Bucky说，他勾着唇角，眼睛里是日落如同燃烧的光芒，“延误到一个人跟我说出那句话吧。”

Steve还没反应过来，Bucky就吻了他。然后他们接吻，像广场上的一对对普通的恋人，身后是亚平宁日落。

“你让我相信一见钟情，Steve。”Bucky与他双唇相抵，蹭着说。

Steve眼睛里像是盛了最后一点余晖，如同Bucky点燃的那根火柴，交织着掩不住的爱意和喜悦。

“我爱你。”Steve说，温和且炙热，“飞机起飞了吗？”

“起飞了。”Bucky轻咬了一下Steve的下唇，“很遗憾，我没坐上。我可能要在这里陪你啦。”

 

他们终于一起看到了日落。

不会错过，不会遗憾，不会抱着侥幸等待好结局。

拥有了属于夏天的相遇、吻、离别与重逢、爱情与美酒。

“你的机票呢？”

“退了。”

“为什么？”

“我已经坐上了你的航班。而且我一想你语言不通，就有点不放心。”

“……”

“我认真的。”

“……我也是”Steve抱住Bucky，轻声说，“Ti Amo.”

“……”

“现在我为魅力值加分了吗？”

 

-FIN


	8. 延时环

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 设定：吧唧是延时环

Steve Rogers从没想过自己会收到一份这样的礼物。

当Sarah妈妈看着瘦小的Steve从外面抱了一个看起来包装精美的盒子跑进破旧的小房子时，Steve正因奔跑而上气不接下气，布鲁克林的冬天太冷了，Steve的脸被冻得红通通的。

是什么呢？Steve把盒子放在自己房间里矮小的桌子上。虽然外面看起来非常精致，但他可以确定这不是什么友好的东西。毕竟送给他这个盒子的少年们平时最热衷的就是嘲笑身体不好的矮小的Steve。

瘦的像颗豆芽。还是颗动不动就要奄奄一息的豆芽。那群正处于青春期的、总抱有奇怪的自信和骄傲的少年们指着Steve大笑。

Steve抿抿唇，还是解开了上面的丝带，小心翼翼地打开那个包装盒的盖子。

然后他的脸噌的一下红了。不是被寒风吹的，也不是因为剧烈咳嗽或哮喘而激起的。一种羞愤的感觉从心底上升然后染红了他的脖颈和脸颊。

一只延时环。

恶劣的、令人恼怒且难堪的玩笑，来自那群不知天高地厚的少年。

Steve觉得自己要喘不上气了，里面还有一份看起来详细至极的说明书，上面画的图案简直就像一个小锤子在敲击Steve心里的鼓。一下又一下，心跳声在他耳中突然放大。如同每一个处于发育期拥有一些不为人知的幻想和秘密的少年一样，这个“礼物”简直就是一种侮辱和自尊心挫伤。

没错，Steve身体不好、有哮喘、一受凉就发烧，而且在这个身边同龄人都在长个子的年纪他的身高和体型又矮又瘦小。没有任何冒犯，但他真的像个豆芽菜。

“怎么了，亲爱的？”Sarah妈妈端着一杯热水进来，担忧地看着Steve匆忙合上盒子然后转身看向她的红通通的脸，“你的脸怎么这么红？”

“没什么，妈妈。”Steve有点尴尬地干咳一声，躲了躲Sarah妈妈探他额头的手，接过杯子放在桌子上，因为动作有点大，手有点抖，里面的水都洒出了一些，他迎上Sarah妈妈的目光，随便编了个借口，“我只是……跑太急了。”

Sarah妈妈看着Steve的样子，半信半疑地点点头，嘱咐他最近温差太大不要出去乱跑了。然后走出房间，顺便帮Steve把门掩上。

Steve感激地看向被掩上的门，然后开始拉开抽屉找药水。还好这次伤没体现在脸上。他咬着牙把药水涂在胳膊上的伤口，火辣的疼痛让他痛极了。但仍一声也不吭。

所以Steve虽然很瘦小，但他依然非常勇敢。是布鲁克林区一个有点爱打抱不平、固执、坚定而又充满勇气的豆芽。

 

直到晚上他还在皱着眉盯着那个礼物盒，他想等明天的时候把这个东西扔掉。反正他不需要这个。

他已经想到那些少年们追问那个礼物去向的嘴脸了。

Steve叹了口气，把里面的东西拿出来，扔在桌子上，小圆环呈一个雪花的设计状，银白色的样子，如果不考虑这个东西的具体用途，其实还挺好看的。

但无论如何，他一定要把这东西扔掉。就在明天早上出门去卖报纸的时候。

一想起卖报纸，他又皱起了眉头。现在战事越来越紧张，士兵招募每天都在进行，许多人都去排队体检，而Steve，却因体检严重不合格而屡次被拒绝。

这让他非常不好受。他并不想当前线战士奋勇打仗时，自己却只能缩在布鲁克林里卖报纸。

Sarah妈妈在喊他过去吃了药片然后赶紧睡觉。Steve瞥了一眼放在桌子上，在透过糊着旧报纸的窗户的月光下的乳胶圆环。烦恼地拨了拨自己乱糟糟的金发，走出卧室。

 

“你为什么总是愁眉苦脸的？”

当Steve咽下药片走进房间时，他差点被突如其来的声音吓得将药片卡在喉咙里。

书桌上坐着一个与他相仿的少年。没穿衣服。

“你是谁？”Steve站在门口不动了，他甚至开始扫视周围有什么可以当做武器的东西。

“别紧张，小声一点。”少年晃了晃腿，歪着头，“我是那个你放在桌子上的延时环。你可以叫我Bucky。”

“……”Steve觉得自己一定是疯了。可眼前的一切都是那么真实，他小心地靠过去，眼神游移，不知该放到哪里才好。

Bucky看起来像是没什么感觉，他看着Steve找那个延时环找不到后从不可置信变成疑惑再变为震惊的表情，笑起来，对Steve伸出手。

Steve顿了一下，犹犹豫豫地握住，Bucky的手有点微凉，坐在桌子上挡住了大部分的光线，他看起来有与同龄人差不多的身材，当然Steve是同龄人之中的意外。头发是棕褐色的，发丝柔软，灰蓝眼睛，笑起来的时候嘴角扬起，眼尾的细纹缱绻，连说话的声音都是轻软的。

“你总是愁眉苦脸。”Bucky看着Steve突然又红了的脸，奇怪地问，“为什么？”

Steve像是还没从刚刚的震惊中走出来，他抿唇，游移不定的眼神集中在Bucky身上，从Bucky落在前额的碎发到好看的眼睛、鼻梁、被无意识舔过而红润的唇，还有喉结和锁骨。

“你是延时环。”Steve说，语气坚定地陈述。

“我是Bucky。我的名字是Bucky。”

“不，你就是延时环。”Steve有点固执。

Bucky与身形瘦小的Steve对视良久，最后他妥协了。

“好的好的，随你开心。”Bucky说。

当两个人都沉默下来，他们才发现夜晚到底有多么安静。连呼吸都突兀。

“……”布鲁克林开始下雪，Bucky回头看向旧报纸被揭开的一角，细小的雪粒砸在窗檐上，已经堆成了薄薄的一层。

“Steve Rogers。”沉默的小个子突然说话，声音又低又小，一不留神就像要被外面裹带着雪花的风给带走了。

“……什么？”Bucky视线收回，眨了眨眼。

“我的名字是Steve Rogers。”Steve又重复了一遍，眼睛里还是那种奇怪的执着光芒，他看着Bucky，他承认自己或许、有一点点、轻微的迁怒，因为那个让他尴尬不已的礼物，但只这一次，就允许他这一次吧，“……延时环。”

Bucky刚想纠正自己的名字，但盯着Steve也有点不好意思的神情，翻了个白眼。其实Steve看起来是个很善良的人。Bucky也不知道为什么会有这样的感觉。

“Steve，很高兴见到你。”Bucky跟他打了个迟到已久的招呼。

“……”Steve又不说话了，抿着唇不知道在想什么，眉头紧紧地皱着。

“嘿。”Bucky用小腿轻轻蹭了蹭Steve。

“……”Steve下意识地往后躲了一下，但看着Bucky温和的眼神，站在那里不动了。

“我有点冷。”Bucky缩了缩肩膀。

 

虽然这相遇有点奇幻，而且看起来是有点匪夷所思的。但Steve确实有了一个朋友。

Sarah妈妈不知道这一切，那些等着调侃Steve的少年们也不知道这一切。Steve像是突然有了一个秘密，Bucky在白天的时候会变回普通的延时环，被Steve藏在房间里。为了安全他甚至想带在身上，但实在跨越不过心里的坎儿。

毕竟没有一个正常人会随身携带着延时环。这听起来有点变态。

 

到晚上，Steve将延时环拿出来，Bucky才会重新出现。

“你会看到我吗，在你是延时环的时候？”Steve和Bucky裹着厚厚的被子，坐在木板床上小声聊天。

“不会。”Bucky摇摇头，“但我能感觉到你的存在。”

Bucky有点怕冷，被子裹得紧紧的，但他拒绝变回延时环。

“什么都看不见，而且非常无聊。”Bucky说，“你难道想用我吗？”

Steve的脸一下子涨红，他匆忙地摆手说不不不我才不会使用你。

Bucky就笑了，他好像很喜欢笑，嘴角扬起，眉眼里尽是神采，他搂着Steve的肩说这就对了，我会是你最好的朋友。

 

Bucky跟Steve提过关于自己的故事。没有人知道他是唯一可以变成人类的延时环，被一群叽叽喳喳的热衷于恶作剧的少年偷偷摸摸买来，放进盒子里，然后就送到了Steve手上。

有这么个朋友其实挺好的。Steve在遇到Bucky之前从来没有过朋友。他总是很倔强，但家境不好又长得瘦弱，总会成为同龄人里受欺凌的对象。

Bucky有时候会在Sarah妈妈没有发现的时候跟着他一起出门，走在大街小巷里，脚下是布鲁克林的雪，有点绵软，被人们踩多了的地方很滑。Bucky第一次差点滑倒，还好扶住了Steve，而Steve扶住了旁边的树苗，树苗受到振动，上面的积雪滑下来，盖了他们满头满身。

Bucky一边在雪滑进脖颈被体温融化时叫着好冷，一边把自己脖子上围着的围巾解下来，绕在Steve脖颈上。Steve只有两条围巾，一条薄一条厚。Bucky围着的那个是厚的。

Steve咳嗽起来，Bucky一脸担忧地轻抚他背，然后把金发上的雪抚干净，两个人鼻尖都有点红红的，肩头被融化的雪水浸湿，看起来滑稽极了。

 

还是有人会找Steve麻烦。Bucky屡次在Steve与对方打架处于劣势时出现，并且狠狠地踹对方的屁股。

“我快要打赢了。”Steve擦擦嘴角的血，说。

“我知道，伙计，我知道。”Bucky无奈地勾着Steve瘦小的肩，用力搂了一下，然后打量了一下Steve，“身上受伤了吗？疼不疼？”

“不疼。”Steve拍了拍身上的土，摇头。

Bucky知道Steve一定很疼，他无奈地叹了口气，说：“你能不能照顾好自己？有人找你麻烦就和我说，我得看着你啊。老天，我现在都要和你一样愁眉苦脸了。”

Sarah妈妈还是知道了Bucky的存在。不过Steve向她介绍时说的是他的好朋友。Sarah妈妈非常惊喜，责怪Steve有一个这么要好的朋友为什么不早告诉她，然后那天晚上Bucky吃到了Sarah妈妈做的苹果派。

Bucky给Steve抹药水。Steve身上青一块紫一块的，他垂下眼仔细地涂抹，温热的呼吸洒在Steve的伤口那里，就像被灼伤了一样，皮肤在升温。

“你怎么知道我在那里？”Steve问。他今天在的那个小巷Bucky并没有去过。

Bucky旋上盖子，将药水塞回抽屉里，抬眼看向Steve，灰蓝色的眼睛里是深藏着暗涌的海。他舔舔有点干燥的唇，舌尖在唇上染上水色，他说：“你几乎在布鲁克林所有的小巷里挨过揍。而且像我以前说的……我能感觉到你的存在。”

 

他们是好朋友。Steve唯一的挚友，可以挤在同一张木板床上彻夜聊天，也可以在Sarah妈妈不在家时坐在地板上听广播。Steve家客厅的桌子有点不稳，Bucky用叠起来的旧报纸垫在桌脚拯救了它。

Steve有时候发烧。Bucky在床前用湿毛巾擦他的脸，然后紧紧握着他的手。Steve病得厉害，Bucky抱着他，确认他的每一次呼吸。

每当Steve的病好了，Bucky也憔悴的不行，就像大病初愈的是他。

 

这一切都平稳有序的进行着。

可什么时候Steve才发现自己喜欢上Bucky了呢？他也有点想不明白。Bucky的陪伴对他来说过于珍贵，甚至说不上依赖，他们只想呆在对方身边。

大概是Sarah妈妈终于发现了那个延时环。就在桌子上。Steve忘记把它收起来。而走进房间里打扫窗台的妈妈正巧就看到了。

这就要多亏相对于普通的延时环来说，显得过于精致好看的模样了。Sarah妈妈都没多想这是个什么东西，只以为是个没用的胶环。然后攥在手里准备把它扔掉。

Steve刚洗完澡出来，看到妈妈手里拿着的延时环，心里一惊，连忙冲了上去。

那是Sarah妈妈第一次看到Steve急成那个样子。他急促地问她要把那个东西拿到哪儿去。

“扔掉啊。”Sarah妈妈奇怪地说，“又没什么用。”

“不行！”Steve看出妈妈并没意识到这是个什么东西，暗暗地松了一口气，然后紧张地说，“它有用！非常有用！对我来说，对我来说……”Steve看着妈妈的目光，这句话卡在喉咙里怎么也说不出口，他顿了一下，抿着唇，再次抬头直视着妈妈，说，“对我来说，它很重要。”

Sarah妈妈很困惑为什么Steve会那么焦急，但还是把手里的胶环还给了他，小声嘟囔着这孩子不知道怎么了，走进了厨房。

Steve如释重负，将延时环紧紧地握在手里，锁上卧室的门，将它放在了床上。

“刚刚没必要那么紧张。”Bucky坐在床上，对Steve说，“就算我被扔掉了，但还是会回来的。只是……”Bucky看着自己赤裸的身体，“可能会有点尴尬。”

Steve没说话，蓝眼睛里尽是固执。Bucky看着沉默不语的小个子，以为他又闹别扭了，于是轻轻碰了碰Steve的手腕，握住了他的手，把他拉进怀抱里。

紧贴着Bucky的Steve突然觉得口干舌燥，他心里像是放了个炸弹，Bucky的呼吸和碰触是引线燃烧的倒计时。他声音有点哑，深呼吸了一下，Bucky身上清淡的香味让他感到自己又要发烧了，脸上发热，耳朵到脖颈红了一片。

Steve埋在Bucky肩上，金发蹭着他的侧脸，闷闷地说：“我只想保护你。”像你曾经无数次救过我、保护我一样，这次我想看着你。

Bucky愣了一下，感到那个小个子搂住他的力气加大了，就想要把Bucky箍在怀里，Bucky的眼睛里闪过一丝不解，但又很快被从心底泛上的笑意取代，他舔舔唇，眼前就像有一层快要凝结成雨的水雾，眨一眨眼睛就要下起雨。

“好的。”Bucky说，如同听到了一个期盼已久的承诺，他用情人间密语般的语气，在Steve耳边磨蹭，“你保护我。”

最后一秒。Steve感到心里像是发生了小型爆炸，沉闷地压在心里的东西现在轻飘飘的。冰层消融后是一片糖海。

Steve一直不太懂喜欢应该是什么感觉。在Bucky之前他都不知道友情的定义。现在他想，或许就是糖融化的味道吧。甜甜腻腻的。

 

不知道发生了什么，招士兵的时候Steve突然就通过了。据他所言是有一位善良的人相助，但Bucky并不是很了解。

“我要上战场了，Buck。”Steve有点兴奋地对Bucky说，眼睛里闪烁着喜悦的光芒，就像太阳终于从层层叠叠的浓云后跑了出来。

作为一个延时环，Bucky不太明白为什么Steve对跑到前线送死这件事这么热衷，他思考了一下，拍拍Steve的肩：“恭喜你，哥们，我会和你一起去。”

Steve的眼神黯淡了一下，他想说什么但又欲言又止，与Bucky对视很久，才说：“我不想让你受伤。”

“……”Bucky受不了地翻了个白眼，然后搂住Steve的脖子带着他一起倒在床上，揉乱了他的金发，说，“听我说，我不会受伤的，好吗？”

Steve这才意识到Bucky是个延时环的事实了。

“我还是崭新的、完好的、美妙的。”Bucky有时候会挑眉说，“所以你到底什么时候用我？我知道你不需要延时……你很健康，但至少得给我一个能派上用场的地方吧。”

然而每一次，Steve都红着脸拒绝，或者直接将视线和注意力全转移到自己的画本上，上面的每一页，都是Bucky。

这得慢慢来。Steve想，他们应该像正常的情侣一样，表白，牵手，拥抱，亲吻，然后……

而他们的顺序仿佛打乱了，但Steve还是在等待一个正确的时候跟Bucky表白。

想起“情侣”这个词，Steve脸更红了。

Bucky看到后指着Steve笑的前仰后合，对Steve说他的脸红的就像苹果，让他想咬一口。

 

Bucky顺利通过了征兵体检。这是肯定的，Bucky那么优秀，穿上军装的样子英挺极了，腰带正合适的勾勒出他的腰线，歪戴着军帽，对Steve行了个军礼。

他们在一起度过了正式入伍前的最后一个圣诞节。Steve家没有圣诞树，于是在吃了圣诞节晚饭后的他们冒着雪到广场上，那里伫立着一棵巨大的圣诞树，挂着彩球和飘带，雪在上面积了薄薄一层。

“在这里许愿管用吗？”Bucky绕着圣诞树转了一圈。

“快闭上眼睛许愿。”Steve用手捂住冻得要僵掉的耳朵，呼出一口白气，“不要说出来。”

Bucky学着Steve的样子闭上眼睛，将半张脸埋在围巾里，在广场上装饰着彩灯的圣诞树下默默许愿。他没什么可许的，只是想了一句要和Steve永远在一起的话后就睁开了眼睛。

Steve看起来认真极了。

他以前在圣诞节总是会许一些在当时看起来有点空想的愿望，比如希望自己长高，变得强壮，不再有战争什么的。而这次圣诞节，他对着圣诞树虔诚地许愿，他还能有无数个有Bucky在身边的圣诞节。

这是我唯一一个从心底里渴求的事情，请一定要实现。

今年的圣诞节Steve没有收到什么礼物，Bucky有点抱歉，但Steve依旧很愉悦。Bucky已经是他最大的惊喜和礼物了。

然后在那天晚上，Bucky侧着身子睡熟了，Steve悄悄睁开眼睛，在Bucky的唇角上吻了一下。又迅速逃离，心跳如鼓，Bucky经常笑，唇角都像是浇了蜜糖一样甜。

Steve屏住呼吸，看Bucky没什么反应后，又凑上去吻了一下。

这次是唇上。

 

Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes是好朋友。这是军队中的共识，无论Steve有没有注射血清。

刚入伍的Steve和Bucky分到了不同的队伍里，Steve经常半夜点燃小小的煤油灯，趴在行军床上给Bucky写信，纸张堆成了厚厚的一叠，一直没有寄出去。

后来Steve注射了血清，找到了Bucky，紧张地上下检查Bucky到底有没有受伤。

“没事，Steve，我没事。”Bucky捧着Steve的脸，灰蓝眼睛看着他，安抚地说，“我本来想变回延时环逃走的。可是他们拴住了我的手臂和腿，这有点难办。但我是不会受伤的。”

Steve就相信了。他总是无条件的信任Bucky。Bucky好像很累了，那天晚上留在了Steve的营帐里，变成了小小的延时环，被Steve放在手心，贴在心口。

也幸亏那个雪花形状的设计，Steve没有看到乳胶质地的延时环上的细小针眼。

 

Steve在一个炙热的夏天里跟Bucky表白。他们穿着军装刚参加完一个战略会议。从一个营帐到另一个营帐的距离让他们闷在军装里的身体大汗淋漓，刚走进Steve的营帐，Bucky还没调侃说这个天气真的要把人烤化了，就被Steve紧紧地抱住了。

“嘿，兄弟，怎么了？”Bucky一开始以为Steve在跟他开玩笑，于是好笑地把手也放到Steve不再瘦弱的背上，他在心里感叹小Steve真的已经长大了，宽肩和结实的脊背已经可以给他一种安全感了。但Steve有点粗重的喘息让Bucky意识到没那么简单，他摸了摸Steve打理的一丝不苟的金发，轻声问，“你还好吗？”

Steve埋在他肩膀上摇摇头，他一点也不好。

刚刚那个会议对上次捣毁的九头蛇的窝点进行了总结陈述，经过调查关押Bucky的地方是九头蛇进行人体实验的房间，里面废掉的针管和潦草地记载着实验失败的俘虏名单昭示了那个房间是多么的恐怖。Steve想起去救其他士兵时他们对Steve说有的人进去了就再也没出来。

一向沉稳冷静的美国队长感到了后怕。他看着和咆哮突击队其他人一样认真听着下一步战略安排的Bucky，对方也感受到他的视线，看了过来。

他一定很疼，但他却什么都不说，还问Steve注射血清疼不疼。

Steve觉得心就像被揉在一起，皱得不像话，酸胀感都要浸湿了他的眼睛。视线里的Bucky也像带了水分。

他一路沉默不语，直到回到营帐里，他才像彻底没有美国队长称号、没有身上的那套军装所赋予的责任、没有军士们期待的目光的束缚，用力地抱住了Bucky。只有在Bucky面前，他才是那个来自布鲁克林的、除了彼此一无所有的小个子。而不是血清带来四倍力量加持的美国新希望。

“我喜欢你。”Steve闷声说，声线都在颤抖，就像受了委屈，迫切寻求安慰一样地重复，“我喜欢你，我爱你，Bucky。”

Bucky吓了一跳，不知道这个执拗的美国队长到底怎么了，他有点手足无措地上下安抚着Steve的背，扯了扯嘴角说：“我也喜欢你啊，伙计。”

“不是，不是那种喜欢。我真的爱你。”Steve想解释，但又不知道该怎么解释，松开怀抱后，看着Bucky的眼睛，里面缱绻涌动着一种亟待喷薄而出的情感，Steve叹了一口气，说，“你知道的，Bucky，你一直都知道。”

Bucky眨了眨眼，帐篷里很热，热到他们脸上都淌下汗珠，Bucky看着Steve，凑上去吻了他。

如果不知道该怎么反应，那就接吻吧。

Steve拽了他一把，在帐篷的一个背光的角落里亲吻。这不像那个圣诞夜如同孩子偷糖果一样的秘密，而是实实在在的，连心跳与血液都恨不得融合在一起的吻。Bucky与他缠绕，无论是舌头还是手指，营帐外还有巡逻的士兵走过的声音，他们就躲在帐篷里，像一对许久不见的情人一样时时刻刻都黏在一起。

间隙，Bucky舔了舔现在吻的有点红肿的唇，低声问：“你要使用我吗？”

Steve愣了一下，反应过来后皱起眉，说：“我不会使用你，Bucky。”

“可我是延时环。”Bucky疑惑地歪歪头，“这是我的本职工作，不是吗？”

Steve抚过Bucky棕褐色的柔软的短发，认真地看着他，说：“我不会使用你，Bucky，无论是因为什么。我希望你能明白，我和你做……”Steve还是有些不好意思，他紧皱的眉头舒展开，说，“做那个事情，不是因为你是延时环，而是因为我爱你。”

Bucky还是有点不明白，他疑惑这和自己的职能有什么冲突，但还没说话，Steve的唇又贴了上来，就像品尝最后一颗糖果的孩子，细细的碾磨。

Steve含糊地说：“我也希望，你在和我做那个事情的时候，是因为爱我，而不是因为完成你所谓的工作。”

 

军士们都说自从那次营救后，Steve和Bucky更密切了。每次结束一个战斗，美国队长拎着盾，看到从狙击的隐蔽位置跑到身边的Bucky，嘴角都挂着一个类似于安心的笑容。

当Bucky真正分清自己的工作和爱的时候，是在一个雪夜。他们第二天就要拔营前往另一个地方，所有的东西都要重新打包。

Bucky打包好自己的东西，跑去找Steve。营帐里很冷，Bucky穿着薄薄的外套就冲了进来，没想到Steve没有生火，营帐里像外面一样凉。

“你怎么来了？”Steve连忙把取暖用的火炉点上，窜起的火焰照亮了这个相对来说比较窄小的营帐。

“老天，这里这么冷。”Bucky用好不容易暖和过来的手去捂Steve的脸颊，“你不冷吗？”

“我不怕冷。”Steve把覆在脸上的手握住，揣到怀里，温暖着。

就像自然而然的，他们接吻，然后躺在了床上，Steve温暖极了，而Bucky又怕冷，他们紧紧相贴着。当Bucky提出那个事情时，Steve吻了一下他的手指。

“你说，”Bucky眼睛里都是Steve的影子，他带着笑，搂着Steve的脖子，问，“我是个延时环，那你上我，得多长时间？”

Steve吻他的额头，说自己也没想过这个问题。

“那就试试。”Bucky揉着Steve的金发，看着顶了一头乱毛的Steve，觉得可爱的要命，又觉得糖稀将思考都黏滞住了。

那就试试吧。

Steve一直问他难受不难受，这样可以吗那样可以吗，你还好吗。Bucky忍无可忍地微微抬身用唇 堵住了Steve的询问，却因为这个动作而使手指 更深了一点，他眼泪都出来了，重新倒回枕头上。

Steve进入时很慢，Bucky觉得全身都像被扔进一汪温柔的泉水里，慢慢沸腾，破碎的喘息和流淌的汗水交织在一起。

“我爱你。”Bucky听到Steve在他耳边不断地重复，如同急于得到一种认可，“我爱你，Bucky。我爱你。”

Bucky抹掉渗出的眼泪，被Steve的冲撞地全身都发软，手指抓住床单，紧紧攥成一团，然后被Steve抓住，十指相扣。来不及擦拭的眼泪顺着眼尾的细纹沾湿了枕头。

Steve还在叫他的名字，说我爱你，我和你做这些不是为了别的就只是我爱你。

“我知道，我知道了Steve。”Bucky哭笑不得，带着哽咽回应，嘴角却依旧勾起来，“我真的知道了，只是……快点，好吗？”

 

延时环的身份到底起没起作用呢？Bucky也不知道。反正到后来他连理智都断线，Steve却还没有停下来的打算。

一切都结束的时候Steve很歉疚，抱着Bucky不肯松手。Bucky全身都使不上力气了。这是他们的第一次，好像彼此都学不会节制。

战争期间，水也是个特别稀缺的资源。他们平时喝的水有时就只是雪水煮沸。不过谁也不会在意这些。能有水喝就不错了。

Steve煮了一盆雪水，等到雪融化，水变温时，用毛巾浸水一点点的擦Bucky的身体。从他留下的指印、吻痕、干涸的液体开始，仔细地擦拭，就像那些留下的痕迹会消失。Steve也不知道自己是怎么想的，他既想让那些痕迹消失好让Bucky好过一点，又想让它们永远的存在那里。

“没事，Stevie。我很好。”Bucky轻轻握住Steve的手腕，声音有点哑，“你也很棒。”

Steve看着Bucky的样子，沉默着擦完了Bucky的身体，然后将毛巾丢进已经有点变凉的水里。他爬到床上搂住Bucky。

可能是刚刚毛巾上的水沾到了头发上。Bucky被Steve的温暖包裹，迷迷糊糊中觉得Steve靠着的颈边好像有水滴落，一滴又一滴，温热，却总觉得苦涩。

 

Bucky不止一次的对Steve说过，自己是个延时环，却总也拖不住Steve的时间。注射血清后的Steve不像曾经瘦弱的小个子，跑两步都要喘一喘。现在Bucky好像追不上Steve了。

“如果我真的能延时就好了。”Bucky将狙击枪换了弹匣，对刚解决掉敌人并成功脱身的Steve说。

“你确实延时了。”Steve在旁人看不见的地方悄悄蹭了一下Bucky的鼻尖。

你让我有所幻想，希望和你在一起的时间无限延长，最好胶住不动。

 

然而悲伤也会无限延长。

 

Steve失去Bucky时一切发生的都猝不及防。他们在疾驰的火车上，Bucky在跳上火车之前还调侃着说只有他们两个能听到的话。他说最近太累了，晚上要变回延时环睡觉，飞弹落在枕畔也不能让他变回来。

Steve说没关系，我把你挂在我的脖子上。

然后Bucky一边给自己拴上安全绳，一边踹了Steve一脚，笑着说哪有把延时环戴脖子上的啊，美国队长真有创意。

Dugan裹紧了自己的外套，过来问他们在说什么这么开心。

“我们在说为什么Steve没有女朋友。”Bucky挑挑眉，得意地看了一眼有点不好意思摸着鼻子笑的Steve。

然而就只是一瞬间的事情，Bucky没有抓住Steve的手，悬崖的猛烈的风带走了席卷的冰雪，也带走了Bucky。

 

咆哮突击队的其他队员都说他们没见过这样的美国队长。像是一头被惹怒的雄狮，盾牌在他手里翻转抛出再接住。这次任务结束的出乎意料的快。

整理Bucky遗物时用了很少的时间。Bucky没什么东西可以整理，除了军队里发的那些必需品。上校把一叠东西交给Steve，那是从Bucky枕头底下发现的——Steve给他写的那几封信，还有一张Steve送给他的、上面有他们两个人的画。

Steve低声说谢谢，转身走进了营帐。

接下来的几天每个人都能看出Steve情绪低落，整晚整晚不睡觉，从酒馆里带走了一箱杜松子酒。

但没人见过美国队长哭。他们的英雄从来不会露出脆弱的表情，甚至在情绪低落的时候，也只是抿唇，皱着眉头，自有一种威压。

可Carter特工目睹了这一幕，她从上校那里拿来了一份新的地图，准备交给Steve好研究下一步的计划。当她掀开营帐幕帘时，发现Steve正坐在桌前，脚边是空了的酒瓶，歪歪斜斜的，而桌子上摆放着一个画册，上面是Bucky的样子。Steve没有察觉到Carter特工，他专注地看着那个画册，指尖描摹着画册上人物的轮廓，然后不断有水滴落在纸张上。

美国队长从来不会脆弱也不会悲伤更不会哭。但Steve Rogers会。准确来说，遇到Bucky之后，Steve学会了很多。

于是Carter特工轻轻合上幕帘，没有打扰这个终于有时间关心自己私事的美国队长。

 

Steve经常能想起Bucky。这让他觉得七十年前和七十年后是没什么区别的。

他想起自己抱着那个礼物盒，从里面掏出了当时令他羞愤不已甚至想丢弃的延时环。

还有Bucky与他第一次相见的情景。坐在桌子上，外面是布鲁克林的雪。

“你是延时环。”

“我是Bucky。我的名字是Bucky。”

“不，你就是延时环。”

一幕幕场景在Steve的脑海里浮现。他痛恨自己的四倍记忆力能把这些点点滴滴的细节记得那么清楚，又感激Bucky还存在于他的记忆里。初见时的Bucky好像总是很想纠正自己的名字，可是执拗又碍于面子的Steve却一遍一遍的强调，你是延时环，你就是延时环。

Bucky最后还是妥协了。他说随你开心。

 

Steve又打坏了一个沙袋。沙袋飞出去，里面的填充物洒了一地。他用毛巾擦了擦自己流着汗的额头，解下绑在手上的绷带。

七十年后他要适应的东西很多，互联网、电子设备，还有改良后的制服。

他是个容易沉溺于过去的人。在现代社会格格不入，讲一个笑话却没有人能听懂。他经常会想如果Bucky在会是怎样。他们可能一起适应着这个光怪陆离的社会，然后走遍大街小巷，抱怨现在电影院的座椅真软，就像要把人吸进去一样。

他们或许还会回到布鲁克林，看看曾经的街道和现在改建的房屋，Bucky会指着那些小巷说哥们我在这里救过你。

可能那棵广场上的圣诞树还会有彩灯缠绕着亮起，可Steve却再也无法许愿能有一个与Bucky一起度过的圣诞节。

他想起Bucky怕冷，冬天会裹在厚厚的被子里睡觉，只露出眼睛以上，Steve每次都要把被子往下拉好让Bucky能顺畅呼吸。他们当时只有两条围巾，一条薄的一条厚的，而无论怎么戴，最后Bucky围着的那条总是会绕到Steve脖颈上。

当时他们很穷，打仗时物资又匮乏，行军床坚硬，被子也经常泛潮。可现在，Steve想，他有了一笔积蓄，他能买很多条围巾，能买厚衣服，能有一个属于自己和Bucky的房子，虽然面积不大，但至少不会像曾经那样破旧。他甚至能给Bucky一个曾经只存在于幻想的未来。

可现在什么都有了，Bucky却不在了。

Steve在圣诞夜独自一人在街上走着，他婉拒了复仇者联盟的队友们的邀请。街上开着的店铺不是很多，Steve在外面呆了很久，回到房间时手里拿了一个袋子。

里面装着两个丝绒盒子，两枚素戒。

其中一枚上刻了小小的雪花，就像那个雪花状的延时环。

 

Steve找到了报纸和新闻上通篇报道的冬日战士，在罗马尼亚的小屋里。

他们来不及互相解释，来不及拥抱，来不及叙旧，甚至来不及彼此多看一眼。在外面埋伏的人要冲进来之前，Steve只能够问一句，带着急匆匆地语气，就像当初在Sarah妈妈面前保护那个延时环一样，执拗又坚定：“你把我从河里救上来，为什么？”

冬日战士，或者说Bucky，愣了一下，叹口气，说：“我不知道。”

“你知道。”Steve说。他想起他表白的那天，像个十几岁的青春期毛头小子一样手足无措地解释含义不一样的喜欢和爱。然后放弃，盯着Bucky的眼睛说你知道，你一直都知道。

Bucky一直都知道。

Steve一直保留着那两枚戒指，可却没有机会送出去。他们都很赶，就像Bucky说的，他并没觉得自己有什么延时作用，追不上的还是追不上，弥补不了的还是会留了个残缺的洞。

一切都结束后，依旧什么都来不及，Steve眼睁睁地看着Bucky做出自己的选择，将自己冷冻在冷冻仓里，冷气上升覆盖住了仓壁时，他的口袋里还放着那个丝绒盒子。

Bucky怕冷。他想。

 

Steve曾经是布鲁克林瘦弱的豆芽，他接受了血清，成为了一个强大的美国队长。Bucky曾经是他的挚友与伴侣，是一个延时环，被改造后成为了一个武器，一个更为强大的延时环。

听起来很好笑，还很滑稽。但却根本笑不出来，连呼吸都是苦涩的，像呛人的烟草。

九头蛇没有发现Bucky可以变成延时环，就像当初没有人会发现延时环会变成Bucky一样。机械臂使他延时环的样子上覆了一层金属，再也没有延时环的作用了。现在他的机械臂消失了，延时环上的雪花也像受尽了磨损。

Bucky已经不太会变成延时环了。他沉默地接受着命运给他的一切，包括最后静止在冷冻仓里。

等他解冻时，已经过了好几年。但一切就像没有改变过，他走进去的时候最后一眼看到的是Steve，醒来时第一眼看到的仍是Steve。

Steve与他拥抱，亲吻。和他一起坐在床上。

Bucky眨着眼睛，意识还在慢慢恢复，但感情恢复的最快。

“我想我重新爱上你了。”Bucky亲了一口Steve的唇，说。

然后他感到一个有点凉的金属环戴进了他完好的右手无名指上，然后右手被握住，金属环也温暖了起来。握住他的那只手，无名指上有个同样的环。

Bucky低头看了看自己手上的素戒，银白的表面在阳光下闪着光泽。

“我是延时环。”Bucky说。他想起了当初与Steve初见时纠结名字的情景，Steve执拗地要命。

“不。”Steve拉起他的手，吻了一下戒指所在处，他看着Bucky，眼睛里是隔了七十年又数年时光的沉淀的爱意。

Steve拥抱着他，呼吸都轻柔。

“你不是延时环。”Steve说，“你是Bucky。我独一无二的Bucky。”

而我是只属于你的Steve Rogers。

-FIN


	9. 记录

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吧唧视角记录体

2016.7.1 瓦坎达 很热

这是我醒来的第一个早晨。那个穿得像猫一样的男人给我做了全身检查，告诉我可以回归现实生活了。史蒂夫联系到了一位朋友，让他过来给我做心理疏导。我知道我现在脑子很乱而史蒂夫对此束手无策。那个人很温和，告诉我可以叫他布鲁斯，并且跟我讲了他正在尝试与体内的怪物和平共处，就像九头蛇在我脑子里植入的那些东西一样，完全消除是不可能的，但要学会共处。

布鲁斯说他是由于什么射线造成的……伽马射线？我记不清了。虽然不懂这是干什么用的，但我想他经历的疼痛大概和我被洗脑时相同。

他还建议我写一下日记，说是对我理清思路和记忆恢复有帮助。史蒂夫也建议我这么做。可我不知道该写什么，上次写这东西大概还是七十多年前，用一个破旧的本子记录每天开销。

逃亡那段时间不算。那时候记的更多是以前支零破碎的记忆，而现在要记录每天发生的事情。

日记是要说很多话的。可我现在说不了那么多话。

目前只能通过输液来维持营养需求，有一点不舒服。史蒂夫好像很难过，不过我虽然不能吃，但估计他做的松饼还是非常美味。

*今天没有支出。

补充，史蒂夫说“那个穿得像猫一样的男人”叫提恰拉。

 

2016.7.3 瓦坎达 阴

昨天被重新安装上了机械手臂，原来打了麻醉是不会疼的。不过药效好像有点足，睡了整整一天，做了几个噩梦，醒不过来，但能听到史蒂夫喊我的名字。第一次觉得他叫“巴基”这个名字时声音很好听。

今天早上醒来的时候很热，史蒂夫在我身后睡着了，他好像一直没睡好，看起来很累。不想吵醒他。

这个姿势让我想笑，就像小时候史蒂夫发高烧不得不盖上厚被子，而我为了防止他睡着时把被子踢开而钻进去搂着他一样。现在只是换了下位置。

正在和机械手臂磨合，运转不是很顺畅，不过听说我的手臂和史蒂夫的盾牌是同一类金属，非常想知道会不会引起共鸣。

我终于记住了其他人的名字。虽然那个叫山姆·威尔逊的家伙还是在叫我“铁臂”，但我并不准备和比我小六七十岁的小孩子计较。

说实在的，史蒂夫是把所有的空余时间都耗费在健身上了吗？他的肌肉真是太好摸了。

明天就不用打营养液了。

*今天没有支出。

 

2016.7.4 瓦坎达 为什么每天都很热？

提恰拉给我换了一个房间，里面光线很足，比起之前方便身体检查而住的治疗室要好了不知多少倍。旺达给了我一盆花，说想让我帮忙照看。克林特回了趟家，带给我一个玩具熊，上面贴了一张他女儿写的便签，我想那会是个很可爱的女孩子。而斯科特把一个可以让物品变大的东西送给了我。山姆说不知道我喜欢什么，塞给我一大摞电影碟片，还有马文·盖伊的一张名叫《黑手煞星》的专辑。

史蒂夫看到那张专辑后笑起来，说山姆也给他推荐过，并且告诉他“错过的事情里面都有”。

我把花放在了窗台上，但瓦坎达的阳光实在是太强烈了，总觉得让花接受暴晒并不好。于是我把它又换到了另一个地方，那里很温和。

好像每个人都送给了我礼物。除了“谢谢”我应该再多说点儿别的，然而恢复正常人际交往对我而言还需要一段时间。他们听到我得感谢时有点惊讶，拍拍肩告诉我一切都会好的。

史蒂夫……虽然这听起来有点傻但我还是要记录一下。他给我做了一盘热松饼，很好吃。

晚上的时候他把床搬到了我的房间里。

一切都会好的。

*今天买了一袋花肥。

 

2016.7.5 瓦坎达 热

很喜欢《黑手煞星》这张专辑。

但为什么那些碟片都是爱情片？而且我在1942年的时候看过《卡萨布兰卡》。我记得很清楚因为那是圣诞节前三天，我的工资可以支付我和史蒂夫两个人的电影票。并且英格丽·褒曼真的很漂亮。

当我把这件事告诉史蒂夫的时候，不知道为什么他很高兴我能记得这些，于是我们决定晚上再看一遍这部电影。

现在的爆米花太甜了，而我也实在太困，看了一半就睡着了。

不过英格丽·褒曼还是很漂亮。

*今天买了一包爆米花。

 

2016.7.17 瓦坎达 小雨

用了十几天来练习我的机械手臂，平衡感回来了，也可以做一些正常的动作。

外面下了雨，总算不是那么热了。出去了一趟，发现克林特和山姆正打着伞坐在河边。他们……在钓鱼。并且解释说平时太热了根本不想出门。

我好像还是很难理解史蒂夫的朋友们。

史蒂夫回了趟美国，要明天下午才能回来。所以最后一部电影我是和旺达一起看的，她和我一样很容易失眠。我们在夜里十点到十二点之间解决掉了几包薯片还有冰箱里的饮料。她说我的机械手臂太单调了，应该在上面印个图案。我们想了十分钟应该印个什么样子的图案。

电影结束的时候旺达对我说这部电影应该让史蒂夫来陪着我看。

我到底要怎么表达才能让她明白我并不需要人来陪着？ 

*今天没有支出。

据说薯片和饮料是斯科特的，但他并不介意我和旺达帮他吃掉。

 

2016.7.18 瓦坎达 晴天但不是很热

是谁他妈告诉我有机械臂也可以游泳并且不会下沉的？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？

 

2016.7.19 瓦坎达 热

昨天没有支出。不过史蒂夫回来了，他告诉我之前在布鲁克林的老房子都改建成了新的楼房。

其实我对布鲁克林的印象已经有些模糊了，能支撑起所有的记忆的都是史蒂夫。也就是说，我可以记起这条路曾经和史蒂夫一起走过，这个房间曾和史蒂夫一起住过。但具体到其他的属于自己的记忆却很破碎。之前听到布鲁斯和史蒂夫的谈话，他说我被控制了那么久的意识，现在能恢复成这样已经很不错了。

今天外面天气不错，我和史蒂夫准备去一趟商场，遇到了其他人，他们让我们帮忙捎点儿东西回来，于是我们就写了个购物清单。

最近的那家商场里人很多，我戴了个帽子穿着外套，还戴着手套，在这个天气下显得有点奇怪。 史蒂夫也穿了差不多的衣服，说如果这样的话我就不会显得特别突兀了。外面阳光太炽烈了，刺激的眼睛很疼，我们两个戴了墨镜，他说他曾经在被神盾局通缉的时候也穿的这个样子。

很帅。我发自真心的赞叹。

他笑了，有点不好意思的低下头。我一直很喜欢他笑的样子，小时候也尽力逗他笑。他很英俊，但表情总是过于正经，就像有担忧不完的事儿一样。他因为皱眉，眉间都留下皱痕了。

不得不再次重申，他真的很英俊。我曾经很羡慕他的金发和湛蓝的眼睛，嘴角扬起的时候眼睛弯弯的。

也非常可爱。

人真的真的真的太多了，史蒂夫一路拉着我的手去找清单上列的物品。其实很热，但又很舒服。好像我们本就应该这么做似的。

“我们像不像两个抢劫犯。”在排队付钱的时候我对史蒂夫说。

毕竟我们两个的装扮太过于引人注目了，已经有无数人偷偷打量过我们。

“两个知道排队和付钱的抢劫犯。”史蒂夫点点头。

“史密斯夫妇。”我开了个玩笑。

收效很好，史蒂夫看了我一眼，然后摸了摸我的头发，眼睛弯起来。

晚上的时候给花换了稍大的花盆，已经在叶子间看到花骨朵了。

然后我把两张床拼在了一起。史蒂夫洗完澡后走出来，看到两张拼起来的床有点惊讶，我希望他不会介意我这么做。

*今天买了一些蔬菜、水果、两瓶复合果汁和四瓶牛奶。给旺达买了一把梳子，给斯科特买了一袋薯片和一盒巧克力（我跟他说我在布加勒斯特吃的Funny-Frisch的薯片很好吃，很高兴他愿意尝一尝），给克林特买了一袋咖啡，给山姆买了一个抱枕（袋子里实在装不下它，最后不得不一路提着，太滑稽了，以后这种东西应该让他自己去买）。

 

2016.7.21 瓦坎达 晴

原来史蒂夫也会做噩梦，他只是不让我知道。

今天娜塔莎来了，去见了提恰拉。后来给我们出示了一些文件，上面是被销毁和重建的档案。我之前睡了很久，错过了不少事情，很难理解他们正在讨论的东西。希望这是一个好事，我不想因为我的事情再牵连其他人了。虽然他们都不介意并且非常理解，史蒂夫也常说不需要任何愧疚，但装作什么事情也没有发生比承担起所有要更难。

娜塔莎专门和我聊了一会儿。她和我有一部分在西伯利亚的共同记忆。她还告诉我托尼正将所有的精力投入到慈善事业，罗迪的腿恢复得不错，幻视有自己的事情要做，以及那个小孩子彼得·帕克，重回校园，并且成绩一直不错。

“等你回到纽约，应该多和彼得聊一聊。”娜塔莎说：“他虽然年纪小，但很有趣。”

还是算了吧。他很讨厌。

如果他不用细丝把我的手固定住的话。

“你和史蒂夫看起来很好。”临走的时候娜塔莎点点头，“很般配。”

我不明所以，只能握了握她的手：“谢谢。”

没有营养液了，只给花浇了水，希望旺达那儿还有剩余。

*今天没有支出。

 

2016.7.25 瓦坎达 大风

最近天气不是很好，山姆为了打发时间，提议说每人轮流做饭。今天轮到我负责。

史蒂夫的早餐是培根煎蛋卷。山姆的是加番茄酱的煎蛋卷，旺达的是煎蛋卷和火腿切片还有热橙汁，斯科特的是土豆泥，克林特的是吐司和煎蛋。

很久没做过饭，真的很麻烦。机械手臂没控制好力度，打碎了一个盘子。不得不说，以前只需要煮东西的日子很简单，现在的厨具让我有点手忙脚乱。史蒂夫帮我打好了鸡蛋。

我突然想起以前两个人吃一份意大利面的日子，那是在战场上。部队里有分发的锅，生起火，把锅架在上面就能煮。意大利面事实上也只是普通的面条，番茄酱是拿东西去附近村庄换的，里面有一丁点的肉沫。我和史蒂夫煮了一些面，煮的有些过了，软塌塌地盛在盘子里。

当时我们在接吻。而现在我不知道自己还能不能和史蒂夫这么做。七十多年再次重逢让我们都拘谨了许多。大概是等待着谁先迈出那一步。现今我们从没有正视这个问题，也没有认真讨论过感情。

我很喜欢他，我想这是不会变的。但再等等吧。希望他的吻技能比上世纪有点儿进步。

早餐在九点半才全部做好，克林特问我在布加勒斯特的时候每天吃什么。

一时想不起来了，大概也是这些吧。 

总觉得一天都耗费在了厨房里。那个围裙其实很适合史蒂夫但我没说。

晚上提恰拉过来了一趟，惊讶于“巴基居然会做饭”，就像我以前独自居住的时候不需要吃饭就能活下来似的。史蒂夫拿了一叠图纸，问我喜欢哪一个。

对我来说都一样，但还是挑了一个面积较小的。

“你准备在这儿再贴上玛丽莲·梦露吗？”我指着客厅的位置，问。我还记得老房子里我把墙上贴满了画报上剪下来的梦露照片。

“不，”史蒂夫笑着摇头，“没有玛丽莲·梦露。”

我不置可否，耸耸肩，手指点到一个角落说：“这里应该放个长沙发。”

史蒂夫愣了一下，不太明白为什么要在角落里放沙发，但他还是捏了下我的后颈，说：“好， 这里放一个长沙发。”

*今天买了一个新盘子和两瓶营养液。

 

2016.7.30 瓦坎达 晴

一整天都很忙碌。东西也不是很多，收拾一下也就一个小箱子，花不知道该放到哪里，估计会抱上飞机。

明天我们都要回到美国，前段时间娜塔莎就是来通知这件事情的。

史蒂夫在布鲁克林买了一套房子，就是之前我挑的那个小房屋。等回去之后再买家具把那里填满。虽然对我而言有桌子、床和椅子就够了，但史蒂夫说这是“家”，不再是安全屋之类的地方了。

家。我已经很久没听到这个词了，有点紧张。

现在的生活简直一团糟，但起码还有明天可以期待。

*今天买了两个箱子。

 

2016.7.31 纽约 阴

下了飞机后还是有点晕眩。娜塔莎给我们准备了一辆车。

史蒂夫在前面开车，我在后面抱着那盆花，长途旅行它还是非常坚强的活着。我们一路行驶到布鲁克林区。这里的建筑已经完全变了个样子，起码不再是上世纪战时的萧条了。我们成功寻找到一个家具店，买了床垫和简易窗帘，准备第二天再来挑选其他家具。

床垫在车上实在放不开，我们费了很大的力气才把它折着塞了进去，很沉，但对我们来说并没有什么压力。

房子里空荡荡的，我们先把积灰清理干净，然后擦出了一个窗台，把花放了上去，花骨朵颤颤巍巍的，我看了很久，确定它没什么问题才放心走开。

史蒂夫在卧室里挂窗帘，我走过去把床垫放到地上，坐在上面看着他的背影。很高很健壮，已经不是当初那个咳嗽一声都令人担心的小个子了。

外面云层很厚，史蒂夫回过头来像是在问我这个窗帘怎么样，金色短发乱翘着，透过云层的朦胧的光线把他映的无比柔和。

“好看。”我点头。其实根本没注意窗帘是什么样子。

他愉快地笑了，带着得意的神采，不像那个在战斗时英勇果断的美国队长，更神似有些青涩的英俊男人。

这个想法让我忍俊不禁。

我们吃了来到布鲁克林的第一顿晚餐——我和史蒂夫在外面流动餐车上买的汉堡。人很多车也很多，我们在长椅上慢慢吃着汉堡，看着不远处广场上喂鸽子的人群。包装纸被揉成一团扔进了垃圾桶里。

睡前我们把窗帘拉紧，躺到整间空房里唯一的床垫上。

“我们会在这住很久。”史蒂夫说。

“我们。”我重复了一遍这个词。

“对。”史蒂夫勾起嘴角，比划了一下，“我和你，我们。”

一切确实都在变好。

史蒂夫垂下眼睫，吻了一下我的额头，我知道他有点紧张，他不知道我对我们之间的关系有没有认知上的变化。

“这是晚安吻吗，史蒂薇？”我调侃了一句。

史蒂夫抿着唇，在他回答之前我凑上去亲了他，在嘴唇上。这才是亲吻。

“你的吻技还是没什么进步。”我中肯地点评。

“你愿意教我吗？”

我顿了一下，没想到他会这么回答。

“我很乐意。”于是我听到自己这么说着。

睡觉时史蒂夫从后面环住我，抱得太紧了，脑袋埋到我的后颈那里，头发蹭的我有点痒。

“巴基。”在我快要睡着时听到他很轻地喊了声我的名字。

我也爱你。

*今天买了一个床垫和窗帘。

 

2016.8.3 纽约 晴

准确来说我们用了两天的时间才把家里弄好。

史蒂夫提议去游乐场看一看。

我们坐在长椅上，史蒂夫买了两个冰淇淋回来，事实上我不太喜欢吃冰的东西。但橙子口味的真的很好吃。

一个小姑娘牵着一堆气球来卖，我们买了一个。系在长椅的扶手上。两个男人牵着一个气球那可有点诡异。

小姑娘长得很漂亮，曾经我和史蒂夫商量着战争结束后就回到布鲁克林住在一起，或许还可以领养一个小孩子。战后流浪儿总是特别多。

“其实已经完成的差不多了。”我说，“我们回到了布鲁克林。”

“永远不晚。”史蒂夫拿出一张纸巾，擦了擦我嘴角的冰淇淋渍。

*今天买了两个冰淇淋、一个气球，以及在回去的路上吃了一顿晚餐。

 

2016.8.12 纽约 晴

花开了。[图片]

（山姆说这样做可以装作有照片，与互联网界面接轨。）

*今天买了两个杯子。

 

2016.8.12 纽约 晴

去了一趟复仇者联盟大厦。通过了各项测验。除了因为没有得到充分的练习而导致射击准度降低外，其他均为优秀。

不出意外的话，可能会和史蒂夫一起在重新回到行列中。或许会担任类似特工的职务。

噢，柯尔特M1911A1，我的最爱。

格洛克19也是一位美人。

*今天买了一些日用品……以及我发现这么记录开销好像没什么意义，但还是记一下吧。

 

2016.8.14 纽约 小雨

误把盐粉当成糖霜洒在面包圈上了！！！！！！！

*今天买了一袋盐粉

 

2016.8.20 纽约 晴

嗯。

*今天买了安全套和润滑油。

 

2016.9.1 纽约 阴雨

纽约的天气确实比瓦坎达温和不少。我再次见到了布鲁斯，还有另外一位从未见过的、据说是神的家伙。他肌肉块头很大，讲话也很奇怪。

据布鲁斯介绍，他叫索尔。

索尔带了一小瓶据说酒桶是用布伦希尔的舰队的残骸制造的、珍藏了几千年的酒。他给我倒了一点，除了辛辣和微苦，其实没什么感觉。

“上一个这么评价的是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”索尔拍了拍正好路过的史蒂夫的肩膀，“我的朋友。”

布鲁斯说我现在的状态不错，可以多与史蒂夫交流一下，而可以少记录在纸上了。

“我会回来参加你们的婚礼。”索尔晃了晃他的锤子。

他不提，我都要忘了。

*今天没有支出

 

2016.9.16 纽约 风

估计快要入秋了，我自己去了超市，回来的时候顺便买了两条围巾。

史蒂夫出了次任务，我们两个的工作不经常安排在一起。

而我在空闲时间去了一次复仇者大厦，发现彼得·帕克也在那里。他还是一副学生装扮，背了个书包戴着棒球帽。见到我点了点头。

我们聊了一会儿。内容有点杂，等史蒂夫回来再跟他讲。

不过，彼得·帕克除了话多之外，确实很有趣。

*今天买了两条围巾和两件T恤

 

2016.9.20 纽约 晴

史蒂夫好像不常画画了，曾经他的画集堆在床头上厚厚一摞。早上的时候我无意间跟史蒂夫提起这件事，他有点意外，下午的时候就支起了一个画架。还是那种老式的，粗糙的木头显得有点笨重。

他让我当他的模特。没拗过他只好坐在了面前的椅子上。我已经不是当时意气风发的詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯中士了。

史蒂夫画画还是很快，笔在纸张上摩擦而过，全程都很放松，眉头舒展着。

当画好的时候他让我过来看，我犹豫了一会儿才走过去。

“你确定我是这个样子吗？”

“我确定。”他说。然后轻轻扯了一下我的衣服，与我缓慢、绵长的接吻。

找不到合适的形容词了。

“我想准备一个婚礼，我和你的。”史蒂夫说。

我眨了眨眼睛，手握紧又松开，舔了下唇：“在订婚前，是不是应该有个求婚？”

史蒂夫清咳一下，抬起眼睛真诚地看着我：“那么，巴基，你愿意接受我的求婚吗？”

天啊。

我愿意。

*今天买了……我也不知道史蒂夫的那个画架是从那儿搞的，就姑且当做买的吧。

 

2016.9.23 纽约 晴

我们一直在商量婚礼的相关细节。

没想到第二天史蒂夫来了个完整版的求婚，而我并没有要求这个。我的左手不能戴戒指，他将戒指挂在了我的脖子上。走路的时候微凉的光面紧贴着胸口，我也不知道该怎么形容这个感觉了。大概就是想和史蒂夫在这里“住很久”吧。

克林特打来电话说想让他的孩子当花童，正好一个男孩和一个女孩，还有一个刚出生不久，两三岁。斯科特表示他的女儿也想来参加婚礼。

最终我们决定让克林特的儿子和斯科特的女儿当花童。

有关酒的方面索尔说他会搞定。并且表达了对人间那些酒水的不屑。

“不要布伦希尔的舰队的残骸。”史蒂夫嘱咐。

索尔挠了挠头发，严肃地点头：“好的，不要布伦希尔的舰队的残骸。”

娜塔莎去给我们找了个婚礼礼服的设计师。成衣还要过段时间出来。山姆和托尼去找好了场地。我们两个有点过意不去，分明是我们两个人的事情，现在看起来我们倒成了最不上心的。

婚礼时间定在了11月5日。留下了一个多月的准备时间。

*今天没有支出，史蒂夫说戒指是一个星期前买的。

 

2016.10.3 纽约 晴

天气已经有点冷了。我和史蒂夫围上了围巾。

我们去看了看场地，不大，恰好符合我们的要求。回去的路上有一家新开的甜品店。里面的慕斯蛋糕看起来很好吃。

机械臂需要上油了，虽然是材质比以前的更精良了，但还是要时时护理。史蒂夫帮我涂抹完机械臂的护理油后握住了我的手指。

我一向不敢用力，怕力度控制不好。史蒂夫慢慢地握紧我的手，很温暖，我感觉得到。

一晚上都没有松开。

*今天买了慕斯蛋糕和两副手套。

 

2016.10.17 纽约 很冷

温差很大，我们趁着中午太阳很足的时候去娜塔莎预约的地点试了试礼服。我们都是白色的西装，柔软顺滑的面料包裹着我。系领带有点生疏了，史蒂夫帮我打好领带，穿衣镜里映出我们两个的影子。

突然就开始期待11月5日了。

*今天无支出。

 

2016.10.31 纽约 晴

有几个小孩子敲响了门。

给了他们很多糖果，还有曲奇饼干。晚上七点之后和史蒂夫一起出去，沿街有很多南瓜灯，我们小时候可没那么多有意思的玩具。

史蒂夫买了一件只露出两个眼睛的黑色斗篷，我们跑到一个拐角的小巷里，史蒂夫套上那件斗篷有点傻，他笑的很开心，露出的蓝眼睛弯弯的。

“我没有糖果和饼干给你。”我努力忍着笑。

史蒂夫摇摇头，突然掀开了斗篷，把我一起蒙进去，我吓了一跳，在眼前骤然的黑暗里迎接了史蒂夫的吻，有些莽撞和仓促，牙齿撞到一起，我觉得我可能咬破了史蒂夫的唇。

我们在小小的斗篷里接吻，然后拥抱了很久。

*今天买了一个斗篷，还有许多糖果和饼干。

 

2016.11.3 纽约 阴

蜜月旅行的目的地是大峡谷。

*我觉得应该像上次一样买够安全套和润滑油。

 

2016.11.5 纽约 晴

我爱他。 

 

-Fin


	10. 答案

Bucky怀疑Steve在搞事。

他虽然记忆还没恢复清楚，但并不傻。他已婚数年的丈夫，Steve Rogers，最近总是早出晚归，五点钟天还没亮，就听到外面Steve骑着机车扬长而去的轰鸣。

Bucky无数次跟Steve说过，买辆车吧，太扰民了。

总有些事只是随口一提，用不着上心的。Bucky刚说完就忘了，Steve也没有再提，所以日子还是得那么过着，只不过Steve弄得浑身机油从车库出来，给机车强行安了个消音系统。那么大一车库，就放一辆机车。

Bucky老大不乐意，于是在里面堆了一些乱七八糟的箱子，硬生生把车库占了个满满当当。

箱子里都是宝贝，跨世纪的、能放博物馆的那种，包括Steve的画册、Bucky偶然间从某处得来的子弹壳。

很生活气息，但这与Bucky认为Steve在搞事没有任何关系。

他偶尔会接些小活，范围局限在美国境内，从不出边境，任务完成后从直升机上下来，把降落伞扯到一边，回来的路上顺便买些点心，坐在家里的沙发上看新闻。他对哪位明星又换了绯闻对象、总统与国会的恩恩怨怨并没有太大的兴趣，他只是喜欢让房间里充满声音而已。

而Steve，活儿自然重些，最近好像特别繁忙，回到家都要大半夜。Bucky睡得很轻，听到门被打开时就醒了，走出卧室时刚好看到厨房的灯亮着，他走过去，烦躁地挠了挠头发，耷拉着嘴角。Steve刚打开冰箱门，幽幽的冷光映着身后那张写满了“不爽”的脸，他吓了一跳，有些尴尬地咳嗽一声，小心翼翼地问：“我想吃点儿东西，你要吗？”

最后的结果是，Bucky坐在餐椅上打盹，看Steve吃完一个苹果。苹果核扔到垃圾桶的声音让他清醒了一下，迷蒙着眼，被Steve拉到卧室里躺在床上挺尸，洗漱间的水哗啦啦的响，Bucky对着天花板眨眼睛。

“睡吧。”洗漱后清爽的Steve躺在他身边，手掌贴在他的眼睛上，Bucky睫毛抖了抖，扫着掌心那一处柔软的皮肤，Steve拉上被子，“晚安，Bucky。”

“晚安。”Bucky说。一直下撇的嘴角终于有了上扬的迹象。

 

 

Bucky怀疑Steve在从事军火制造与兜售的副业。

他有次回家，听到厨房里发出爆炸般的声响，提着枪就破门冲了进去，发现站在一片狼藉中央的正是Steve。对方扫了一眼Bucky，又瞧了瞧周围仿佛被轰炸过的可怜的厨房，苦笑着说：“回来的真早。”

“嗯。”Bucky警惕地看着Steve，就像对面站着的不是自己的丈夫，而是跨国恐怖组织的头目，墙上乌漆墨黑的有一坨不知道什么东西正在淌下来。Bucky觉得那是炸弹填充物。

“出了点小意外。”Steve走过去，把Bucky手里的枪接下，拉上保险，安抚似的拍了拍背，“我会把这里搞定的。”

Bucky才不相信Steve能把这里搞定呢。他把作战外套脱下来，露出里面的衬衣，机械臂闪着冷光，他撸起袖子，与Steve一起去挽救厨房。

这次损失有点惨重，他们第二天还去选了个新的门。

 

 

“我想，”Bucky斟酌着开口，在看进丈夫的蓝眼睛时犹豫了一下，“你有事情的话可以和我说。”

虽然我或许什么忙也帮不上……但应该可以满足一下我的好奇心。

以及让婚姻更加完美。

Bucky脑子里回想起电视节目中插播的安全套广告，“XX，让您的爱情更加完美”，就忍不住打了个寒颤。

“好的，Bucky。”Steve兴高采烈地答应下来。

但依旧没提军火的事。Bucky有点沮丧。

 

 

局里忽然要给Bucky放一周假期。他也没多问，确定自己签的是休假表而非离职表，大笔一挥签下自己的全名就回家去了。

Steve是知道这件事情的。Bucky敢确定。他告诉Steve时，对方只是简单地讶异了一下，那细小的表情变化根本逃不过Bucky的眼睛。

“为你高兴，”Steve切下一块牛排，弯着眼睛笑，“有什么计划吗？”

“没想好。”Bucky嚼了嚼嘴里的东西，含糊地说：“你知道，或许会吃点东西，看会儿电视， 然后等你休假。”

Steve若有所思地点点头。

 

 

Bucky难得睡得很沉，醒来时Steve已经去上班了，车库里只剩下了杂物。Bucky拿着花洒浇花。快到春天了，熏风始吹，午后的时光让人昏昏欲睡。Steve在便签上留言说中午不回家吃饭。

外卖员按响了门铃，Bucky侧着身子开门，把机械臂藏在了门后。他接过了外卖盒，披萨的香气从纸盒里飘出来，唤醒了饥肠辘辘的胃。

当他从厨房找出几件奇怪的用具时，Bucky觉得必须开门见山地问问Steve最近在做什么见不得人的事儿了。

Steve照例回的很晚，Bucky已经在沙发上睡着了。电视里传出来声音把房间填得很满。Steve从桌子上拿起遥控器，把电视关上。然后把Bucky腿上的笔记本电脑抱起来。屏幕已经进入保护模式，Steve不小心碰到一个键，回到了桌面正打开的页面。休假圣地、旅行推荐……

大峡谷。

Steve看到Bucky最后打开的页面。

 

 

这是Bucky休假的第三天。他起了个大早，带着list去商场买东西。双休日的商场人满为患，收银台排了长长的队。

等到终于付完钱回家，Bucky开了门，手机在口袋里震动，Steve给他发了短信，告诉他自己开始休假了，正在回家的路上。

“恭喜。”Bucky的回复还没编辑完，就听到厨房里传来叮叮当当的声音。

这不正常。Bucky冷静地贴在门边听着里面的动静，Steve刚发了短信，以他的性格，现在应该依旧在回家的路上。

那里面的是谁？

Bucky想到了无数个可能。从Steve的军火交易商到对家杀手，再到恐怖组织的内部反叛与跟踪狂。

他把手里的大包小包放到一旁，踮着脚尖溜进门，紧贴着厨房外墙，机械臂蓄势待发。

里面的动静停了，然后是诡异的香气。

掩人耳目。Bucky放轻呼吸。聪明的策略。

当脚步声越来越近，Bucky上前一步准备透过对方手中的武器扼住喉咙时，听到了一个敦实的“ 噗”的声音。

香甜的奶油气息盖住了那张熟悉的脸。

“呃。”Steve眼睁睁地看着盘子里的蛋糕变成了糊状物，抹了一把脸，艰难地说：“我们是不是有什么误会？”

Bucky愣住了，半晌才伸出手指，沾了沾白色的奶油，放进嘴里抿了一下。

甜的，带着牛奶气味。

“没关系，Bucky。”Steve眨了眨眼睛，“我想我掌握烤箱的诀窍了，等会儿会再做一个。”

那个写着“Bucky生日快乐”的蛋糕毁于一旦。Bucky跟着Steve走进厨房，看着他打蛋、倒牛奶、放面粉，像练习了无数次一样的熟稔。

“你最近一直在做这个？”Bucky在Steve把蛋糕坯子放进烤箱时，提出了这几天萦绕不散的疑问。

“是的，想给你个惊喜，所以……”Steve握了握Bucky的手，“你以为呢？”

我以为你在倒卖军火。Bucky理智地想。不过虽然这个结果挺出人意料，但却很容易接受。

Bucky拿着抹刀，动作生疏地把Steve堆砌在上面的奶油抹平。没有HB to Bucky了，只剩下了他们画的歪歪扭扭的心形。

“一百根蜡烛好像放不下。”Steve有点发愁，“你想放几根蜡烛？”

“两根。”Bucky抽出蜡烛，放在蛋糕上，然后用打火机点燃。

“吹蜡烛吧。”Steve看向Bucky，捏捏他的手心。

Bucky凑过去，吹灭了一根，然后推给Steve，“到你了。”

Steve怔了一下，笑起来，把另一根蜡烛也吹灭。

他们开始分吃蛋糕，Bucky好像很喜欢吃奶油，嘴边沾了一圈。

“对了。”Steve突然想起来什么，放下盘子，“我买了两张机票，明天起飞。”

“哦。”Bucky歪歪头，“去哪儿？”

“大峡谷。”

 

 

“蛋糕好吃吗？”Steve又给Bucky切了一块蛋糕，期待地问。

Bucky舔舔嘴角，糖放得太多了，奶油太甜，坯子也是。他想说“太甜了”，话到嘴边又止住。他慢慢、慢慢地凑到Steve面前，像电影里每个应该配着抒情音乐的慢镜头。

“我爱你。”

然后Steve尝到了Bucky唇上奶油的甜味。

 

-FIN


End file.
